La position des insectes
by Billy Stone
Summary: C'était un jeu.Tout était minitieusement organisé,préparé.Nous étions les insectes et eux les Dieux.Nous étions leurs pions.Nos vies n'ont été qu'un échéquier géant.Qu'une partie de plus de leur Jeu obscène et psychotique.Tout n'était qu'illusion...-HIATUS le temps que l'auteur aille se pendre puis revienne après, ce qui, j'espère, ne sera pas trop long.
1. Prologue Qui sommes-nous? Nos passés

**Auteur: **Billy Stone

**Bêta: **Kimi-ebi, comme d'hab :)

**Disclamer:** Je les ais voler, tous à moi -_-. Non, malheureusement, pas à moi.

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu.

**Résumé: **"Mais Kyuubi commis un crime infâme. Il aima l'Enfant du Créateur. Il fut donc transformer en monstre hideux et exilé sur Terre. Mais, se languissant de son unique amour, l'Enfant, désespéré, se jeta du haut de son perchoir pour plonger dans les abysses de la Terre. Les deux amants s'aperçurent alors. Mais un mur infranchissable les séparait. Tous deux devinrent fous. Puis les Hommes apparurent, le monde se construisit. Et l'Enfant et Kyuubi, eux, était condamné à se regarder sans se toucher, à ne jamais être ensemble." Je me perds dans tes yeux. Et je me demande depuis quand ai-je abandonné la Partie.

**Rating: **M pour violence, torture, mention de viol, drogues et lemon.

**BlaBla de l'auteur:** Alors, cette fic est...mon petit bébé. Y sera présent deux OC, mais dont j'ai essayé de minimiser le rôle. Ensuite, 7 chapitres, dont 6 d'écris. Il me manque le 7e et l'épilogue plus un OS post-fic. Heu...postage toutes les deux semaines et...bah...voilà ^^

**A toi,**

Âme égarrée, homme resté enfant.

Oui, à toi, mon frère.

Toi qui as tant fait couler mes larmes, mais qui n'a de cesse de les essuyer.

Toi et tes saloperies de conneries qui te consumment et t'éloignent de nous.

Toi qui, malgré ton âge; n'est qu'un enfant; un petit garçon en pleurs qui est perdu.

je te donne le cris silencieux de ce minuscule prologue.

Je t'offre ma haine et mon amour sur un plateau. Plateau que tu jettes au sol.

Toi, pour qui je ne peux rien faire, seulement restée spectatrice de ta déchéance.

A toi et à ton imbécilité.

Parce que tu sais quoi, frérot?

Je te pardonne.

**B.S**

**Et à vous, chers lecteurs, have a nice time :)**

* * *

Prologue

_Oublier son passé, c'est renoncer à son identité,_

_C'est renier ce que l'on est._

_Alors n'oublie pas._

_Même si je sais que tu le feras._

C'est une ombre. L'ombre d'un petit garçon. Quel âge doit-il avoir ? Cinq ans, six, sept tout au plus. C'est l'ombre d'un petit garçon.

Un môme mignon, du genre qui fait pousser des "kyaaa" stridents aux gamines rêvant d'être maman. C'est un très beau môme.

Un gosse à la tignasse emmêlée et hirsute ; un môme aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable car elle s'est estompée en roulant trop souvent sur ses joues. Aussi noirs que du goudron fraîchement posé, qu'un ciel de nuit d'hiver. Aussi bleu qu'une paire de jeans délavée, ou qu'un ciel après l'orage. Les résultats sont les mêmes, aimez-vous la poésie?

C'est un gosse qui, dans une dizaine d'années, sera ce que l'on appelle communément "un tombeur". Un briseur de cœurs. Les "kyaa" seront remplacés par les "salauds".

C'est un bambin à la peau livide mais soyeuse, qui marche sous la pluie, sous l'orage, à la tombée de la nuit, à côté des voitures qui vont et viennent. Ses pieds nus râpent le goudron, y laissant du rouge. Le môme marche, les bras enroulés autour de lui -pour conserver sa maigre chaleur-, ses vêtements en lambeaux permettant de voir la maigreur de son corps et les nombreuses -trop nombreuses- marques de coups, brûlures et toutes ces saloperies destinées à faire mal.

C'est un gosse à l'histoire dite banale, vue et répétée. Une mère prostituée et junkie, un père alcoolique, violent et incestueux. Des soucis d'argent, tiens... des polonais, et un môme de plus qui entre dans l'organisme de la prostitution.

Fais le beau jeunot, trouve de gentils clients, évite les SM, ne pleure pas -jamais-, simule un plaisir qui te répugne. Car la véritable douleur viendra plus tard. Peu de gens aiment réellement les gosses, beaucoup aiment les adolescents. Serre les dents et laisse-toi faire, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais.

C'est le fantôme d'un gosse qui marche sur l'autoroute, à côté des voitures qui vont et viennent.

Ah, trop tard, ils t'ont rattrapé...

Y a le monde qui se pète les gueule. Il a trouvé ça drôle. Il a ri, et il rit encore. Y a des gens qui crèvent dehors et lui, il rit.

Putain, ce qu'il est beau ce con.

Il regarde les gens tomber autour de lui et il rit, sans s'arrêter.

Putain, ce qu'il est beau ce con.

Et il tourne, il tourne et tourne encore, et ses cheveux volent autour de son adorable visage. Y a son monde qui crève. Et lui, il rit.

Lui, c'est un gamin. Un p'tit con qui a grandi trop vite. C'est pas un gamin plus triste ou plus joyeux que les autres, peut-être juste plus mature. Quand la couleur indéfinissable de ses yeux déteint sur ses joues, il pleure pour le monde. Jamais pour lui, toujours pour ce monde autour d'elle qui se pète la gueule.

Un gamin à la belle gueule fracassée, qui rit pour se foutre du monde en lui renvoyant l'image de sa propre décadence. Son rire semble crier "Hey, j'suis encore là. Vous m'avez pas eu. Je suis encore là!".

Ouais, il est beau son rire.

C'est un simple gamin de dix ans. Un gamin qui réapprend à vivre. C'est con, hein? Qu'il s'ouvre au monde, tandis que lui se pète la gueule. Alors ce gamin se renferme peu à peu.

Parce que c'est pas beau,

Un monde qui se pète la gueule.

_Mais de toute façon, tu me supplieras de te le rappeler._

_Et lorsque tu voudras te souvenir de ce_

_que tu as voulu oublier._

_N'aie crainte petit humain,_

_Je serais là._

_Et plus jamais tu n'oublieras._

* * *

Voici donc le prologue, très court. Normal, c'est un prologue. Les chapitres seront plus longs, variant entre 14 et 20 pages.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Billy.


	2. Chapitre 1 Nous nous dévorons tous

**Auteur: **Billy Stone

**Bêta: **Kimi-ebi, comme d'hab :)

**Disclamer:** Je les ais voler, tous à moi -_-. Non, malheureusement, pas à moi.

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu.

**Résumé: **"Mais Kyuubi commis un crime infâme. Il aima l'Enfant du Créateur. Il fut donc transformer en monstre hideux et exilé sur Terre. Mais, se languissant de son unique amour, l'Enfant, désespéré, se jeta du haut de son perchoir pour plonger dans les abysses de la Terre. Les deux amants s'aperçurent alors. Mais un mur infranchissable les séparait. Tous deux devinrent fous. Puis les Hommes apparurent, le monde se construisit. Et l'Enfant et Kyuubi, eux, était condamné à se regarder sans se toucher, à ne jamais être ensemble." Je me perds dans tes yeux. Et je me demande depuis quand ai-je abandonné la Partie.

**Rating: **M pour violence, torture, mention de viol, drogues et lemon.

**BlaBla de l'auteur:** Merci à Subaru-2501 pour sa mise en favoris! Mon Dieu, oserai-je espérer un commentaire pour ce chapitre? ;) Maa, c'pas grave, j'continus de poster quand même :P. Sinon, je poste le chapitre un pour entamer cette fic, puis je me mets à un rythme donc de postage toute les deux semaines, les mercredi. Bisnouille à tous.

**A toi.**

Ma mère, ma douce mère, ma mamouche.

Toi dont le cri de douleur reigne en maître à mes oreilles.

Toi dont les larmes sont gravées dans mes rétines.

Je te demande pardon maman. Pour tout le mal que j'ai pus te faire.

Je t'en supplis, ne m'en veut pas. Je ne suis qu'une conne de plus.

Maman, regardes-moi. Je t'en supplis. Prends-moi dans tes bras et serres-moi. Serres-moi fort. Promets-moi de ne jamais me lâcher.

Toi, l'éternelle survivante. La femme au goût de soleil.

Efface ces plis soucieux de ton si beau visage, et redonne à tes yeux verts leur éclat d'antan.

Et pardonnes-nous de te faire souffrir.

Toi, ma mère. Ma seule mère.

Si seulement tu savais come je t'aime.

**B.S**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Les cuisines de l'enfer doivent ressembler à celles_

_de ces lieux miteux où on ne va que rarement, _

_La même odeur répugnante,_

_Les mêmes attouchements sales,_

_Et le même rêve d'en partir..._

Il retourne les steaks, ferme les yeux et prie pour ne pas commettre de meurtre. Des rires gras résonnent autour de lui, et une odeur de tabac froid lui noie les narines. Des gouttes d'huile giclent et lui brûlent les yeux. Il inspire profondément. Il veut juste que tout se termine rapidement.

C'est comme une grande goulée d'air qui force mes poumons. C'est comme une langue de feu qui me déchire les entrailles. C'est un cri qui franchit mes lèvres. Ce sont des pas dans le couloir, puis ma tête qui se fait enfouir au milieu d'un bonnet C. Mes joues sont sèches et je ne pleure pas. Depuis des années. La lumière s'allume et m'éblouit. Je plisse les yeux avant de rire doucement.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me mets à rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est encore là. Que fait-elle ici ? Je ne me souviens pas.

C'est de l'eau qui dégouline le long de mon crâne, et une insulte qui résonne dans ma chambre. Elle me fait face. Du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq, elle me toise avec mépris. Je sais bien qu'elle hait ce que je suis devenu. Ses boucles bordeaux sont relevées en un chignon lâche, et je suppose que ses yeux doivent me fusiller derrière ses épaisses lunettes noires teintées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là. Je ne sais pas ce que nous faisons là. Je l'observe se pencher vers moi, et me serrer dans ses bras. Fort. Très fort. Comme si elle voulait que l'on fusionne, que je m'enfonce dans sa chaire. Des cris résonnent dans l'appartement. Je ne sais pas quel genre de cris ce sont. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux juste qu'elle me serre. Qu'elle me serre fort. Qu'elle me coupe de ce monde qui m'entoure. Qu'elle me protège. Encore et encore. Je suis en sécurité dans ses bras. Je suis sauf. J'hoquète, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale, tandis qu'elle me sert plus fort. Je me retrouve écrasé contre sa peau blanche, enfermé dans son odeur de Gauloises froides et de Chanel n°5. Je suis en sécurité.

Sa peau luit doucement à la lumière blafarde de la lampe. Les draps de soie m'entourant sont froissés, tandis qu'elle se tient à genoux sur eux. Elle fredonne un air qui m'est inconnu, timide musique - sûrement d'origine russe - qui s'envole et flotte autour de moi, me berçant doucement. Sa peau est nue contre moi, elle ne porte qu'une culotte et une chemise ouverte. Elle me sert fort. Sa main passe lentement dans mes cheveux, son autre main, dans mon dos, s'attarde sur mon immense tatouage. Elle le caresse lentement.

Langoureusement.

Mes dents pénètrent sa peau et elle se tend. Elle sait ce qu'il va se passer. Elle ne m'en veut pas. Son dos cogne contre le matelas, ses lunettes valsent et viennent s'écraser sur le sol, et son maigre corps rebondit. J'enfonce ma tête entre ses seins et inspire fortement, j'aime son odeur. Je veux m'y perdre. Je suis en sécurité. Je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle.

Elle n'a pas peur, même quand mes doigts pétrissent bien trop violement la peau tendre de ses hanches, quand mes dents s'enfoncent dans son sein gauche. Et je plonge en elle, à la recherche de sa chaleur. Notre corps à corps est violent, et je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mes épaules. Son corps s'arque et convulse. Je ne sais pas si c'est de plaisir ou de peur. Alors sans réfléchir, je me retire et la jette au sol. Un cri franchit ses lèvres.

Et je la prends à même le sol. Sans douceur. Je pénètre en elle, et mes mains frappent sa peau. Mes ongles ravagent son ventre et ses hanches, mes dents viennent mordre ses lèvres, avant de repartir se planter dans sa nuque.

Elle a mal, et elle hurle de plaisir. C'est sa déviante. Si elle peut rester saine d'esprit, c'est grâce à cela. Elle abhorre la douceur, et se complait dans la violence.

Je perds peu à peu la notion du temps, me perdant en elle. Elle m'appartient. Elle est à moi. Et dans un geste désespéré, je me colle à elle, et souris en sentant ses bras m'entourer. Et elle me serre. Fort. Elle ne me lâchera pas. Je le sais. Qu'importe le mal que je lui fais. Elle ne m'abandonnera pas, jamais. Alors j'accélère mes mouvements, et nos cris se rejoignent dans le silence de la nuit.

Je me retire lentement, la fixe. Ces yeux violets me dévisagent sans détour. Et je ne supporte pas son regard. Avant que je comprenne, ma main se lève et s'aligne à sa joue. Elle intercepte mon mouvement, sans pour autant se dégager. Elle me fixe, elle me brûle. Je la hais. Mais je ne sais plus qui je hais. Elle ou cette créature qui se cache en moi. Mon corps s'écrase sur le sien et nos os s'entrechoquent. Mon poing s'abat sur le sol à ses côtés, et je hurle. Je me relève soudain, la tête entre mes mains, et hurle de toutes mes forces. Immédiatement, je l'entends accourir. Elle me prend dans ses bras et elle me serre. Fort. Elle ne me lâchera pas. Jamais.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il fait encore nuit. Mais l'aube va apparaître dans quelques instants. Je le sais. Car elle regarde par la fenêtre, dans sa nudité bafouée, une tasse de café dans ses mains, une cigarette aux lèvres. Elle regarde le ciel qui s'éclaircit, et pense en silence.

Elle se retourne, me sourit lentement.

« Tu es enfin réveillé... Naruto ? »

* * *

Je me suis encore réveillé aux aurores. Elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que je suis assis sur ma chaise, dans l'auditorium. Le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé. Du coin de l'oeil, je discerne une chevelure rose se diriger vers moi. Des yeux émeraude me dévisagent, tandis que je grince en silence des dents. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là bordel? Je ferme les yeux.

Les rouvre. Je suis devant chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ouvre lentement la porte, et suis accueilli par une claque. C'est elle. Elle me dévisage, énervée. Sa bouche s'ouvre... elle va crier. Je ne veux pas. Je passe à côté d'elle, en l'ignorant royalement. Puis ses cris résonnent à mes oreilles. Elle finit par me donner mes devoirs et son cours. Elle s'excuse aussi, de mauvais grâce, pour être rentrée si tard et pour n'être arrivée que quinze minutes après le début de son cours. Elle se met d'ailleurs à m'expliquer celui-ci de long en large. Je suis fatigué. Sa voix m'éreinte. Je ferme les yeux.

Il fait clair. Une odeur d'alcool et d'urine règne autour de moi. J'halète, incapable de reprendre mon souffle. Des rires gras résonnent à mes côtés. Il est là. Il rit aussi. Et tous les autres l'entourent. Tous dans leurs magnifiques costumes, des cigarettes à la main. Je casse les œufs, évite une giclée d'huile bouillante. Je veux juste que tout cela s'arrête.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, elle est assise sur mon lit. Ses lèvres sont tendues en un sourire et pendant un instant je crois qu'elle va me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je remarque bien vite ses pupilles dilatées. Ses narines frémissent à chaque inspiration, et ses muscles se bandent par intervalles irréguliers. Des tremblements agitent son corps par saccades. Elle attrape brusquement, et brutalement, mon bras, et y rentre ses ongles. Puis elle se met à rire.

Elle me fait peur. Je ferme les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvre, elle est toujours là. Je la vois sourire étrangement.

« C'est de la bonne, tu n'imagines même pas. Tu en veux? »

Je ne réponds pas. Ses paroles m'écœurent, me répugnent. Je sais bien pourquoi elle fait ça. Elle se rappelle ainsi d'un dénommé Neji. Le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, malgré le nombre de ceux qui sont passées par sa couche. Neji. Il est mort, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais je l'ai vu à la télévision. C'est un ministre. Il a une belle femme, brune avec des macarons, au bras. Ils sourient, heureux face à la caméra, un enfant dans les bras. Neji et Tenten Hyûga. Ils sont beaux. Elle, elle est sale.

Mais lorsqu'elle prend sa drogue, elle me dit qu'elle le revoit. Qu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble, et que leur fils est à leurs côtés. Elle m'a dit que son fils était parti, un soir alors que je rentrais. S'il est parti, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai retrouvé dans la baignoire. Il était bleu. C'est drôle, un humain bleu. Je le lui ai dit, et le lendemain il n'y était plus. Il est donc bien parti je suppose.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle dit m'aimer. On se ressemblait, son fils et moi. Parfois, elle se trompe de prénom, mais je n'en tiens pas compte.

Je lui dois beaucoup, alors je ne dis rien.

Mais elle me fait peur. Je ferme les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvre, je la retrouve en train de me secouer en pleurant. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle me crie, mais je crois que c'est méchant. Et qu'elle ne s'adresse pas vraiment à moi. Son corps décharnés se colle à moi, et son opulente poitrine se presse contre mon torse. Je la laisse faire, et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle pleure doucement.

Elle finit par se calmer, et me sourit. Elle essuie vivement ses larmes, avant de se lever en lissant son kimono. Elle rattache d'un geste mécanique ses longs cheveux noirs, et enlève le khôl ayant coulé sous ses yeux mauves.

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud mon Sasu?

- Ouais, s'te plait... merci, Hinata… »

Elle sourit, et descend les marches. Mon dos cogne contre le lit, tandis que je ferme les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières.

Lorsque je les rouvre, il est déjà tard, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et un chocolat chaud devenu froid m'attend, posé au pied de mon lit.

* * *

Les portes furent ouvertes à son passage, chaque personne présente se reculant religieusement. Un silence résonnait dans la pièce, seulement interrompu par les lourdes respirations des "invités".

« Que l'un de vous m'explique ce qu'est ce putain de bordel ou je vous jure que je l'autorise, dit-il en me désignant du doigt, à vous arracher vos couilles molles et vos minuscules pénis de tafioles avant de les préparer comme elle sait si bien le faire, avec de l'ail et diverses herbes, et de vous les faire bouffer. Vous avez trois minutes. »

Un sourire étire délicatement mes lèvres, tandis que sous les yeux médusés des hommes présents je me colle langoureusement à son bras. Un frisson parcours l'assemblée, et je n'ai pas besoin de faire spécialement attention pour remarquer leurs regards avides de luxure parcourir de manière répugnante mon corps. Délicatement, je penche ma tête sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur son épaule, mes lèvres contre son oreille gauche.

« Dis rebenok **(1)**, tu n'y serais pas allé un peu fort? Et tant de si vilains mots sortant de lèvres si... innocentes - je secoue doucement la tête, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Tu sais que chez moi, on punissait les méchants garçons, ronronné-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Il a un reniflement amusé.

« Calme-toi Printsessa** (2)**, sinon je vais être obligé de te tenir en laisse... ou de t'attacher... Mmm, les deux propositions me semblent intéressantes. »

Le même sourire narquois se dessine sur nos lèvres.

« Amour, claironné-je, il me semble que les trois minutes sont passées non ?

- En effet chérie, il me semble aussi... -un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres- Alors messieurs, pouvez-vous me dire qui est le petit con qui nous a vendus à un connard de flic, huh?

Le silence semble s'épaissir, et tous sont pris de tremblements. Aucun n'ose bouger, l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Un frisson de peur et d'excitation me traverse, tandis que j'observe le profil de mon compagnon. Ses yeux habituellement bleus semblent s'être durcis sous la colère, et du métal glacé luit furieusement dans ses orbes. Ses mèches blondes caressent sa mâchoire carrée, et certaines effleurent ses pommettes saillantes, typiques d'origine scandinave. _Mon viking..._ Mon sourire s'agrandit, tandis que je sors une montre-gousset en argent de l'une des poches de sa veste de smoking noir.

« Il vous reste exactement... six secondes pour répondre, chantonné-je.

- Monsieur, c'est..., commence l'un.

- Cinq.

- Il faut nous comprendre ils disaient que..., reprend un autre.

- Quatre. Que vous quoi Messieurs?

-Que nous n'aurions rien, et qu'aucun mal ne vous serait fait, vous savez bien que l'on vous aime trop pour vous vendre si on sait que vous risquez de mourir Monsieur.

- Deux. Une belle bande de bâtards, pas vrai Amour ? »

Il sourit.

« En effet Chérie. »

Zéro...

Il me tient galamment la porte, le regard adouci, un léger sourire, vrai pour une fois, s'esquisse sur ses lèvres délicatement ourlées.

Putain, ce qu'il est beau. Mon coeur s'emballe tandis qu'un rire incontrôlable monte le long de ma gorge et ripe sur mes lèvres.

Oui, il est vraiment magnifique... lorsqu'il est ainsi... lorsqu'il rayonne de cette aura si particulière, somptueux dans son costume noir à cravate lâche.

Il est beau...

Je m'avance, passe la porte que j'entends se refermer derrière moi. Un serveur nous ouvre un parapluie qu'il referme. Les gouttes fraîches coulent sur mon front. Si beau…

« Merci... Naruto. »

Lorsqu'il est couvert de sang...

* * *

Je le vois chaque jour, mais je ne peux que rarement m'approcher. Mon corps semble emprisonné, incontrôlable. Je suis englué, je crois qu'on le dit comme ça, dans une épaisse gélatine et coincé dans une pièce aux quatre murs. Sans porte, sans fenêtre. Les murs sont blancs. Mais un cri retentit toujours. Et les murs dégoulinent. C'est beau. Je ne sais pas ce que s'est. C'est beau. Ma première maman d'adoption, il me semble, m'a toujours dit que les murs étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant dans une pièce. Enfin je crois. Je ne vois plus ma première maman. Mon premier papa d'adoption m'a dit qu'elle était assise à la droite de Vieux en train de jouer de la harpe, des anges autour d'elle. Je crois qu'elle est contente au côté de ce Vieux. C'est qui d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le demander à mon premier papa. Je ne le vois plus, lui non plus. On m'a dit qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce aux quatre murs. Sans porte, ni fenêtre. Qu'il est attaché et ne peut pas bouger. Ils disent qu'ainsi il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Il est enfermé dans... un bison je crois. Mais comment on peut être dans un bison ? Ils l'ont mis dans son ventre? Mais mon premier papa est pas un bébé bison lui ! Et puis il était gentil. Il n'a jamais été méchant. Je comprends pas, je l'aimais bien moi. Il me donnait souvent des pierres...'fin, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. J'étais lourd après, j'arrêtais pas de tomber et lui riait, me prenait dans ses bras, et me disait que j'étais son lourdeau, mais qu'il m'aimait quand même. Puis il me montait dans ma chambre et me bordait. _Bonne nuit mon sucre d'orge_. Et maman me disait bonne nuit avant de sortir elle aussi. Oh oui ! Elle était belle ma première maman ! Toute jolie, comme les poupées de porcelaine, c'est ce que disait papa... D'ailleurs, c'est fragile ça non? Parce que ma première maman, elle était pas fragile du tout. Elle était gentille. Une poupée de porcelaine, c'est gentil ? Faudrait que j'en vois une pour lui demander. En tout cas, si ma maman leurs ressemblait, alors elles doivent être très gentilles et très câlines ! Ce que je l'aimais ma maman. Elle était belle. Surtout lorsqu'elle peignait les murs en rouge. C'était très beau. mais je préfère le bleu moi. Mais pas elle apparemment, elle boudait quand je lui demandais de changer la couleur. Dîtes, vous croyez que les bisons peuvent avoir des bébés humains ? Hein, dîtes ?

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le réveiller. Il dormait si bien. Il était si beau. Mon bébé, mon doux petit bébé. Il est intelligent de toute manière, il rattrapera les cours. Il dormait si bien, si paisiblement... comme mon petit Nathan... mon fils, mon fils adoré. Dommage qu'il ait du partir en voyage. Il me manque souvent. Mon bébé. Mon amour. Mais j'aime bien l'autre quand même. Il est gentil. Il ne dit jamais rien quand je me drogue, mais il nettoie toujours ce que je salis et il s'occupe de moi. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

« Madame, pour l'exercice n°58, est-ce qu'on doit utiliser... »

Je n'écoute ce stupide élève que d'une oreille. Ce qu'être prof' peut être ennuyant. Lasse, je lui réponds du bout des lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois une touffe de cheveux endormie. Enfin, celui à qui appartient la touffe dort. Shikamaru Nara. Un géni, y a pas à dire. Un géni paresseux par contre. Les autres prof' le réveillent. Ce qu'ils peuvent être ennuyeux. Je le laisse dormir. De toute façon, il sait déjà tout ce que je raconte. Et il me fait pas chier. L'autre aussi est comme ça. Je crois que le petit Nara est homosexuel. Honnêtement, grand bien lui fasse, chacun son cul, mais je dois avouer que j'admire son courage d'embrasser son copain devant ce lycée de catho extrémistes. J'aime pas les extrémistes de toute façon. Son mec est vraiment pas mal, d'un point de vue objectif et féminin. Un grand brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, baraqué, et des tatouages étranges sur les joues. On va parfois boire un verre ensemble, il est l'un des hommes d'un de mes fournisseurs. Un gamin sympa et pas trop prise de tête. Une tête brûlée d'ailleurs, il fonce dans le tas, réfléchit peu, mais je suis sûre qu'il peut être intelligent parfois...

Bon Dieu, je dois vraiment m'ennuyer comme un rat mort pour disserter sur ça...

J'ai hâte de rentrer, Sasuke m'aura peut-être préparé des pâtes saumon-brocolis... Enfin, ce qu'il me faut, c'est surtout une seringue. Je commence déjà à trembler sous les effets du manque. Mince. J'ai plus qu'à attendre la fin de la journée...

La cloche vient enfin de sonner et tous ces petits cons d'élèves se sont cassés, même Shikamaru. Dommage j'aurais voulu voir son mec pour ma dose... Mon téléphone sonne, et je le sort lentement de mon sac-à-main sans fond ; en effet, il mange toutes mes affaires. C'est un message de Sas'ke qui me demande quand je rentre. Je me mets à taper lentement la réponse avant de me stopper brutalement... Si j'ai mon portable cela signifie que j'ai mon répertoire donc mes contacts... Fébrilement, je cherche celui intitulé "Ocaou"... je soupire de soulagement. Je vais encore me faire engueuler, mais je m'en fous. J'envoie rapidement une réponse à Sasuke, puis retourne dans ma liste de contacts.

Le numéro que je compose me semble bien trop familier. Il ne va pas être content. Tant pis, j'ai besoin de ma dose...

« Je rentrerai tard. Désolée Sas'ke. »

_Mais le problème c'est que les rêves sont faits pour être rêvés,_

_Et la personne que je suis est athée._

_Alors n'espère pas partir._

_Tu ne t'en sortiras pas._

* * *

**(1)** Gamin en russe.

**(2)** Princesse en russe.

Alors? Nul, divin, excécrable? Et que pensez-vous de mon OC? Bref, vous l'aurez compris, j'espère de tout coeur un avis, positif ou négatif, court ou long...Pourquoi diable me fais-je l'impression d'une toxico en manque? ;)

A bientôt pour un autre OS et à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre.

PS: Si certain(e)s ont une meilleure idée pour le résumé, je leur serais reconaissante de m'en faire part, car je suis moi-même peut douée à ce niveau.

Bisnouille.

Billy.


	3. Chapitre 2 Et nous en rions, mais

**Auteur: **Billy Stone

**Bêta: **Kimi-ebi, comme d'hab :)

**Disclamer:** Je les ais volés, tous à moi -_-. Non, malheureusement, pas à moi.

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu.

**Résumé: **"Mais Kyuubi commis un crime infâme. Il aima l'Enfant du Créateur. Il fut donc transformer en monstre hideux et exilé sur Terre. Mais, se languissant de son unique amour, l'Enfant, désespéré, se jeta du haut de son perchoir pour plonger dans les abysses de la Terre. Les deux amants s'aperçurent alors. Mais un mur infranchissable les séparait. Tous deux devinrent fous. Puis les Hommes apparurent, le monde se construisit. Et l'Enfant et Kyuubi, eux, était condamné à se regarder sans se toucher, à ne jamais être ensemble." Je me perds dans tes yeux. Et je me demande depuis quand ai-je abandonné la Partie.

**Rating: **M pour violence, torture, mention de viol, drogues et lemon.

**BlaBla de l'auteur:** Merci beaucoup à** NightySxeety** pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchée, je suis heureuse que mon travail te plaise et j'espère que cette suite ne te décevera pas.

Haha, désolée si je t'embrouille **Dorayaki-san**, mais ce n'est que le début, et en effet, fais bien attention aux détails ;). J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

Ensuite, désolée pour ces deux jours de retards mais ma bêta a finit la correction jeudi soir et entre temps je m'étais endormie donc bon -'. Désolée, désolée.

Ensuite, juste, je ne sais pas combien excatement, mais je sais que ma fic à eu une centaine de visites. Je ne vous demande pas de poster des romans mais juste un "bien", "nul", ou "pathétique" que j'essaierai de développer après par MP me serait utile, et je sais que c'est chiant (je suis lectrice aussi, je connais, mais un simple mot ne prend pas 30 min).

Désolée pour le "coup de gueule".

Merci pour toutes les mises en favorites de ma fic et pour les...suivies (les follow quoi).

**A toi.**

Je pensais être la seule à me couper, j'avais tort. Tu as cédé.

Toi. Que j'aime autant que j'abhorre.

Toi, qui chaque jour semble revenir de loin.

Toi qui m'a abandonnée et que je recherche encore. Mais tu marches sur une route invisible sur laquelle je ne peux aller. Je n'ai en face de moi que ce que tu m'as laissé.

Ton fantôme.

Ma sœur, je t'offre cette histoire sans titre et ce chapitre car celui-ci est un hymne à la vie. Et je veux que tu l'entendes, cet hymne. Je veux que tu brûles comme je brûle. Mais jamais tu ne liras mes écrits, je crains ton jugement face à leur vulgarité.

Jamais tu ne liras cette lettre, j'ai peur de te blesser.

Car je te hais, Ô oui je te hais. Je te hais comme l'amant qui veille sur sa maîtresse. Je te hais avec tendresse. Ma haine brûle en moi, mais je ne peux te la dire.

Car tu es si fragile, toi, ma traîtresse.

Toi qui continue de m'abandonner, de marcher sur ta putain de route sans revenir me chercher.

Ton regard vide me rend faible.

Ces marques sur tes bras me rendent malade.

Je ne veux pas te voir.

Mais tu es finalement arrivée.

Et ce n'est pas toi qui est là.

Car en face de moi, je ne vois que ce que tu as laissé.

Je ne vois que du vide.

**B.S**

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Reste-là petit homme,_

_Et danse, danse avec moi._

_Ne t'arrête pas._

_Et __continue__ de danser sous la pluie..._

Les hommes autour de moi sourient d'un air fier, imposants dans leurs smoking haute-couture... et leur ventre bedonnant. Ils me répugnent. Je les honnis, je les hais. Je voudrais tous les tuer. Maintenant. Sans attendre. Les dépecer, les massacrer. Ils ne sont chefs que de nom. Ils n'en ont pas le mental, peut-être juste la carrure. Ils ne sont chefs qu'uniquement car ils ont appris à fumer le cigare avec classe, à descendre du whisky sans hésitation, à molester les nouveaux, à faire des commentaires salaces accompagnés de rires gras et, surtout, à aboyer des ordres sans queue ni tête mais avec des airs suffisamment convaincants.

Bon Dieu, ce que je les abhorre.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone coupe momentanément toute discussion, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je me relève alors de toute la hauteur que mon mètre quatre-vingt-dix m'accorde, tire sur les manches de mon costume noir pour le remettre en place et leur adresse un regard glacial.

« Je me vois contraint de quitter cette... charmante réunion. Pour toutes questions ou informations veuillez vous adresser à mon bras droit.

- Votre bras droit ?

- Yumi, appelai-je. »

Leur respiration se coupe tandis qu'elle apparaît par la porte, magnifique dans une robe noire moulante et échancrée, mettant en valeur ses seins fermes et ronds, ses longues jambes et sa croupe rebondie. Yumi est belle, et elle le sait. Mais jamais elle ne passera sous la table d'un PDG pour avoir une promotion, bien qu'elle n'hésitera pas à lui présenter sa croupe ou sa poitrine le temps de lui enfoncer un couteau dans les couilles puis de l'égorger.

Putain, ce que j'aime cette fille.

« Une femme ? Depuis quand une femme a-t-elle de l'importance dans un business d'hommes ?

- Depuis que cette femme a fait poser par votre amant un format spécial de mini-bombe, que ce soit sur vos si charmants petits pénis ou dans votre agréable trou pour les receveurs. Excusez ma vulgarité, mon cher, mais après tout... je ne suis qu'une femme. »

Sa tirade est accompagnée d'un magnifique sourire, bien que je puisse aisément deviner la haine brûlant dans son regard caché par ses éternelles lunettes.

« Maintenant, si vous me permettez, j'aimerais pouvoir m'installer afin de commencer cette réunion et de permettre à mon patron de rappeler son correspondant. »

Un rire m'échappe tandis que je tourne les talons pour monter sur le toit. Je fronce légèrement des sourcils en me rendant compte de la personne qui m'a appelé, avant de composer son numéro.

Les sonneries d'attente détruisent le peu de patience qu'il me restait tandis que j'allume brusquement une cigarette. Je vais en avoir besoin.

* * *

Tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as laissé là. Tout seul. Sans que je sache quoi faire. Tu m'as laissé. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Jamais. Je te hais. Je t'honnis, te renie. Je veux te voir plonger dans la dépression. Finir au suicide. Puis continuer de vivre quand même, ta nullité pesant sur tes épaules et la culpabilité te rongeant. Je veux te voir souffrir. Je veux te faire souffrir. Je te détruirai. Je te détruirai sans nulle rédemption. Sans aucun pardon. Ta perte sera ma vie. Tes larmes ma vengeance. Tu mourras de ma main sans que j'aie besoin de la lever sur toi. Tu m'as enfermé dans cette pièce sans issue, sans lumière. Ca fait une putain d'éternité que je patiente, enfermé ici.

Ca fait une putain d'éternité que je suis fou.

Je suis fou depuis si longtemps que je m'en souviens plus. Pourtant il me semble avoir été sain d'esprit il fut un temps ; du moins… autant qu'un être humain puisse l'être. Si je suis humain. Si je l'ai été. Si je ne le suis pas, j'ai toujours été fou alors. La haine est le seul chemin que je connaisse.

La sainteté d'esprit n'existe pas. Les humains sont tous fous, mais étant donné qu'ils se conforment au même moule, ils se croient tous saint d'esprit. Ce qu'ils me font pitié, ces pauvres êtres à la recherche du bonheur, ces pauvres petits cons tout le temps en dépression qui ne réalisent même pas leur chance d'être en vie. Au final, ils sont eux aussi enfermés dans une cage qu'ils se sont créée. Pathétique. Je préfère être fou.

Je préfère te détruire.

Tu es fou, toi aussi. Même si tu le caches bien. Tu es fou, étant donné que tu es moi. A moins que nous soyons tout deux des personnes distinctes, mais dans ce cas, c'est moins drôle.

Tu m'as abandonné ici. Tu m'as laissé. Sans un mot, sans un geste. Tu as fermé la porte. Tu t'es enfermé dans la prison qu'est ton corps. Moi seul en possède la clef. Alors je te ferai languir ; je ferai miroiter sous tes yeux l'espoir de la délivrance. Et quand le monde entier t'aura déçu, quand tu seras seul dans ta tête ; je serai là.

Et je te détruirai.

Tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser ici.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Tout pulse, tout tourne autour de moi. J'ai mal à la tête. Et ça fait mal.

Je suis seul dans cette pièce comme je l'ai toujours été. Seul avec moi-même, et j'ai mal à la tête. Je veux sortir. Je dois sortir. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais vomir.

J'ai mal à la tête.

* * *

Je traîne des pieds sous la pluie, je suis fatiguée. D'une expiration, j'expulse la fumée de mes poumons. Une bouteille de vodka à la main, je marche dans les rues malfamées. Cela me fait rire. Tout me fait rire.

Au coin de la rue, un petit con se fait tabasser par un mec plus grand que lui. Un peu plus loin, une pute accoste un homme d'allure coincé qui presse le pas. Il l'envoie bouler et s'avance vers un prostitué tatoué à la carrure de tueur russe. Je ris encore. Cet homme, je le vois souvent dans des revues politiques. Un nom commençant par un H ou je sais plus trop. En tout cas, sa nana ne doit pas lui convenir, vu comme il gémit alors que l'autre l'a retourné dans la ruelle. Je trouve ça drôle. La plupart des grands politiciens sont soit des pédés inavoués, soit des adeptes du masochisme. Tss, ils sont pitoyables. Ils me font rire.

Tout me fait rire.

Les Hommes sont des animaux. Pour le comprendre, il suffit de venir ici. Dans la 7ème rue du 13ème. Tout le monde sait ce qui s'y passe et tout le monde y passe, pour ensuite retourner à une vie bien sous tout rapport. Pathétique.

De loin, un homme s'approche et ouvre la bouche, commençant à me demander pour combien je vends mon cul. Mais un regard sur mon visage et il s'en va, une queue imaginaire entre les jambes, l'autre la tête en l'air. Pitoyable. Désolé chéri, mon cul est très bien dans ma robe hors de prix.

Je m'allume une autre cigarette, porte la bouteille à mes lèvres. Un dealer m'accoste et finit la gueule explosé contre le mur. Je hais la drogue. Beaucoup d'écrivains en rient, en jouent, comme tous les ados. Si seulement ils savaient où cela peut mener. Ils me répugnent, leur bêtise me fatigue.

Je ne sais pas où est Naruto. Après la réunion, je l'ai vu descendant du toit et traversant le hall de l'hôtel de luxe d'un pas pressé et énervé. Il m'est passé devant sans m'accorder le moindre regard, les traits du visage crispés et les poings serrés. Je plains celui ou celle qui l'a mis dans cet état. Vaut mieux pas chercher le chef de la mafia et de la 7ème rue du 13ème.

Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien. Pas mon problème si on retrouve un cadavre le lendemain. Suffit d'envoyer les nettoyeurs. C'pas mon problème. De toute façon Naruto ne se fera jamais attraper. Et les sous-fifres, on s'en fout. Enfin Naruto s'en fout pas lui, mais moi si. Alors tant pis si un ou deux va en taule. Il finira bien par sortir.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait l'air sacrément énervé. Mon viking... Et d'autant plus sur les nerfs étant donné sa crise cette nuit.

Je grimace.

Je soupire.

Puis je le vois.

Un p'tit con paumé qui marche sous la pluie.

Mais pas n'importe quel petit con.

* * *

Je suis raide sur le siège, intimidé. Elle me fixe, sans rien dire. Je rougis, je n'ose pas parler. Mon père me disait toujours de tourner sept fois la langue dans ma bouche avant de parler, mais j'ose pas, j'ai peur qu'elle reste bloquée. Du coup je me tais. Elle finit par sourire, et croise les mains sous son menton.

« Tu sais, commence-t-elle, c'est ici que sont faits les meilleurs chocolats chauds de la ville, avec des chamallows et de la crème fouettée... Tu en veux un ? »

J'hoche rapidement la tête, plusieurs fois, pour lui montrer que je veux bien. Elle rit doucement et passe la main tendrement dans mes cheveux. Son contact me fige et je rougis encore plus.

« Tu ne parles pas ? Aurais-tu avalé ta langue ? »

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, mais vérifie quand même que ma langue est là. En me voyant faire, elle se met à rire ; son rire est beau ! Elle me sourit encore puis appelle le serveur en levant le bras. Celui-ci arrive, un plateau à la main. Plateau sur lequel repose une énorme glace blanche, avec de la crème fouetté et une cerise rouge d'aspect collant. Ma bouche s'entrouvre devant elle et je me demande si c'est la reine des glaces. Je peux la voir qui m'observe du coin de l'œil - l'œil à un coin ? - et qui sourit encore une fois, avant de rire. Mais c'est un rire "doux", "gentil" elle ne se moque pas, et commande au serveur en plus d'un chocolat chaud et d'un café la même glace que celle qu'il a. Le serveur m'ignore et renifle avant de lui sourire en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Elle claque de la langue, agacée, et dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, trop occupé à la regarder.

Elle est belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre commande arrive.

* * *

Il s'est jeté sur la glace comme s'il n'en avait jamais mangé. D'ailleurs, en a-t-il mangé un jour? Je me le demande. Voyant que je le fixe, il relève son petit nez droit couvert de crème blanche (NA: de la crème fouettée hein ;)) et me sourit d'un sourire plein de glace. Cette vision m'attendrit.

« Dis-moi chaton, demandé-je, que faisais-tu sous la pluie? »

Il avale rapidement sa bouchée et hésite à me répondre, ses yeux déviants sur le côté.

« Je... je voulais sortir et j'a-j'avais mal à la tête, marmonne-t-il en baissant la dite tête. »

Je lui souris pour le rassurer, et me penche en avant pour prendre mon café dont j'avale une gorgée.

« Tu n'as pas été en cours?

- Nope.

- Pourquoi?

- 'Pas envie. »

J'hoche la tête tout en le regardant repousser sa glace déjà finie. Sans lui demander, j'en commande une autre au serveur pervers. Il rougit et baisse la tête en souriant. Il est attendrissant. Il est apitoyant. Il est pathétique.

Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel con.

Je m'allume d'un geste une cigarette ; le patron m'envoie une œillade meurtrière mais je choisis ce moment pour retirer mes épaisses lunettes opaques. Immédiatement, ses yeux se baissent, et plus important, sa bouche se ferme. Mon regard se reporte sur le petit chaton trempé devant moi. De la crème fouettée couvre ses lèvres, son menton, et je peux en apercevoir sur son front. Le nez dans son chocolat chaud, il me sourit timidement, sans me quitter des yeux.

« Et...hum, dis-moi, commencé-je, tu habites tout seul ? »

Il engloutit d'un coup une grande quantité de glace. Apparemment le serveur a apporté la commande sans que je m'en rende compte. Je m'en fous. Il n'est pas intéressant. L'être devant moi l'est beaucoup plus.

Oui, Sasuke Uchiha me fascine.

Ses yeux se lèvent tandis qu'il réfléchit en plissant le front, ses mèches corbeaux et humides rebiquant autour de son visage blafard sous l'éclairage jaunâtre.

« Il y a Hinata qui vit avec moi. Elle est prof' dans mon lycée. Elle est gentille. Mais parfois... parfois... »

* * *

« Mmmmh, fait-elle en me fixant, comme pour m'encourager à continuer.

- Parfois elle est bizarre, dis-je dans en murmure en me penchant vers elle. Parfois elle prend quelque chose, en seringue ou alors c'est... comme... comme... du talc, m'exclamé-je fièr de ma comparaison. Et après elle... paraît ailleurs. Parfois elle est violente...

Je m'interromps en voyant ses yeux s'assombrire.

« Elle est pas méchante, crié-je presque. Elle est juste... très triste, et très seule. Un homme lui manque... Il s'appelle Neji Hyuuga. Elle m'a dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Et qu'il est parti très loin en lui promettant de revenir. Comme son fils d'ailleurs. Il était un peu plus âgé que moi et il était bleu dans son bain... C'est drôle un humain bleu, vous trouvez pas vous ? »

Elle me dévisage avec, je crois, de la tristesse.

« Mais c'est triste qu'il soit parti, continué-je en enfournant une cuillère de glace dans ma bouche. Il était très sympa - j'avale - mais très triste lui aussi. Je l'aimais bien. Il me faisait à manger parfois.

- Quel âge avait-il ?

- Humm... dix-sept ans je crois. Il disait toujours qu'il "voulait se casser de cette baraque merdique et s'éloigner de cette folle", il me disait qu'il nous prendrait avec aussi. Mais j'ai jamais su qui était la folle. Vous croyez qu'une dame était pas gentille avec lui ? »

Elle soupire, et me sourit doucement.

« Peut-être chaton, peut-être... -elle s'arrête, regarde par la vitre les gens courir sous la pluie, inspire, me fixe- et toi, des dames... ou des messieurs ne sont pas gentils avec toi ? »

J'écarquille les yeux et me mets à rire.

« Oh nonnonnonnonnon, tout le monde est gentil. »

Il se penche vers moi, comme pour me confier un secret, baisse le son de sa voix, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Il leur fait peur, me murmure-t-il alors.

- Qui ? »

Il ouvre la bouche, se penche encore plus et commence à me répondre.

* * *

« Es-tu en train de royalement te foutre de ma gueule ? »

Ma voix a claqué brutalement dans le silence qui s'était instauré. Elle baisse les yeux et se frotte le bras sur lequel je peux voir de nombreuses traces de piqures.

« Naruto, écoute, j'te demande pas de te la jouer genre "je suis ton psy", ok ?

- Nan, t'as raison, tu me demandes "étant donné notre passé commun, tu pourrais pas me filer de l'héro gratos ?", craché-je. Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu t'es vue dans un miroir récemment ?

- Mais bordel, j'te demande pas d'être mon père, juste de me filer...

- Ta putain de dose, l'interrompé-je. C'est ça, hein, que tu veux ? Juste une dose ? Une saloperie de dose ?! Tu veux encore de cette merde ? Mais putain, t'as pas vu où tout ça t'a menée ? Tu as fait quoi de ton rêve d'être avocate ? D'ouvrir un centre pour enfant battu ou une merde du genre ? Mais regarde où t'en es ! »

Elle se relève brutalement, envoyant valser sa chaise.

« Mais ta gueule ! Ferme-là ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

Elle se met à envoyer valser tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, à hurler en se tenant la tête, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

Elle a l'air folle.

Elle a l'air possédée.

Elle me ressemble.

Je me lève rapidement, lui prends les bras. Elle se débat, me frappe, se tortille et hurle.

« Je te hais, je te hais ! Va crever ! Monstre ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi... »

La fin de sa phrase se termine dans des sanglots, alors qu'elle me dévisage pitoyablement de dessous ses cheveux roses.

« Sakura, calme-toi.

- Non ! Non ! Je te hais ! Je te... je...- elle renifle -, j'vais te tuer ! T'as détruit ma vie ! Connard, salaud, connard ! »

Elle ne s'arrête plus, elle hurle, elle pleure. Je fais alors la seule chose possible. Ce que Yumi fait toujours avec moi.

Je l'attire dans mes bras et la serre. Fort. Je ne la lâcherai pas.

C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Toujours, depuis que le nouveau-né qu'elle était a ouvert les yeux et m'a fixé, avant de se mettre à rire en me regardant avec curiosité.

Tandis que sa mère se vidait de son sang à ses côtés.

Tandis que son père se jetait par la fenêtre.

Tandis qu'un couteau plein de sang brillait dans ma main.

Je me suis toujours dit que je ne la lâcherai pas. Peu importe combien elle me hait. Peu importe combien elle m'ait insulté pour avoir tué ses parents. Peu importe combien elle sombre.

Car je serai toujours son Daddy.

Car je l'ai élevée.

Alors je la serre dans mes bras. Fort.

Et je ne la lâcherai jamais.

« Je suis là, Sweetheart, je suis là. Tout ira bien. Du moins, autant que cela se peut. Je suis là. »

* * *

Je me relève en position assise et enfile ma robe pour couvrir mon corps nu et en sueur. Derrière moi, je peux l'entendre ricaner. Sans écouter un mot de plus, je me lève, prends les sachets remplis de poudre blanche et l'argent posés sur la table de chevet. J'ouvre la porte.

« C'est toujours un plaisir Hinata.

- Boucle-la Tenten. »

Et je ferme la porte.

* * *

« Protège-moi. J'ai peur. Serre-moi dans tes bras. Ne me laisse pas. Pas encore. Ne pars pas. Je t'en supplie, reste. Reste avec moi. »

Je m'accroche à lui, ne portant pas attention à ma nudité. Des larmes ruissèlent sur mon visage.

Il ricane, me dévisage.

« Ta manipulation est sans limite, Chérie. »

Je souris.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, Gaa'. »

Il sourit encore.

« Tu as peut-être l'avantage, mais le jeu n'est pas fini.

- Il ne finira jamais. »

Il se détourne, s'avance vers la porte.

« Que le meilleur gagne, dit-il.

- On se retrouve sur la ligne d'arrivée. »

La porte claque, le silence prend place. Le rideau tombe.

* * *

Je me relève du canapé, où je m'étais assoupi, en courant. Un horrible fracas m'a réveillé. J'ouvre brutalement la porte ; elle claque contre le mur. Et me stoppe avant de me mettre à rire.

Yumi se tient dans le salon, habillée d'une magnifique robe longue, noire, au décolleté plongeant dans son dos, perchée sur de hauts talons.

Elle est en train de ramasser la tringle du rideau qui est tombé, et tente vainement de la remettre en place, le rideau avec.

« Ce n'est pas drôle chaton, cette saloperie de rideau m'a assommée! »

Je ne peux me retenir et explose de rire.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Ce n'est pas avec ton mètre cinquante-huit que tu vas m'être utile.

- Certes mais un mètre cinquante-huit plus un mètre... soixante-cinq il me semble - dis, tes talons sont bien de dix centimètres ? Oui, je sais, j'ai l'œil -, ça fait beaucoup et on pourra y arriver. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Allez viens là, je te porte, me dit-elle.

- C'est à l'homme de porter la femme.

- Justement. »

Connasse.

* * *

Totalement défoncée, je sors de la maison close dans laquelle j'ai élu domicile. J'aime bien la patronne. Je m'appuie contre un mur en tentant vainement de marcher droit. J'ai du abuser sur la dose, en plus c'était de la mauvaise. Bah, tant pis. De loin, je vois une femme s'approcher. Je m'arrête et la dévisage.

Y a un ange qui s'est pété la gueule devant chez moi. Un ange à la gueule fracassée, aux valises sous les yeux, au corps décharné.

Un ange à la peau blanche qui luit sous la lumière de la lune rousse.

Un ange totalement défoncé à la mauvaise came.

Un ange qui avait tellement bu qu'il a trébuché et est tombé du Paradis pour arriver sur Terre.

Putain ce qu'elle est belle.

Sa robe blanche est faite d'un tissu vaporeux et léger, qui rebondit sur ses longues cuisses d'opale à chacun de ses mouvements, laissant sa silhouette se découper en ombre chinoise sous la lumière du soir. La robe se rapproche de moi. Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses rebondissent à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle a beau tanguer sur ses pieds nus, une certaine classe s'échappe de ses mouvements, démontrant son ancienne appartenance à "la haute". Comme moi. Elle ouvre doucement ses paupières et je me casse directement la gueule dans ses yeux mauves voilés à cause de la drogue.

Je bats des paupières, et lorsqu'enfin je reprends contact avec la réalité, elle est juste devant moi. La fumée de sa cigarette vole dans ma direction. Elle me dévisage.

« Tu prends combien?

- Je suis une fille.

- Je sais, je peux encore reconnaître des andros, merci. Alors ? »

Je la fixe, souris.

« Tu es prête à me donner combien ? »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Tu t'appelles comment?

- Cat'ty.

- Et pour de vrai ? »

Je souris et m'avance doucement jusqu'à coller mes maigres formes contre son corps tout en courbes.

« Devine. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle me fait signe de la suivre et se détourne en titubant. Au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrête, se retourne, me dévisage.

« Au fait, moi c'est Hinata.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce qu'il te faudra bien un nom à crier. »

Je souris. C'est une délicieuse nuit qui se profile sous l'œil attentif de la lune rouge.

* * *

J'ai juste envie de danser. Envie de laisser mes hanches bouger sur cette musique. Cette musique qui me le rappelle, lui, sans arrêt. Cette musique.

Sasuke me regarde, assis sur le lit. Il observe mes déhanchements, et mes larmes au passage. Et soudain, mais très lentement, il me prend la main, me tire vers la baie vitrée qu'il ouvre.

Et nous dansons sous la pluie.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Parce que j'ai compris que mon Chaton n'est jamais sûr d'avoir un lendemain. Il ne sait pas s'il vivra encore. S'il ira encore en cours. S'il sera là.

Alors il danse à mes côtés. Et sous la pluie polluée de cette ville bouffée par la décadence, par l'indécence ; sous la pluie de cette ville polluée par le vice et la corruption, il danse. Et peut-être ses larmes se mêlent-elles au concert de l'orage autour de nous.

Et nous dansons sous la pluie.

Nous dansons, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Alors je me rapproche de lui, je lui prends la main, je me penche à son oreille et je ne dis qu'une phrase.

Et il se met à sourire.

Et nous dansons.

Et notre danse est un hymne à la vie.

Elle m'attend, assise sur l'un des fauteuils Louis XVI du salon de mon immense villa. Elle m'attend, elle ne bouge pas. Et lorsque je laisse tomber ma veste, elle continue de me dévisager.

Et je ne peux supporter le poids de son regard. Je n'ai aucune raison de me justifier. Je suis majeur depuis onze ans, je suis vacciné - enfin, je crois -, et je ne suis plus puceau. Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. Et elle me fixe, en silence, avant de sourire.

« Tu vas chercher Sakura à la sortie demain ? me demande-t-elle.

- Normalement oui... Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire inquiétant se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux d'un violet fluo me transpercent sur place.

Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux bordeaux et bouclés.

Se lève.

Et me répond enfin, la main sur l'interrupteur.

« Pour absolument rien... bonne nuit rebenok. »

Elle éteint la lumière et me laisse dans le noir, un intense sentiment de culpabilité de bouffant le ventre sans que je sache pourquoi.

En soupirant, je me laisse choir sur le même fauteuil que son délicat postérieur utilisait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je suis fatigué.

Voir Sakura dans cet état m'a tout rappelé.

Ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai été.

Ce que je fais, ce que je suis.

Et lui. Mon cousin. Pain.

Je ferme douloureusement les paupières, une main sur le front, mon coude sous l'accoudoir. J'ai mal à la tête.

Pain était un gars à l'enfance difficile. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ses parents l'ont foutu à la porte. Alors le pauvre petit Yahiko s'est cassé la gueule dans la boue qu'est la vie des rues.

Et le pauvre petit Yahiko est devenu Pain.

Et Pain a été mon meilleur assassin.

Mais le pire de mes clients drogués.

Alors Pain s'est jeté à pieds joints - haha, regardez le jeu de mots ! - dans l'héro, le LSD et toutes ces conneries.

Mais un Ange à la gueule fracassée l'a sorti de là.

Ils auraient pu être heureux.

Mais les Rois ne vivent pas heureux. Pas de bol Yahiko, Pain est un roi. Et tout s'est enchaîné, sans que je sache la teneur du "tout". Et il a replongé.

Jusqu'à en oublier son Ange.

Jusqu'à s'y perdre.

Jusqu'à en crever.

En laissant son Ange derrière lui.

La lumière se rallume et m'éblouit désagréablement.

Je ne veux pas que Sakura finisse comme lui. Je ne veux pas.

Une silhouette se dessine dans l'intense - trop intense - lumière. Elle se rapproche, s'assoit sur mes genoux.

Parce que Pain a laissé un Ange derrière lui.

Je ne veux pas que Sakura finisse comme lui.

Je ne veux pas finir comme lui.

« Je ne suis pas lui. »

La silhouette se fige.

« Je n'en peux plus de ce jeu. Je ne suis pas lui.

- Tu me l'as pris. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure.

« Ta drogue et tes conneries me l'ont pris. Mais tu peux encore me le rendre pour quelques heures. Alors rends-le moi, rends-le moi ! »

La dernière phrase, à peine prononcée, résonne tel un cri à mes oreilles.

Alors je le jette par terre, je lui arrache ses vêtements.

Avant de retourner m'assoir, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Si tu veux que je te baise salope, excite-moi. »

Et je le vois frémir.

Ses hanches se balancent sur ses doigts tels une magnifique danse. Et sa voix en est la musique. Il gémit, geigne, supplie, sanglote, pleure ; perdu dans son plaisir, perdu dans mes yeux si semblables aux siens.

Alors je souris, puis ricane à la vue de son anus se contractant, comme pour agripper une présence invisible. Il en veut. Il m'en veut tellement.

Et il me supplie.

Il se rapproche à quatre pattes, ses longs cheveux pendant sur ses épaules frêles et délicates. Il me tente, il me veut.

Ses mains défont fébrilement ma braguette, et, ayant réussi, il y plonge sa main.

« Lève-toi, petite garce. »

Il obéit. Ses jambes tremblent. Il me veut.

Je me lève, éjectant au passage pantalon et boxer. Je le pousse et il tombe en arrière.

« Suce-moi. »

Il obéit. Ses doigts s'enroulent à la base de mon sexe, et il le caresse fébrilement. Puis sa bouche se rapproche, se referme. Sa langue s'enroule autour de moi. Et je balance des reins, m'agrippant à ses cheveux bruns. Il gémit autour de moi et la sensation me pousse à me déhancher plus vite. La jouissance approche, mais je n'en veux pas. Pas tout de suite du moins.

Je le tire par les cheveux, le repousse. Il se met immédiatement à quatre pattes, me présentant sa croupe sans la moindre inhibition. Et je l'empale. Et il crie, il se déhanche. Il en veut plus. Toujours plus.

« Ya...mmm...hiko... »

Mon visage se crispe.

Je n'existerai jamais qu'au travers des morts. Je ne suis rien. Je n'existe pas.

« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai petite chienne? Tu aimes quand je suis ainsi en toi, perçant ton petit trou serré, te défonçant... Oh oui, tu aimes ça. Ecoute-toi gémir, tu n'es qu'une pute. »

Et il crie, tandis que je martèle sa prostate, mes mains serrées sur ses hanches.

« Pl… plus fort, geint-il. »

Et je lui obéis, perdu dans mon propre plaisir. Mes mains se resserrent et il aura sûrement des bleus. Mais je sais que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Et je le martèle, le pilonne. Je me rue en lui comme un animal. Je le retourne sur le dos, et m'enfonce plus loin. Je dévisage son beau visage crispé de plaisir, de la bave au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux vitrés sous l'orgasme se rapprochant. Il ne sait plus où il est. Il ne sait plus qui je suis.

Puis la jouissance, l'orgasme, qui monte dans ses reins. Je le sens, son anus se serre autour de moi en de violentes contractions.

La baie vitrée s'ouvre sous la puissance de l'orage, et la pluie nous inonde, accompagnant notre danse.

Et il se cambre, avant de jouir en un grand cri.

« YAHIKO ! »

Et je le suis, plus lentement, déversant les traces de notre souillure dans son intérieur velouté. Et un murmure franchit mes lèvres.

« Itachi... »

Il s'écroule, et je lui tombe dessus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous dégageons. Nous espérons secrètement que tout se finisse ainsi, dans cette position. Pour toujours. Lui avec Pain, et moi seul.

Moi seul, avec la pluie à mes côtés.

* * *

_Parce que même si tu n'y crois pas,_

_Notre danse est un hymne à la vie._

_Car, hey, petit homme,_

_Il y aura un demain..._

_Que tu le veuilles ou non._

* * *

Voilà donc le chapitre deux avec l'apparition d'un Itachi quelque peu...indécent ;).

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Review? :3

Bisnouille à tous et à mercredi prochain!

Billy


	4. Chapitre 3 Quand un corbeau rentre

**Auteur: **Billy Stone

**Béta: **Kimi-ebi

**Pairing:** Naru/Sasu

(Le blabla habituel, désolé, trop la flemme de tout recopier et j'ai oublier de faire un copier coller)

Mon clavier d'ordi est cassé, wonderful! Donc désolée si desmotssont collés maisma touche espace ne marche presque plus.

**Blabla de l'auteur: **Bon...un mois de retard...Mais des soucis decorrection, et mêmesije n'en veux absoluement pas à ma chèrekimi, bah voilà, un mois c'est beaucoup, du coup si ça se reproduit, je posterai le chapitre non corrigé puis la version relue par Kimi... Voilà,merci aux lecteurs et au peu de reviewers maisc'pas grave ^^.

**A toi,**

Je croyais que tu étais Claire.

J'avais tort.

Alors fais-toi plaisir, craches sur mon image et envoit tes petits potes me frapper et me menacer.

J'en ai rien à battre,même mon mégot de clope m'intéresse plus.

Et mêmesi je mens, tant pis.

Rates ta vie ou non, je m'en balance. Reste donc dans ton monde de petite comtesse bourgeoise, tu ne mérites même pas que je t'insulte ou cherche à redorer mon blason suite à tes pitoyables tags.

Fais ce que tu veux, fous-moi la paix et, ah oui...

Merci de m'avoir appris la trahison.

**B.S**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Et enfin la rencontre en Naruto et Sasuke! Youhou! Enfin, le début de leur rencontre, latotalité dans leprochain chapitre! Mouahahahaha!**

* * *

Chapitre trois

_Les gens m'appellent corbeau car ils ont peur de moi,_

_Ils disent que je mange les humains,_

_Ils disent que je suis froid, calculateur._

_Ils m'insultent, me craignent, me disent monstrueux._

_Mais dis-moi, petit humain..._

_N'êtes-vous pas pires que moi ?_

Ma meuf. Ma nana. Ma copine. Ma compagne - de baise le plus souvent. Mon amante donc. Ma Muse. Ma Nymphe. Ma Némésis.

Mon amour ?

En ricanant, j'expire la fumée et secoue ma tignasse rouge.

Non, il n'y a que de la haine entre nous.

La haine et ce jeu stupide.

Stupide et honteux.

Mais Oh combien satisfaisant !

Mais Chérie, ne me mens pas. Car je le vois. Et que cela m'énerve. J'enverrai notre histoire se faire foutre. Je vais tout faire péter. Je vais tout détruire. Je vais bouffer les restes de ta chair. Je vais attendre que tu sois blessée pour te détruire. Un coup dans le dos.

Pas le premier, huh huh. Non, mais les autres étaient d'une nature différente.

J'abaisse à moitié mes paupières sur mes yeux cyan, ricane encore, inspire et expire la fumée de ce bâton de nicotine.

Derrière moi, le train repart, me laissant seul devant du vide, mon sac en toile noire aux pieds, clope au bec, manteau que ma main tient par dessus mon épaule droite, la gauche enfoncée dans la poche gauche de mon baggy noir. Mes chaussures militaires claquent distraitement un rythme inconnu-pas-si-inconnu-que-ça-mais-je-n'avouerai-jamais-que-je-le-connais sur le sol, tandis que je patiente avec _impatience_.

Enfin, je le vois arriver. Il tremble un peu sur ses jambes, et hésite à chaque pas, me dévisageant du coin de l'œil. Puis, semblant reprendre contenance, il avance d'un pas assuré vers moi. Lorsqu'enfin il se stoppe, il me sourit, et je lui réponds par un signe de tête. Ses épaules s'affaissent et je roule des yeux avant de l'attirer dans mes bras puis de le repousser en lui administrant une tape amicale sur le bras.

« Tu as encore maigri, dis-je au travers de la fumée.

- Je n'ai jamais faim.

- Tu n'as surtout rien à bouffer ouais, grogné-je. »

Il me répond par un vague sourire avant de désigner mon sac du menton.

« Tu vas réussir à le porter ? »

Je ricane - décidément, cela devient une habitude.

« Parce que tu crois que tu y arriverais, Crevette ?

- Tss. »

Il détourne la tête, rougit, avant de se détourner totalement.

« Dans ce cas ramène-toi la tomate.

- T'as pas trouvé mieux ?

- Nope, je suis en manque d'inspiration. »

Nous sourions de concert et je le rattrape en deux enjambées, passant un bras par dessus son épaule.

« Alors Crevette, du neuf au pays des maigrichons ?

- Va te faire.

- De nous deux, c'est toi qui en a le plus la carrure. Et désolé, mais je suis hétéro.

- Connard.

- Avec amour. »

Il s'arrête, tressaillit, me dévisage, secoue la tête, repart.

Tout ça en à peine une minute.

« Quoi ? demandé-je.

- Rien... je... j'ai cru entendre une amie que j'ai rencontré il y a un an maint'nant.

- Amie?

- Ouais, c'est aussi ma psy.

- T'as une psy et t'es toujours pas enfermé ? »

Il me fusille du regard.

« Si c'est pour dire de la merde, abstiens-toi, abruti.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasu.

- Va te faire Gaa.

- De nous deux, c'est toi qui en... »

* * *

J'ouvre la porte et me fige avant de soupirer. Je reprends ma marche et m'approche du bureau sur lequel Naruto est assis.

« B'jour Printsessa.

- Hey Rebenok. Bonjour Itachi. »

Celui-ci ne répond pas, rouge écrevisse - de gêne et de plaisir - , continuant de monter mon viking en gémissant doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? me demande le blond.

- Dis-lui de partir, gémit pitoyablement Itachi.

- Ta gueule. »

Naruto ne lui a pas accordé un regard, s'est penché et cherche à présent quelque chose sur son bureau.

Je lui tends immédiatement une cigarette et lui allume. Il inspire profondément, les yeux mi-clos.

« Alors ? dit-il en expirant. »

Je m'assois confortablement sur le fauteuil en cuir de mon côté du bureau tandis que le _rebenok_ recule le sien et le tourne légèrement de manière à pouvoir mieux me voir. Je m'installe à mon aise et laisse mon regard traîner sur la silhouette filiforme d'Itachi. Celui-ci continue de bouger mais la gêne et la honte se lisent dans ses mouvements. Sa peau translucide est luisante de sueur et chaque muscle et os s'y dessinent. Il me ferait presque pitié. Presque. Je n'oublie pas qui il est.

« Yumi, aboie soudain Naruto, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fous là ?

- Au cas où Votre Altesse l'aurait oublié - as-tu noté l'ironie dans ma voix ? Bien sûr que non, je ne me fous absolument pas de ta gueule -, je suis sous contrat et me dois donc de te tenir au courant de chaque nouveauté et changement, d'effectuer le moindre de tes désirs, de tuer pour toi, de torturer, de faire la compta, de te nourrir, d'éviter de te tuer - bien que la tentation soit forte -, de te protéger, de faire le ménage si besoin, de commettre des meurtres, de te tenir informé des avancés des opérations, de...

- C'est bon, j'ai pigé. Merci, je connais le contrat signé...

- Tu veux dire mon papier d'esclavage ?!

- Ne. Me. Coupe. Pas. La. Parole. »

Son regard s'est fait dur et je sais qu'il n'est plus l'heure de plaisanter. Je pose donc les multiples dossiers que je tiens sur la table et les ouvre. Prenant un stylo au hasard, je le place à ses côtés ainsi que toutes les feuilles à signer.

Naruto les regarde vaguement, sans plus.

* * *

Je sais bien que tous ces contrats ont d'abord été examinés par ses soins. Elle a mon entière confiance. Je les signe donc rapidement et me tourne vers elle. Mais les cheveux bruns d'Itachi gênent ma vision. Agacé, je le repousse violement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échoue au sol.

Il est pitoyable. Il est laid.

« Itachi, retourne dans tes appartements, nous nous verrons plus tard. »

Il hoche rapidement la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux gras et sales.

« Bien Maître. »

Son corps affaibli, squelettique, se détourne et il court jusqu'à la porte.

Il est pathétique.

Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi.

* * *

Je peux voir son regard qui se perd dans des souvenirs dont je connais la teneur. Désolée rebenok, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre aujourd'hui.

« Naruto, aboyé-je. »

Il ne sursaute qu'à peine, reporte son attention sur moi en soupirant. Son corps se détend dans le fauteuil tandis qu'il s'y enfonce tout en croisant élégamment les jambes.

« Je t'écoute. »

Pas trop tôt.

* * *

Elle secoue la tête, exaspérée, avant de retirer ses lunettes, me laissant voir l'entièreté de son visage à l'air grave. Elle inspire profondément.

« On a les flics au cul. »

J'hausse délicatement un sourcil.

« Tu ne peux pas les payer ?

- Changement du personnel à la tête. Y a un connard qui a décidé de rester droit.

- Menace-le.

- Pas de famille, pas d'amis. »

Je soupire, me pince l'arrête du nez, les sourcils froncés.

« La torture et tous ces machins que tu sais si bien faire ?

- Déjà fait. Rien n'a marché.

- Vraiment, m'exclamé-je en la fixant, stupéfait, rien ? Avec toi ?

- Non.

- Et la drague ? Les trucs horribles ?

- Non plus. Il est gay et très résistant.

- Tu as son nom ? »

Elle inspire, hésite, me fixe.

« Oui ? l'encouragé-je.

- Sai Hizuko (NA: nom de famille au pif vu qu'il n'en a pas). »

Je peux très distinctement sentir mes muscles se crisper un à un.

« J'irai le voir. Autre chose ? demandé-je pour couper court à la conversation.

- Quelques petits soucis ici et là. Des putes pas contentes, des dealers morts, de fausses guerres de faux gangs devenant de vrais guerres de vrai-faux gangs, quelques manipulations, mmmh, Kakashi a encore été accusé de viol sur la personne d'Iruka Umino par je-sais-plus-qui, poursuite abandonnée, comme d'hab... Asuma a pris ses vacances pour se consacrer à Kurenai et leur fils... Kiba a réussi à convaincre le jeune Shikamaru de nous rejoindre et ils sont réellement en couple à présent, le restau qui nous sert de couverture est passé quatre étoiles, toutes les entreprises de même objectif se portent bien... Le ministre des finances te remercie pour ton chè - cadeau - elle se reprend très rapidement, un sourire plein d'ironie méprisante collé aux lèvres-, les flics corrompus nous fichent la paix, le flic honnête à été tué - oui je sais, ça a mis du temps, oui, un an c'est beaucoup, mais ce connard était parti se cacher en Alaska ! - Et sinon... je crois que c'est... Ah ! Non ! Il y a le retour d'un des nettoyeurs... »

Je me redresse soudain, intéressé.

« Lequel ? »

Son nez s'enfonce dans le papier, tandis qu'elle essaie, semble-t-il, de retrouver son nom.

- Un problème ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom... »

Mon sourcil qui s'était baissé durant son court résumé se soulève à nouveau.

« Du tout ?

- Enfin, j'ai un surnom.

- Qui est ?

- Et bien, il semblerait que ce nettoyeur se fasse appelé Le Corbeau... »

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

* * *

Il tourne son fauteuil pour faire face à la ville qui tente vainement de se cacher de son regard derrière une large vitre.

Un léger rire retentit dans la pièce et je peux voir ses épaules tressauter... Puis, comme s'il se rappelait de ma présence, il tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté pour me signaler de l'écouter.

« Tu n'aurais pas des patients à voir ? Il faut que ta couverture...

- Reste intacte. Je sais, et tu as raison. Il doit certainement m'attendre. J'y vais de ce pas. »

Je me lève, lisse ma jupe – noire - de tailleur, remet correctement mes hautes chaussures à talons et me détourne sur un dernier signe de tête qu'il peut voir grâce à mon reflet dans la vitre. Mes pas sont calmes et lents dans la pièce semi-obscure. Et alors que je referme la porte, je peux entendre une phrase murmurée du bout des lèvres.

« Ainsi, tu es de retour en ville, Le Corbeau... »

* * *

Gaa m'a laissé à l'entrée de la villa. Il avait, semble-t-il, rendez-vous avec une vieille connaissance. Une fois sa présence éloignée, je pus sentir nettement mon contrôle se fissurer et la fébrilité monter. Mon estomac se noua et je me jetai presque sur la porte pour toquer avec force. Personne ne répondit. Impossible, elle n'avait jamais manqué un seul de nos rendez-vous, qu'importe le contexte. Je me mis presque à frapper la porte, mes poings s'écorchant contre le bois. Je tapais comme un fou, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter.

Puis, une main se posa sur mon épaule et un bras entoura ma taille.

« Sasuke, c'est toi ? Mais... arrête ! Tout de suite ! Calme-toi immédiatement. »

Mes mouvements se stoppèrent et je me sentis retourné. Mes yeux n'eurent le temps de capter qu'une chevelure rose avant que je ne fonde en larmes.

* * *

Mon père m'a appris qu'il n'y a pas de happy-end. Mon père m'a dit que j'en baverai toute ma vie. Mon père m'a préparée au monde entier. Il m'a préparée au meurtre, à l'alcool, au sexe, à la douleur... Daddy m'a préparée, pour que je puisse affronter tout ce que la vie me présentera.

Le mien m'a préparée à sa manière lui aussi. Mais plutôt que des mots, il préférait inviter ses "amis". Ils m'ont fait des choses dont je ne parlerai pas. Ils m'ont mise plus bas que terre ; et mon corps portera à jamais la trace de ma souillure. Mon père m'a appris à ne pas croire en la paix, la rédemption et aux happy-end.

Oui, nos pères nous ont préparées, chacun à leur manière, à affronter un monde qui ne veut pas de nous mais nous laisse une place tout de même. Un monde qui rêve de nous voir crever mais nous suce le clito dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de quoi que ce soit à côté. Nos pères nous ont appris à être vulgaires, à être méchantes, à êtres douces. Ils nous ont appris à nous battre, à tuer. A ne jamais avoir peur.

Mais aucun d'eux ne nous a appris à supporter la vue d'un ange déchu à la gueule fracassée sur la porte en bois d'une villa.

« Bonjour Yumi.

- Bonjour Sakura. »

* * *

J'ai honte, de m'être ainsi laissé aller. Je me retrouve à présent assis dans la salle de consultation, soit un salon digne d'un hôtel quatre étoiles, un chocolat chaud dans les mains, un plaid autour de mon corps frissonnant. On m'a dit qu'on était en hiver. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Ca fait un mois que je suis tout seul.

J'ai au moins pu découvrir que Sakura n'est pas aussi cruche que je le pensais. Ce n'est qu'une façade. Qu'un...

« Rôle. Le monde est une pièce de théâtre, on nous assigne une place, on nous donne un masque et nous sommes ainsi chargés de faire ce qui est demandé, en dépit de ce que nous sommes. »

C'est Yumi. Je la fixe, curieusement. Elle détourne les yeux et les promène sur la pièce, semblant ennuyée.

« Tu parlais à voix haute, me précisa-t-elle. »

J'hochai alors lentement la tête et baissai les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts.

« Sas'ke. Parle-moi. »

Lorsque j'ai relevé les yeux, elle était assise en face de moi, la mine inquiète. Je ne réponds pas.

« S'uke, explique-moi. Je ne peux malheureusement pas deviner toute seule. »

Son ton est dégoulinant de mensonges, et j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle sait déjà ce qu'il s'est passé.

Morbleu ! Je parle de Yumi là ! C'est impossible ! Je secoue la tête et lui souris, déglutissant autour de la boule logée dans ma gorge.

« Ca fait un mois qu'Hinata a disparu. »

Sa surprise, palpable, enlève mes stupides soupçons précédents.

« Que... mais... comment ?

- Elle est sortie, et je croyais que c'était pour sa dope alors... je suis resté à la maison ; mais elle n'est jamais revenue... »

Yumi me dévisage avec tristesse et me serre la main.

« Tu t'en fais pour elle, c'est ça ? »

J'ai honte de ma réponse.

« Non.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu dans cet état ?

- Je n'aime pas... être tout seul, murmuré-je. »

Ses yeux parcourent mon visage, et sa bouche commence à s'ouvrir.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

Yumi sursaute et se tourne vers Sakura. Celle-ci baisse immédiatement les yeux, rougissante.

« Non, dis-je incertain.

- C'est, ma foi, fort ennuyant, je croyais que tu étais au courant, me dit Yumi. - une pause, elle inspire profondément, tapote sa jupe, se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas de poches, soupire, regarde autour d'elle, soupire à nouveau, puis me regarde -. Nous sommes dans la demeure de l'un des hommes les plus importants de ce monde.

Je sursaute, la fixe.

« Pardon ?

- As-tu entendu parler de Kyuubi ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Kyuu... bi... L'un des mafieux les plus importants et influents du monde d'aujourd'hui, contrôlant tout, partout, et ayant tous les chefs d'Etat à ses pieds. Ma tête ne peut qu'être hochée.

« Hé bien je te présente sa résidence principale. »

Ma respiration se bloque.

« Mais, alors, soufflé-je, vous deux vous... »

Sakura s'approche et me sourit.

« Nar, elle se reprend soudain en voyant le regard de Yumi sur elle, Kyuubi est mon père adoptif.

- Et je suis son bras droit... ou sa bonne à tout faire, au choix, grogne-t-elle. »

(NA/ ce début de chapitre est nul!) (désolée, je devais le dire -')

Elle secoue la tête et se reprend soudain.

« Toujours est-il que si tu... signes un contrat - ton silence ou ta vie - je pense que tu pourrais résider ici... Tu verras, nous sommes nombreux... »

Interloqué, je relève le visage et dévisage ces lieux magnifiques.

« Je...-déglutition- je peux ? »

Yumi et Sakura se jettent un regard.

« Et bien je demanderai à Daddy donc ce n'est pas...

- Bien sûr, l'interrompt Yumi. »

Sakura la fixe mais les yeux de Yumi restent fixés sur moi.

« Je suppose que c'est donc le moment de dire... bienvenu dans la famille Sasuke. »

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir la police. Cette situation pourrait, en soi, m'inquiéter un minimum, mais l'image que me donnent en ce moment les forces de l'ordre me tire un ricanement. Les deux policiers sont en train d'emballer - ou de se faire emballer ? - par des putains du coin. L'un des deux hommes, obèse, rit et fait ainsi trembloter la peau informe de son cou dans laquelle sont visage se noie. L'autre, plutôt beau dirais-je, a enfoncé sa langue dans la bouche de la péripatéticienne et, d'après la tête de la fille, il doit le faire très mal.

Ils me répugnent.

Ils me font pitié.

Il me font rire.

J'enfonce à nouveau mes mains dans mes poches, en tire une clope et mon portable. Je regarde celui-ci curieusement, me demandant si je dois l'appeler pour le prévenir. Mais je finis par renoncer. Il se peut qu'il soit déjà au courant, vu son immense système d'information. Et s'il ne l'est pas, le résultat n'en sera que plus drôle.

Clope au bec, veste ouverte, j'avance sous le vent froid d'hiver, sans tenir compte des passants. J'avance en de grandes enjambées, et je me sens libre. Je ne m'arrête pas, malgré le trajet de deux heures pour rejoindre ses bureaux.

Je ricane. Pas de surprise cette fois, tout le monde sait qui je vais voir. Je m'en fous. Je vais le voir. Enfin. Encore.

Et peut-être qu'enfin, je...

Les immeubles se dressent, immenses, devant moi, tels de géants gardiens venus d'un passé lointain pour causer ma perte.

Tss, sornette. Ce sont juste des structures de verre et de fer qui me séparent de mon but.

Mon visage se lève, et je ferme les yeux durant un court instant, profitant d'une brise fraîche qui semble m'envelopper dans son étreinte mortelle.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, ceux-ci se fixent immédiatement sur l'étage du milieu. Il a toujours aimé s'y placer, plutôt que tout en haut comme les autres PDG.

Naruto a beau être l'Homme Qui Vend Le Monde, il n'en reste pas moins – trop - humain. Il se plaît donc à être ici, entouré de ses sous-fifres.

Pff, je dis de la merde. C'est surtout le sentiment de contrôle qui le fait se placer ici.

Je ricane. Je sais qui je vais voir. Je sais qu'il m'attend. Il sait - en grande partie - ce que je veux. Je m'en fous. Je vais le voir. Enfin. Encore...

Et peut-être, qu'enfin, je pourrais gagner la partie...

* * *

Il est en face de moi. Ma fenêtre est ouverte. Je n'ai fermé les yeux que quelques secondes.

Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui que j'ai en face de moi.

« Bienvenu au bercail, Gaara No Sabaku. Les portes ont une raison d'exister. Sers-t-en.

- Merci Patron. Entrer par un porte, ce serait manquer à ma légendaire fantaisie. »

Je m'accorde un sourire, me lève, prends ma veste et avance, lui tapant l'épaule au passage.

« Allez viens vieux machin, on va boire un verre et après je rentre.

- Pressé ?

- Oui, mais je peux toujours me libérer pour toi, dis-je en y ajoutant un clin d'œil. »

Gaara effectua une rapide et hypocrite courbette.

« C'est trop d'honneur Votre Majesté. Pourquoi t'es pressé ?

- J'attends Le Corbeau. »

* * *

J'ai froid ici. J'ai chaud ici. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je me perds dans des dédales de couloirs imaginaires. Dans en coin peu éclairé, je croise un enfant qui pleure en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains entourant sa tête. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Je ne veux pas comprendre.

J'ai chaud ici. J'ai froid ici. Je crois reconnaître mon chemin. Mais mon chemin est trompeur et n'est plus mon chemin pour me conduire vers mon chemin qui ne le sera bientôt plus.

Tout le monde ment ici. Les murs, le plafond, le sol qui est le plafond ou ne l'est parfois pas, les portes et les gens. Les gens qui me ressemblent étrangement mais que je ne reconnais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

Mais je vois soudain de la lumière, et un courant d'air effleure mon visage.

Je vais me réveiller.

Je vais sortir d'ici.

Comme à chaque fois.

Avant d'y retourner.

Comme à chaque fois.

J'ai froid ici. J'ai chaud ici. Mais il ne fait plus sombre, je vois de la lumière.

Toi que je ne connais pas, viens me chercher.

* * *

Une main passe sur mon visage et un souffle s'y échoue. Je me blottis au plus près de la source de chaleur qui m'entoure.

Le souffle chaud balaie mes mèches et force mes paupières à papillonner. Je ne veux pas me réveiller.

« Debout rebenok, me murmure une voix, il est l'heure de se lever. »

Je secoue la tête et geins.

« 'Veux pas.

- T'as pas le choix, on a bientôt un "gala de charité". »

Je peux entendre l'ironie dans la voix.

« Noooaaannn.

- Et si. Allez, debout. »

La chaleur, les mains et le souffle s'en vont, et je tombe sur une surface dure. Mes paupières s'ouvrent. Je vois. Je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Yumi me sourit et me tend un costume emballé dans du plastique.

« Allez Chéri, dépêche-toi. Il est temps d'aller sucer des bites et cracher sur des culs. »

Son langage plutôt cru me fait sourire tandis que je me redresse sur mon siège.

« Après on enchaîne par un voyage d'une semaine à Hong Kong, deux jours à Tokyo, et un aller-retour dans la journée à New York - putain, ce que je hais les Etats-unis ! Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Oui je sais, je te le dis à chaque fois... mais et alors ? J'ai encore la liberté d'expression non ? Comment ça "non" ? Bâtard ! - et après home sweet home, let's get back home, chantonne-t-elle. Au fait, on a un nouveau locataire. Of course, il ne peut pas payer le loyer, c'est un paaauuuvvrrree petit étudiant. So we gonna make him work - Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai "à te pourrir les oreilles avec mon anglais de merde ? Je t'emmerde justement tient ! Je suis en train de bosser sur nos futures relations commerciales. Oui je parle chinois et japonais, oui je hais les Etats-Unis, mais tu m'expliques le ra... Non, j'parle pas américain ! Je parle anglais. Ann-gllais. Abruti. Et puis je dis ce que je veux, merde ! Moi au moins je me suis pas endormie comme un con sur mon bureau, na ! Non, j'arrêterai pas de faire ma gamine, je fais encore c'que je veux. Roo, et puis tais-toi et arrête de m'interrompre avec tes bêtises ! Si ça continue, on va être en retard ! Comment ça c'est de ma faute ?! - Donc, _comme je le disais avant que Monsieur ne __m'interrompe_ – Moi ? Rancunière ? Ja-mais. - on va le faire bosser à la place de l'habituel loyer. Je pensais donc en faire ton assistant personnel. Non, je le suis pas déjà. Je suis l'assistante publique moi. J'aide le groupe entier. Donc notre jeune ami sera ton assistant _perso_ et exécutera le moindre de tes désirs ! - Comment ça "Est-ce qu'il est baisable ?", tu ne lui sauteras pas dessus tu m'entends ! Du moins, pas dès le premier jour. A partir du deuxième ? Bah démerde-toi. Hein ? Oui il est canon. Carrément beau, magnifique, parfait... presque à ma hauteur. Mais juste presque hein ! Pas vrai que je suis encore la première femme de ta vie, hein ? -... hum... Ah oui, j'ai envoyé Itachi auprès d'un boss de la mafia russe. Non, il ne jouera pas la pute. Tu sais très bien qu'avant... l'accident... c'était un très bon diplomate, et il l'est encore d'ailleurs. Donc, soupira-t-elle, comme je le disais avant que notre conversation dérape - c'ta faute. Nope, jamais de la mienne - nous avons un programme chargé et un futur esclave à charge. Tu vas en conséquence allez te faire tout beau tout propre, sexy en diable, histoire que toute personne à ce gala-de-merde-qui-réunit-tous-les-Hommes-de-la-pire-espèce-en-se-faisant-passer-pour-un-gala-tout-gentil-tout-mimi-carritatif ne regarde que ta magnifique et hypnotisante personne. Tu as une heure. Go go go ! Ah au fait rebenok, je t'autorise à ramener trois personne, pas plus, après vous faites trop de bruit ! A tout à l'heure mon bichon ! Cinquante-cinq minutes, n'oublie pas ! »

Mais comment ai-je fait pour la supporter depuis tout ce temps ?

Il s'est précipité dans les escaliers et ne tarde pas à disparaître. Immédiatement mon sourire s'affaisse et mon visage se ferme. Je hais jouer ce rôle. Je hais cette pièce. Et je le hais _lui._

Je me retourne et ferme la fenêtre grande ouverte, les rideaux battant sous les courants d'air glacés.

Cette saloperie de Corbeau est encore passé par là.

* * *

Je m'enfonce en silence dans le corridor obscur. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. La Boss m'a envoyé zigouiller un concurrent. Me voici donc dans la villa d'un des mafieux les plus redoutés. Je suis passé par la fenêtre et me dirige sans problème dans le noir. Je finis par tomber sur la chambre. Sur l'immense lit, une silhouette dort. C'est la femme du dit mafieux. Je m'approche lentement d'elle puis plaque ma main sur sa bouche, si jamais elle se réveille, avant de l'égorger. Le tout ne m'a pas pris deux minutes. Je ressors et aperçois au fond du couloir un raie de lumière sous l'imposante porte en chêne. J'entre silencieusement. Un homme est assis de dos, face à son bureau. Je m'approche et fais exprès de rentrer dans une table pour lui signaler ma présence. Il sursaute et se retourne, me dévisageant en écarquillant les yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je ne réponds pas, me rapproche encore.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Savez-vous mon cher, susurré-je, que trahir l'un de ses collaborateurs est l'un des crimes les plus horribles dans la mafia, hn ? »

Il me dévisage puis rit.

« Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai peur de toi gamin ? »

Il appuie sur le bouton censé appeler ses hommes de mains. De longues minutes s'effilochent dans le silence, avant qu'il ne se mette à trembler. Je ricane en le dévisageant.

« Oh, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Ils sont tous mort.

- Que... impossible... Mais qui t'es bordel ? hurle-t-il en se relevant pour s'éloigner. »

Je souris à nouveau, sors lentement mon katana de son étui. La plupart des mafieux préfèrent les armes à feu, mais pas moi. Je trouve ça dénué de beauté. La peur se dessine sur son visage, et il tombe au sol, sa pense énorme rebondissant dans le mouvement. Un ricanement sort de ma bouche et je m'agenouille à sa hauteur.

« Elle vous l'avait pourtant dit, de ne pas le trahir.

- Je vous paierai, laissez-moi la vie sauve et vous aurez tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer. Je vous en sup… »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, sa tête roule quelques mètres plus loin. Je nettoie ma précieuse lame sur la moquette moelleuse et la range, avant de ressortir en silence, passant par le hall d'entrée dans lequel de nombreux cadavres gisent. J'ouvre la porte et sort dans la nuit froide, dans le silence le plus complet. La mission ne m'a pris qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Les voisins n'ont rien remarqué et dorment encore.

En même temps, c'est normal.

Je ne suis pas Le Corbeau pour rien.

Je sors mon téléphone et compose un numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries, une voix de femme me répond.

« Allô ?

- Ehole, c'est moi. Le travail est fait. »

Je peux presque la voir hocher la tête.

« Parfait, tu peux rentrer. Personne ne se doute de rien ?

- Personne.

- Même pas eux ?

- Ils sont trop stupides.

- Bien. Bonne soirée gamin.

- Bonne soir… »

La sonnerie de fin d'appel coupe ma réponse.

J'hausse les épaules et me dirige vers la villa en riant.

Ils le savaient tous pourtant que Le Corbeau était revenu...

* * *

Sakura est excitée et ne cesse de sauter autour de moi. Elle braille à tue-tête une chanson à la mode en se déhanchant exagérément. Elle s'est vêtue d'une magnifique robe trapèze émeraude qui souligne sa petite poitrine et féminise sa silhouette androgyne. Elle porte avec cela des talons rose fluo et gambade dans toute la villa gaiement. Elle s'est maquillée légèrement les yeux, un simple mascara, mais porte sur ses lèvres un rouge fluo qui fait tâche sur ce qu'elle tente de cacher.

Son teint maladif.

Tous ces artifices ne peuvent pas cacher son état avancé de manque. Depuis que son Daddy et Yumi sont partis, elle n'a rien pris, car elle est tout le temps avec moi et que je me fais un devoir de la surveiller de près. Mais elle ne cesse de maigrir, ne touche que peu à son assiette, en picorant quelques morceaux de-ci de-là, sans jamais réellement manger. Elle ne dort plus, et hante la villa toute la nuit, livide dans sa chemise de nuit blanche. Un vide abyssal s'est creusé dans son ventre et ses côtes se dessinent maladivement. Sa poitrine, ne frôlant que le bonnet A, a fondu, ne laissant que deux minces petites boules perdues sur son torse. Ses jambes sont squelettiques, et elle n'a de cesse d'ailleurs de tanguer sur ses talons bien trop hauts.

Je sais tout ça car c'est moi qui la récupère totalement nue au matin, couverte de blanc, couverte de rouge, un homme passant la porte. Je la lave, la nourris comme je peux et la journée commence par l'omission de ce rituel.

Un soupir m'échappe tandis que je secoue les oreillers avant de les reposer sur l'immense lit de cette immense chambre dans cette immense villa.

Sakura m'a dit que c'est la chambre de son Daddy.

C'est la plus belle chambre, avec celle de Yu'. Un balcon orne le mur face à la porte, le sol en bois luit à la lumière d'un feu installé dans le milieu de la pièce. Les murs sont blancs, mais s'y dessinent d'étranges symboles semblant vivants en noir et orange. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Une chambre de roi, quoi.

Une chambre de roi pour un roi.

Je n'ai encore jamais vu Kyuubi. Mais mon ventre se tord déjà d'impatience. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre le deuxième homme le plus important au monde.

Sakura me l'a décrit très beau, sans m'en dire plus, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elle m'a dit que la fois où elle l'a trouvé le plus beau, c'était lorsqu'il a tué ses parents. Pour une histoire de dettes. Il a tué sa mère et poussé son père au suicide.

Elle m'a dit qu'il était magnifique couvert de sang.

Sakura est bizarre.

J'hausse les épaules, tourne la tête à droite (le lit est contre le mur à gauche de la porte) et sursaute.

Face à moi, sur une toile de six mètres de haut et dix de large, un renard à neuf queues, gueule ouverte, me dévisage de ses yeux rouges.

C'est la première fois que je rentre dans la chambre (je devais la préparer pour l'arriver de _Monsieur_ dixit l'une des femmes de chambre) et je reste complètement statufié devant cette œuvre aussi terrifiante qu'hypnotisante.

« C'est mon père qui l'a fait, me murmure Sakura assise sur le lit depuis je-ne-sais-quand, il s'agit de Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, chef des autres démons. Il est le plus fort, avec le numéro 1. Les autres sont forts aussi, mais il leur manque... un truc... pour faire d'eux les plus forts. Kyuubi est leur maître absolu. C'est un renard à l'intelligence hors du commun, avec un sens de la ruse et de la stratégie surdéveloppé. Sa cruauté n'a d'égale que sa haine.

- C...Comment ça ? »

Sakura me fixe, les yeux assombris.

« La légende raconte qu'il n'était au départ, lors de la création des univers, qu'un homme comme tous ceux de cette époque. Mais il commit un crime...

- Lequel ?

- Il tomba amoureux... mais pas de n'importe qui. On raconte qu'il aima l'enfant du Créateur lui-même. Un enfant magnifique, à la beauté que seuls possèdent les Anges. Un enfant n'étant pas si enfant que ça. Un enfant voué à la virginité éternelle ou au don de son corps à son père. Il était dit que la première personne à qui il donnerait son corps volontairement possèderait un pouvoir immense, impensable. Il serait plus fort que tous les Créateurs réunis. Plus fort que tout ce qui peut être créé. Et l'homme en tomba amoureux, murmure-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. L'enfant, dont on ignore le sexe, lui rendit son amour. Mais... »

Elle s'interrompt, fixe un point derrière moi.

« Mais Le Corbeau aimait l'enfant lui aussi, continue alors une voix grave. Il aimait l'enfant plus qu'il n'aimait sa propre vie. Et alors que l'homme et l'enfant s'étaient enfuis, il les dénonça au Créateur. Celui-ci, entrant dans une rage folle, transforma l'homme en un monstre assoiffé de vengeance, de haine et de sang, qu'il condamna à errer dans les ténèbres, sans jamais apercevoir de lumière. L'enfant, lui, dût rester avec son père, qui lui prit sa Chasteté de force. Alors désespéré, il tenta de mettre fin à ses jours éternels. Mais Le Corbeau, ramasseur de miettes et manipulateur, profita de la faiblesse de l'enfant pour le séduire. Celui-ci, heureux d'être à nouveau aimé, se laissa prendre au piège et aima Le Corbeau. Oui, l'enfant l'aima au point de lui donner son consentement pour l'Acte de Chair. Le Corbeau posséda alors une puissance sans limite. A partir de cet instant, la légende diffère. La première version dit que Le Corbeau utilisa alors cette puissance pour gouverner le Créateur lui-même. Il montra aussi à l'enfant le sort destiné à Kyuubi, torturé chaque jour. L'enfant, éperdu de douleur, se jeta de son perchoir pour rejoindre son aimé, mais atterrit alors sur Terre, où il est condamné à errer depuis. Mais Kyuubi le croit mort, et la folie l'emporte. Il réussit à venir sur Terre, et détruisit villages et familles, avant d'être renvoyé et attaché par le Corbeau dans la profondeur des ténèbres. Et l'enfant est seul depuis, poursuivi par le souvenir d'une haine féroce. Alors l'enfant détruisit le monde peu à peu, et riait. Encore et encore. Sans s'arrêter. Jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement. Sans jamais retourner auprès de Kyuubi dont la haine détruit les noirceurs... L'autre version, elle, dit que Le Corbeau garda ce pouvoir pour lui et traita l'enfant avec respect. Mais l'enfant se languissait de son premier amour, et ne cessait de regarder vers les profondeurs. Alors Le Corbeau, ne pouvant voir la personne aimée souffrir ainsi, lui donna une échelle, et lui permit de descendre. Mais le Créateur s'en rendit compte et coupa l'échelle. L'enfant tomba donc et s'échoua sur Terre, l'échelle séparant celle-ci en deux en un mur infranchissable pour tout être pur ou sal. Le Corbeau, souffrant de voir l'Enfant dépérir, transmit son incroyable pouvoir à Kyuubi. Celui-ci sortit des ténèbres. Il aperçut l'Enfant, courut vers lui mais ne put que rester à l'écart. Le mur les séparait, infranchissable. Tout deux devinrent fous, et la haine détruisit leur côté. Puis les Hommes apparurent, le monde se construisit. Et l'Enfant et Kyuubi, eux, étaient condamnés à se regarder sans se toucher, à ne jamais être ensemble. Le monde se développa et se développe encore. Et eux se regardent. De part et d'autre du mur... »

La voix, hypnotisante telle une caresse, se stoppa, mais son murmure resta encore durant de longues secondes dans les airs. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais immobilisé. Cette voix...

« Daddy, cria Sakura en se jetant dans les bras du dit Daddy. »

Enfin, je suppose, je leur faisais dos.

« Naruto, commença la voix de Yumi, je te présente Sasuke Sans-Nom-De-Famille, ton assistant. Sasuke, voici Naruto alias Kyuubi, ton patron. »

Sa voix me sort de ma torpeur et, déglutissant douloureusement, je me retourne...

* * *

_Car tandis que je fais le mal en voulant faire le bien,_

_Vous,_

_Une fois le masque __ôté__, _

_Vous vous délectez de la souffrance se dessinant sur les visages vous entourant._

_Vous n'avez d'Hommes que le nom._

_Mais, petit humain, ne crains pas ces animaux se disant __civilisés__ et __Hommes__._

_Car je te protègerai._

_Du haut de ma branche,_

_Jamais mes yeux ne te __quittent__._

_Mais je sais que tu as peur, je sais qu'en secret tu trembles._

_Je sais que tu te sens seul, mais que tu ne l'es jamais._

_Je sais que tu ne t'en sortiras pas._

_Mais n'aies crainte, Le Corbeau veille toujours sur son petit humain,_

_Alors retourne-toi._

_Car je suis là._

* * *

Tadam!

La vrai rencontre dans leprochain chapitre!

L'intrigue (humhum) s'épaissit!

Mais qui est Ehole?

Le Corbeau?

Oulalala!

Hum...bref, j'espère que vous avez appréciez,à la prochaine!

Bisnouille!

Billy.


	5. Chapitre 4 Nous nous retrouvons seuls

**Auteur: **Billy Stone

**Bêta: **Kimi-ebi, comme d'hab :)

**Disclamer:** Naruto est en mode bestial en train de violer Sasuke dans un coin? Naruto a tué tous les conseillés et levillage car se sont des connards? Sasuke est un peu moins un con?...Non? Bah alors ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, tant pis...

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu.

**Résumé: **"Mais Kyuubi commis un crime infâme. Il aima l'Enfant du Créateur. Il fut donc transformer en monstre hideux et exilé sur Terre. Mais, se languissant de son unique amour, l'Enfant, désespéré, se jeta du haut de son perchoir pour plonger dans les abysses de la Terre. Les deux amants s'aperçurent alors. Mais un mur infranchissable les séparait. Tous deux devinrent fous. Puis les Hommes apparurent, le monde se construisit. Et l'Enfant et Kyuubi, eux, était condamné à se regarder sans se toucher, à ne jamais être ensemble." Je me perds dans tes yeux. Et je me demande depuis quand ai-je abandonné la Partie (résumé non oddiciel).

**Rating: **M pour violence, torture, mention de viol, drogues et lemon.

**Réponse aux réviews:**

**Sakura-Chan:** Je dois dire que ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, tu as parlé de Sin City et de poison, et j'ai été touchée. Je connais EveJHoang et Angel Lost In Hell (bien que je ne m'en sois en aucun cas inspirée -_-, à bas le plagiat!) et c'est une auteur que j'aime beaucoup, alors je suis ravie. J'espère sincèrement que tu seras présente pour ce chapitre et tiens à te remercier pour ta magnifique review.

**Sili:** A ma Lucile, que ferais sans toi! *meurs* (j'espère au moins que ton nom est pas top-secret-trop-bien-gardé-parce-que-t'es-une-espionne. Merci pour toutes reviews et MP qui me ravissent et t'inquiètes, on remettra le Naru-badass/Sasu à l'honneur ;).

**A toi, **(en vérité, ce chapitre devait être pour mon ex-meilleure amie, mais comme elle m'a trahis, elle a été présente au chapitre d'avant, etmon bâtard se retrouve au milieu de nul part...Maaaa, tant pis ^^)

Qui ne mérite pas le nom de père.

A toi, que je hais plus que je n'aime, si amour il y a encore.

Toi, que je méprise et qui me fait pitié.

A toi et ta déviance.

Toi qui me terrifie et me fait honte.

Toi dont je me délecte de la souffrance et de la solitude.

Toi, la personnification de l'abjection des Hommes, de leur saleté, leurs mensonges, leur hypocrisie, leur luxure et leurs vices. Ce chapitre est le tien. Je veux que la honte et la saleté qui y sont présentes te bouffent et te détruisent.

Toi que je vomis autant que je me vomis.

Ce chapitre plein de haine et de vices est le tien.

C'est ici que je règle mes comptes.

Et j'espère que tu pourriras en enfer, poursuivis par le fantôme de ton incompétence.

**B.S**

**Et à vous, lecteurs, merci de lire mes ignominies, et bonne lecture ^^.**

**Dans ce chapitre, rencontre, révélation, suspens...*roulement de tambours*.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Dis-moi petit homme,_

_Ne t'es-tu jamais __senti__ tel un oiseau._

_Prisonnier__ dans une cage aux barreaux d'or,_

_Tu regardes les autres oiseaux __voler__._

_Tandis que toi à ta fenêtre, tu rêves._

_Et bientôt tu te mets à voler très haut dans le ciel bleu._

* * *

Mes mains en tremblent encore. De lourds frissons traversent mon corps. Mon souffle est saccadé, et mon cœur cherche à sortir de ma cage thoracique.

Il ne m'a jeté qu'un regard.

Il a des yeux bleus. Mais pas les bleus miteux ou un faux bleu-regarde-j'deviens-gris qu'ont la plupart des pisseux. Non, un beau bleu, un bleu épatant. Un bleu tel un océan. On le voit calme mais la tempête peut survenir en traîtresse. Un bleu qui vous laisse sur le cul, qui fait couler de la bave le long de votre menton. Un bleu royal digne du plus grand des rois, du plus puissant des empereurs.

Je croyais que Kyuubi était un roi, j'avais tort.

C'est l'Empereur.

Il ne m'a jeté qu'un regard.

Un bleu des plus purs, masqué par quelques mèches blondes. Pas un blond paillasseux, comme toutes les salopes des pole-dances. Un blond aussi beau que les rayons de soleil à l'aube. Un blond pur, avec quelques mèches presque blanches, mais pas un blond éblouissant comme les couleurs sur le marché. Pas un blond jaune. Pas un blond blanc, mis à part quelques mèches. Non un blond pur, un blond beau. Un blond-soleil. Le blond des Anges.

Je croyais que Naruto était un démon, j'avais tort.

C'est l'Ange.

Il ne m'a jeté qu'un regard.

Un seul et unique regard, qui a semblé briller dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Il ne m'a jeté qu'un regard.

Sans un geste de plus, pas un "enchanté" ni de mots inutiles. Non...

Il ne m'a jeté qu'un regard.

Mais jamais je n'en avais vu de plus beau.

Un regard, qui m'a fait vibrer. Un regard qui m'a parlé, fait connaissance et nous avons fait l'amour pendant des heures. D'un seul regard. Jamais un regard ne m'avait si bien fait l'amour. Jamais un regard ne m'avait si bien tapé la discut'.

Il ne m'a jeté qu'un regard.

Mais c'était le regard de l'Ange dont les ailes ont coulé sur terre.

C'était le regard de l'Empereur devenu fou, sa couronne brisée dans les mains.

C'était le regard de Kyuubi.

* * *

Mes yeux lui ont fait l'amour comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait. Il l'ont déshabillé tendrement, ont caressé sa peau blanche et passé la main dans ses cheveux corbeaux.

J'aurais voulu m'approcher de lui, lui parler, ou – même ! - le prendre là, sur le sol, car je n'aurais pas eu la patience de l'emmener sur le lit à quelques centimètres de là.

J'aurais vénéré ce corps. Vénéré ce visage. Visage, visage, ô doux visage. Et il aurait rougi sous moi, il aurait haleté, et ses yeux noirs m'auraient lancé un regard à faire pâlir de jalousie la meilleure des actrices X. Et son corps aurait étincelé de sa beauté. Cette peau qui semble aspirer la lumière, qui elle-même se fait un plaisir de se ruer vers lui. Ce visage aux pores et aux formes aristocratiques, avec ce petit nez légèrement en trompette, ces tâches de rousseur perdues au milieu de l'opale de sa peau. Ces yeux d'un noir velouté, masqués par des cils longs et épais. Et ses mains, serrées sur un oreiller, cette main aux longs doigts, aux veines se dessinant sous la peau pâle, ces ongles blancs. Cet être parfait face à moi, oui, celui-ci, le seul, l'unique, le mien. J'aurais rendu sa beauté maléfique sous mes mains. Aphrodite, face à lui, aurait rougi de honte devant sa propre laideur, avant de partir se cacher.

Je l'aurais vénéré. Je l'aurais aimé. Je l'aurais conduit dans la minute à la mairie pour l'épouser, et j'emmerde les lois homophobes. Je l'aurais marié, de grés ou de flingues. Et je l'aurais aimé. Je me serais rangé, nous aurions construit notre bar, avec nos habitués. Nous aurions adopté un gosse. Et le soir, dans notre appart', je l'aurais réchauffé de mon corps sur le sien. J'aurais arrêté mes merdes, j'aurais arrêté Itachi, je serais devenu un gars bien. Et dans notre bar, Sakura serait venue avec un petit con bavant sur sa croupe délicieuse. Yumi viendrait me raconter les dernières nouvelles des mafias, juste pour me tenir au courant, avant de nous vider notre réserve de vodka, de repartir avec un con ou une conne scotché à son corps de déesse, en nous jurant de payer la prochaine fois, sans jamais le faire. Il y aurait eu les habitués, les piliers de bar, puis ceux de passage, les déprimés noyant leur vie de merde dans les bouteilles ; les putes de la 7e du 13e, les macs, les dealers, les meurtriers, les fonctionnaires, des p'tits cons tout jeunes, des allumeuses, des pédés, des gouines. Notre bar aurait été un bar exemplaire pour le mélange des races, Allah assit à côté du Christ. ET lui et moi, nous serions restés ensemble main dans la main regardant notre bar, notre famille, évoluer. Je l'aurais vénéré, je l'aurais protégé, je l'aurais aimé... Oh oui putain, je l'aurais aimé...

Mais si je t'avais aimé...

Si je t'avais aimé...

Alors oui, je voulais me précipiter vers lui, le prendre dans mes bras, lui murmurer des mots doux.

Mais si je l'avais aimé...

Je l'aurais condamné, comme tous les autres.

Et ses yeux me crient que si je l'aime...

Oui mais je ne t'aimerai pas. Il est trop tard, ou bien trop tôt. Ne me demande pas, ne me supplie pas. Ne m'aime pas.

Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer.

Je ne pourrai jamais me ranger, ni l'épouser. Je ne construirai jamais à ses côtés un bar avec ses habitués et ses nouveaux.

Je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer.

Alors ne me lance pas ce regard, bel Ange déchu.

Car tu mélanges tout dans ma tête, tu y fais des choses. Et je me mets à rêver de conneries magiques qui me sont inaccessibles.

Ne me lance pas ce regard, mon amour qui ne le sera jamais.

Et détourne tes yeux.

Car Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki commence à douter.

Mais Kyuubi est sûr de son choix.

Alors ne me lance pas ce regard...

* * *

Un seul regard. Puis il s'est détourné, est parti sur un dernier mot à Yumi.

Il m'a laissé là, immobile. La tête pleine d'Anges devenus des Empereurs fous aux couronnes brisées dans les mains.

Mon souffle est saccadé, comme si j'avais couru un marathon, et j'ai du mal à respirer.

Il s'est détourné.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer.

Son regard bleu s'est fait glacial, et il ne m'a plus regardé.

Ca m'aurait presque fait chialer.

Et j'au eu envie de me jeter sur lui, de le supplier de me prendre - dans tous les sens du terme -, de me laisser une chance, de ne pas me laisser là.

Mais il n'y a que la réalité, dans la vie.

ET je me suis souvenu de qui j'étais, qui il était. Alors je suis resté à ma place, cette saloperie d'oreiller dans les mains ; mes yeux se sont baissés et j'ai prié pour ne pas me mettre à hurler.

Il a passé la porte, et est parti je ne sais où.

Tu sais, si tu m'avais aimé...

Mais tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

Alors je dois arrêter de me torturer ainsi.

Si tu m'avais aimé ne veut plus rien dire, n'a plus lieu d'être.

Si tu m'avais aimé, tu m'aurais aimé.

Mais tu ne m'aime pas.

Je ne suis que Sasuke.

Sasuke, sans nom de famille.

Juste moi. Rien que moi.

Mais cela ne suffit pas. Car lui, c'est l'Ange devenu l'Empereur fou avec sa couronne brisée dans les mains.

* * *

Si nous nous étions aimés, nous nous serions aimés.

Alors ne nous aimons jamais.

* * *

Et putain, ce que ça fait mal. Ca fait si mal.

Malmalmalmalmalmal.

Chuut, n'écoute pas mon coeur, c'est presque fini.

Chuut mon amour, tout va bien.

Arrête de pleurer mon prince, je te jure que ça va aller.

Chuut, je t'aime tu sais mon petit chou.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Mais si je t'aime, je t'aime.

Chuut, ne dis rien, s'il te plait. Pas un mot. Pas un seul. Ne pleure pas. Cela se finira bientôt.

Respire. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait mon bébé, mon tout petit garçon.

Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Toi, tu m'aimes.

Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes.

Et je t'aime aussi.

Aah, t… t'inquiète pas mon ange, je vais bien. Non, je n'ai pas mal. Je fais semblant, pour faire peur à pap...pour te faire peur. Et papa ? Papa dort mon amour. Il ne faut pas le déranger.

N'aie pas peur. Surtout pas, tout se passera bien.

Oui mon chéri, maman ferme les yeux parce qu'elle est fatiguée. Tu vas laisser dormir ta vieille maman, pas vrai ma biscotte ?

Mais promets-moi... promets que tu n'aimeras personne d'autre. Pourquoi ? Parce que... parce que sinon ta vieille maman sera jalouse.

Alors je t'interdis d'aimer.

Car si tu aimes, tu aimes.

Alors n'aime pas.

Chuut mon amour, maman s'endort...

* * *

Sakura, gênée du comportement de son Daddy, s'excuse en bafouillant, avant de partir à sa recherche. Elle est désolée. Elle ne comprend pas.

Je m'en fous. Mon cœur est en train de pisser le sang.

Yumi, seule, reste à mes côtés. Elle soupire, s'assoit, allume une clope puis me dévisage au travers de la fumée.

« Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça, grogne-t-elle.

- De... quoi ?

- Le contrat. Parti en cacahuètes. Naru n'était pas content. Excuse-le. »

Je m'arrête, la dévisage.

« Nous avons couché ensemble, balancé-je. »

Elle a haussé de manière très distingué l'un de ses si parfaits sourcils.

« Pardon ?

- Deux fois, continué-je. »

Je me souviens de ces yeux. De ces cheveux. De cet Ange couvert de sang.

_« Si tu m'avais aimé... si tu m'aimais vraiment... tu ne me laisserais pas là. Je t'en __supplie__, ne me laisse pas. Ne __m'abandonne__ pas. Naruto, pitié... aime-moi._

_- Je n'aime plus. »_

Il était accompagné d'hommes hideux qui avaient un rire aussi gras que la nourriture que je leur vendais. Lui ne riait pas, fumait avec classe, et me regardait. Je n'étais pas invisible pour lui, je n'étais pas rien.

Et lui, soleil irradiant de rouge, il reconnaissait mon existence.

« D'un seul regard ? »

Yumi a coupé mes pensées, et je la fixe à présent. J'hoche lentement la tête en signe de négation, anesthésié.

« Une fois aujourd'hui, et une fois il y a... cinq ans... »

Le regard violet ne me quitte plus. Puis elle se lève, nous apporte des verres et une bouteille de whisky. Elle s'enfonce dans le fauteuil, croise les jambes, s'allume une énième cigarette. Puis ses mots franchissent mon brouillard et me jettent dans mon passé, sans sécurité ni point d'attache.

« Raconte-moi... »

* * *

_C'est une nouvelle de frites et de whisky._

_Ou l'histoire d'amour entre un gosse de la 6e du 19e et un assassin obsédé par la mer._

* * *

J'ai du mal à me lever. Son corps si maigre est sur le mien. Ses cheveux châtains cachent mon sein, et l'une de ses mains tiens l'autre.

J'ai du mal à me lever. Mais je le dois. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ferme les yeux, pleure un instant en silence.

Elle m'a demandé de lui raconter mon histoire.

Je sors enfin du lit, et me dirige nue vers la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, je prends du whisky et un paquet de clopes. Ma plantation me fait de l'œil mais je décide de l'ignorer. Je veux être clean.

Lorsque je retourne dans la minuscule chambre blanche, je suis accueillie par deux émeraudes.

Elle est belle.

Elle est maigre.

Elle est malade.

Comme elle. Comme ma mère.

Comme ma mère, il ne lui reste plus qu'un mois à vivre.

Et tandis que je m'assois, ses yeux ne me quittent pas.

Je prends une inspiration, me sers un verre de whisky à deux balles, allume une clope et ferme les yeux.

« Mon histoire... commence par un ange fumant un joint sur un banc, et par une partie de baise entre une salope en chaleur et un connard en rut. »

* * *

_Y a un ange __assis__ sur un banc. Il fume un joint. Y a un ange qui rit sur ce banc. Putain, il me fait peur. Y a un ange qui me regarde, de ses putains d'yeux bruns. Des yeux insipides. Comme l'ange. C'est une fille. Ni belle, ni laide. Banale comme fille. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns, un peu dodue mais sans plus, une poitrine dans la norme... C'est pas le genre de fille sur __lequel__ on se retourne, plus le genre qu'on voit pas. Y a un ange sur un banc._

_C'est le genre de fille à la sexualité débridée. Qui traîne dans les caves avec plusieurs mecs, couche avec des nanas et côtoie les clubs SM. J'le sais, j'l'ai __vue__ là-bas. Elle est du genre timide au naturel, mais __faites__-__la__ boire et c'est une vraie chaudasse. Une chaudasse soumise. Elle est jamais dominante. J'pense qu'elle fait tout ça pour se sentir belle._

_C'est le type de fille qui en a vu pas mal dans sa vie. J'imagine un père alcoolo, une mère dépassée... Y a du y avoir des histoires de drogues et de suicides. Du moins, c'est ce que me disent ses poignets. C'est pas franchement mon type de fille. J'préfère les originales, les extravagantes, celle qui ont du charisme. Pas forcément belles. Non, je les __aime__ magnétiques. Mais y a un ange qui fume un joint sur un banc._

_Moi je suis du genre branleur. Un chien comme disent certaines filles. Je suis banal, pas moche, pas beau. Mais les filles disent que j'ai du charisme. En même temps, je suis chanteur dans un groupe de rock, alors ça les attire toutes. Bande de putes. Du coup j'suis un connard charismatique qui aime les salopes charismatiques. Mais y a un ange __assis__ sur un banc._

_C't'ange là, c'est pas le genre pureté et tout. Non, plus le genre souillée par le péché. On s'en fout, on est tous des pêcheurs, on bouffe tous du __poisson__. Vous ai-je dit que mon humour était à chier ? Non, bah voilà, c'est fait. _

_Y a un ange, qui est plus une pute en fait. Et encore, une pute, on sait pourquoi elle écarte les cuisses. Parce que l'ange, pour écarter ses cuisses, c'est gratos. Putain, se qu'elle est __sale__..._

_Il sent bon, cet ange. Putain ce qu'il sent bon. J'crois que c'est le seul truc bien chez elle. Elle sent bon. Parce qu'en plus d'être __absolument__ banale physiquement, cette conasse l'est aussi mentalement. Pire, elle emmerde le monde en se prenant pour un géni. Salope, va._

_Y a un ange perché sur mes cuisses. C'te garce ondule sur moi. Bordel, c'qu'elle est bonne. Bien qu'un peu large. Normal en même temps, vu tout ce qui lui est rentré dedans. Putain, va. _

_J'comprends même pas pourquoi c'te garce m'excite. Elle est banale, de la tête aux pieds. Une putain de gosse normale qui se croit extraordinaire, mais ne l'est pas plus que moi. Mais bordel, c'qu'elle est bonne c'te pute._

_J'vois plus l'ange sur le banc. Il s'est cassé l'ange. _

_Y a plus d'ange qui fume de joint sur un banc, ça fait neuf mois qu'il a déserté._

_J'lai __r'vue__ à la maternité, c'te pétasse. Bordel, hey les mecs ! Je suis papa. Papa d'une morveuse née d'une salope. J'suis dans la merde._

_Mais y a un ange qui sourit sur le lit d'hôpital, un bébé dans les bras._

_Tiens, je crois que ses yeux sont noisettes en fait..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_C'connard s'est ramené dans mon appart, avec un putain de sac. Il a décidé __d'emménager__. Sans m'demander mon avis. Bâtard va._

_Ce fils de pute laisse __traîner__ ses caleçons, et ne baisse pas la lunette des chiottes. Il m'emmerde !_

_Ca fait un an qu'il se __l'ait__ pointé, c't'enfoiré. Il me fait vraiment chier. J'vais le virer. On s'en fout si c'est le père. Il m'emmerde. On s'aime même pas. On a juste baisé. _

_Parce que je suis une salope en chaleur et lui un connard en __rut__._

_Et on a eu un gosse ensemble. Et alors ? Merde quoi, c'mon bébé. Pas l'sien._

_J'ai du aller voir le doc' aujourd'hui. Il était inquiet. Des problèmes d'évanouissement, de saignement __ininterrompu__ et de maux de tête. C'connard de vieux pédophile m'a fait __passer__ plein de test. C'était y a deux mois._

_J'du__ bouger mon cul jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville pour aller chercher les tests, pendant qu'l'autre __salaud__ gardait notre bout'chou._

_Quand j'rentre, c'est l'foutoir. De partout. J'vais l'buter c'bâtard, le saigner, l'émasculer, et lui apprendre un minimum ce que signifie le mot 'ranger'._

_P'tain, c'qu'il est beau mon connard. _

_Et merde..._

_C'que c'est beau le résultat d'une __partie__ de baise entre une salope en chaleur et un connard en __rut__._

_Chier, y a deux anges dans mon salon._

_Y'en a un __assis__ sur le canap', endormi, et l'autre dort dans ses bras._

_Putain, j'suis entrain de chialer._

_C'qu'ils sont beaux mes cons._

_C'est vraiment dommage parce que..._

_Il a ouvert les yeux,_

_Elle a __ri__,_

_Je suis malade..._

_ J'suis désolée mes connards, mais j'vais crever..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX_

_Y'a plus d'ange sur le banc, y'a plus d'ange sur le canap'. Ils ont tous les deux __crevé__, c'con non ?_

_Moi, chui une fille banale. Genre vraiment banale, dodue, sans plus, pas laide, pas belle, ch'veux bruns, yeux bruns, et la peau comme un cachet d'aspirine. C'la faute de mon père, ma mère était __mate,__ elle._

_'fin, c'est c'qu'il m'a dit. J'l'ai jamais __vue__ ma vieille. Du moins, j'm'en souviens plus. _

_Elle a crevé quand j'avais deux piges. Paraît qu'elle s'est accrochée, malgré que c'te putain de maladie la rongeait, paraît qu'elle en a bavé. Juste pour me voir le plus longtemps possible._

_Moi, une môme issue d'une partie de baise entre une salope en chaleur et un connard en __rut__._

_Quand ma daronne est morte, Matt a été dévasté._

_Matt, c'mon père. _

_On est __restés__ dans l'appart miteux de m'man, et tous les jours, mon père m'emmenait sur ce banc où il avait vu un ange fumer un joint en riant._

_C'est qu'il l'aimait son ange, ce con. _

_On était bien tous les deux, même si parfois elle nous manquait, c'te putain d'ange-pute. J'sais bien qu'c'était pas une fille clean, ma mère ; et qu'toute la ville lui est passé d'ssus. J'sais qu'elle était bi et maso. Mais j'men fous, j'le suis aussi. _

_Matt a toujours été là pour moi, c'connard m'a jamais __laissée__ tomber. J'l'aime vous savez ? Il a plus jamais ramené d'autre nana chez nous, et s'il s'en tapait, c'était ailleurs._

_J'l'aime mon Matt._

_Il est mort y a cinq ans c'connard._

_Renversé par une bagnole._

_C'con non ?_

_J'suis orpheline __maint'nant__, comme disent tous ces connards de __l'administration__. J'les encule __ceux-là__ ; enfin, ça a été l'inverse au final ; j'avais pas assez d'fric pour refaire mes papiers. Enfoirés._

_Y a plus d'anges, ni sur un putain de banc, ni sur un abruti de canap'._

_Y a plus d'anges dans c'monde de merde._

_Sauf p't'être la p'tite connasse que j'tiens dans mes bras._

_Elle a cinq ans._

_C'Matt qui l'a __sauvée__, en se faisant __renverser__ à sa place._

_Un bébé issu d'une baise payée entre une pute et son client. Sauf qu'la pute en avait rien à foutre de son môme. Elle l'a __balancé__ sur la route._

_Matt a toujours été trop con, à s'prendre pour un héros._

_Il a sauvé c'putain de gamine._

_Et __maint'nant__ il est mort, et j'm'en charge._

_J'suis pas une fille bien, et j'ai à peine vingt piges, mais hey, y a un ange dans mes bras._

_Alors, tout __se__ passera bien._

_Parce qu'elle est belle. Avec de grands yeux gris, des ch'veux noirs et une peau d'ivoire._

_P'tain qu'elle est belle._

_Elle va en faire baver, à c'monde sans ange._

_Ce s'ra notre ange vengeur._

_Mais bon, pour l'moment elle préfère bouffer des bonbons en r'gardant la télé, le tout dans mes bras._

_C'pas grave, l'futur __peut__ attendre encore un peu._

_Quand elle sera plus grande, j'lui raconterai l'histoire d'un ange qui fumait un joint en riant sur un banc, d'une partie de baise entre une salope en chaleur et un connard en __rut__, de deux anges __endormis__ sur un canap', et d'un dernier ange tombé du ciel..._

* * *

Elle se tait, et n'interrompt pas le silence qui s'est installé.

Je reprends difficilement mon souffle.

« Ma mère adoptive est morte de la même maladie que sa mère. Un problème de sang apparemment. Tu sais... ma mère était prostituée. Alors du coup, ce sont les nanas du bordel qui se sont occupées de moi à sa mort... Et quand j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai été sur les trottoirs et dans les salles "interdites" du bordel... T'sais, j'ai eu une enfance... bien. Ma mère s'est occupée de moi jusqu'à mes sept ans. On vivait dans le bordel. On était bien. On se foutait du fric, des mecs, des clients, des cons. On était toutes les deux, plus les autres filles parfois. Elle se démerdait pour me payer ce que je voulais, elle me choyait, jouait avec moi. Lorsqu'elle était en phase terminale, quelques jours avant de claquer, elle m'a raconté cette histoire, telle que je viens de te la raconter... Puis, elle est morte... Mais elle est restée plus longtemps que prévu...Les médecins voulaient la laisser crever, on avait pas le fric pour les soins. Mais, eux et moi, on... on a trouvé un arrangement. C'est la première fois que je me suis prostituée. J'avais douze ans, et j'ai tout de suite compris que le monde allait me faire chier. Puis, à sa mort ce sont donc les filles qui se sont occupées de moi. Et à 16 ans, elles m'ont mise sur le marché. Je ne leur en veux pas. C'était normal. J'étais une pute issue d'une famille de putes et ayant grandi parmi les putes. Tout allait... relativement bien... Mais je ne l'avais pas prévu. Lui. Mon cousin. Neji Hyûga. Un gosse de riche. Un connard. Un pédé refoulé. Ce que je n'avais surtout pas prévu, c'était sa compagne... Tenten. Une lesbienne refoulée apparemment. Une putain de manipulatrice, de gosse de riche. Elle avait hérité du fric de papa. Tout lui était du. Alors... elle a pas aimé que je me refuse à elle. Moi, une pauvre "pute des rues". Elle a tellement détesté cela, qu'elle m'a droguée et forcé Neji à... me violer... Elle le tenait par les couilles, elle connaissait ses allées et venues dans la 7e du 13e, et plus particulièrement son goût pour un prostitué russe. Yvanov comme pseudo, ou une merde du genre. On était amis lui et moi. C'est un type bien. Un ancien assassin de son pays. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui... après... l'incident, je suis tombée enceinte. De mon cousin. Heureusement, mon Nathan n'en a pas subi les conséquences... Mais Tenten ne me laissait pas. Elle s'est débrouillée pour empêcher mon fils d'aller en cours, pour nous virer de nos appart' et d'autre trucs du genre. J'ai donc cédé... Mais... le... problème, c'est que depuis l'incident, j'avais acquis un goût certain pour les drogues... Tenten est donc devenue ma fournisseuse. Tout allait bien mais... mon fils a voulu nous protéger Sas' et moi - non, je ne suis pas sa mère, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter son histoire -, alors, il s'opposait à elle. Il faisait ce que je n'avais pas les couilles de faire. Il m'a sortie de la dope, et a viré celle qu'il appelait "la folle"... Ils voulaient nous emmenés Sasuke et moi loin d'elle. Mais apparemment, Tenten n'était pas de cet avis. Un... un soir alors que je r-rentrais mon Nathan, mon bébé, il était...Lorsque je suis rentrée, la porte était défoncée. Je l'ai appelé. Mais il ne répondait pas. J'ai alors entendu le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans le salle de bain - je ferme les yeux, je peux encore revoir la scène. Il était dans le bain, Sasuke lui tenant la main et babillant gaiement. Il était dans l'eau, qui elle, cette salope, sortait de la baignoire, coulait sur le sol jusqu'à mes pieds. Il était dans l'eau, et il était bleu. Il était dans l'eau, et il était mort. »

Mon souffle se coupe et je retiens des sanglots qui me déchirent la poitrine.

« Depuis, je suis restée sous la coupe de Tenten. Ne serait-ce que pour protéger Sasuke. Mais j'ai plongé à pieds joints dans la drogue. Et j'ai plus blessé ce deuxième fils qu'autre chose... Tenten m'a fait accuser du meurtre, elle avait des preuves, des empreintes, et tout un tas de choses. »

Elle relève timidement les yeux, et arrête de triturer le drap.

« Tu as fais de la prison ?

- Non. Neji a enfin réagi et s'est débrouillé pour tout arrêter. Sans pour autant accuser Tenten. Il a trouvé un autre coupable. Yvanov. Celui-ci avait un nouveau favori. 'A pas supporté. Depuis il est avec un... Alexander ou truc du genre... Un faux russe, faux assassin. Mais Neji y croit, allons bon. Je ne lui dois rien, sa vie m'indiffère. Je voudrais que lui et sa femme crèvent, murmuré-je.

- Et Tenten... tu la vois encore ?

- Pas depuis un mois, dis-je en la fixant. »

Elle sourit tendrement, enlace nos doigts. Puis se fige.

« Mais... et Sasuke ? »

Je souris à nouveau. Me penche vers elle.

« Il est en sécurité. C'est une personne en qui j'ai confiance qui me l'a dit.

- Qui ?

- C'est secret. »

Je l'embrasse.

* * *

Je suis totalement saoule. Je ne pense pas l'avoir été ainsi depuis des années. Daddy à mes côtés l'est aussi. Nous sommes aussi totalement défoncés. C'est mal. J'ai honte. Ce n'était qu'un joint. Mais c'est mal. Nous riions pour rien. Là tout à l'heure, c'était pour une fourmi marchant sur le mur... à moins que ce n'ait été une araignée... Good question. Nous avons chaud.

Je ris. Il pleure.

La rencontre avec Sasuke l'a bouleversé. J'sais pas pourquoi.

Mes membres sont lourds, j'ai chaud, et mon cerveau me brûle. J'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

« Couche avec lui. »

Il me fixe, explose de rire. Me fixe. Vide son verre d'absinthe flambée.

« D'jà fait.

- Gné ? »

Oui je sais, je suis bourrée hein, faut m'excuser.

« Il bossait dans un restau minable. C'moi qui lui ai trouvé le poste d'ailleurs. On était ensemble. C'était qu'un gamin : il avait à peine quatorze ans. Je lui ai d'jà fait l'amour. Mais je l'ai jamais baisé.

- C'quoi la différence ? »

Il expire la fumée de sa cigarette, et son sourire se noie au milieu de la fumée.

« Tu verras. Tu apprendras. »

Je grogne méchamment et il rit. Il inspire, puis reprend la fin de sa phrase.

« Et je viens de lui refaire l'amour avec les yeux. T'sais si je l'avais aimé, j'l'aurais aimé comme un dingue. Mais tout serait parti en cacahuète à cause de ma promesse et ça aurait finit mal. Tout serait parti en couille. Parce que j'suis incapable d'aimé. Comme avec Sai. regarde-le, maint'nant il veut s'venger. Il est entré chez les flics, nous a balancés et essaie de me tuer...

- Connard, voilà c'que je hurle en me levant, le poing en l'air, comme révoltée.

- Victime, marmonne-t-il.

- Fils de pute.

- Blessé.

- Enfoiré.

- Pas de bol.

- Enculé.

- Par moi. »

Et nous explosons de rire. Notre crise dure un moment, jusqu'à que je retrouve enfin ma respiration.

« Sans dec, tu t'es tapé Sas'ke ?

- Ouaip.

- Toi l'seme ? »

Il roule des yeux, agacé par mon fanatisme lié au yaoi.

« Ouaip.

- En même temps, son nom ça fait... Ass-uke ! »

Et j'explose de rire. Lui se contente de sourire tristement.

« T'as pris sa première fois ? »

Il hésite et sa lèvre se soulève en un toc démontrant son hésitation.

« D'une certaine manière oui.

- C'ment ça, "d'une certaine manière" ? »

Il secoue la tête et me dévisage de sous ses cheveux.

« Laisse tomber, t'es trop bourrée pour comprendre. »

J'explose de rire et tombe du canapé.

« Carrément, hurlé-je. »

Il sourit et boit à la bouteille d'absinthe.

« Yosh, Daddy, fais gaffe c'est du quatre-vingt pourcents !

- T'inquiète Sweetheart, j'tiens mieux la longueur que toi. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Nous explosons de rire.

Puis je me blottis dans ses bras.

« Dis Daddy, tu l'aimes notre Sas'ke, pas vrai ? »

Il me monte sur ses genoux et ma tête se cale dans son cou.

« Oui Sweetheart, je l'aime notre Sas'ke. »

Et je m'endors.

* * *

Mon front se colle à la vitre et un soupir m'échappe. Je suis ici depuis deux heures du matin. Un problème de remboursement. Yumi m'a appelé en catastrophe à une heure du matin alors que je dormais à la villa. Je suis immédiatement parti et me voici, seize heures plus tard. J'ai du batailler avec le client et pirater son système de sécurité. Le client était Interpole. Alors j'ai vraiment galéré.

Mon regard se porte sur le paysage composé de monstres d'acier que je peux voir à perte de vue, et un peu de vert survit au milieu de tout ça. Je suis fatigué et mes yeux commencent à se fermer contre ma volonté. Mais je n'ai pas fini mon travail. Je soupire, et recule ma chaise à roulettes pour faire face au bureau de chêne. Mais alors que je m'y place, j'entends un couinement aigu suivi d'un grognement guttural. Mes yeux se baissent avant de monter aux cieux.

« Le Chien, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas venir ici ? »

Le bâtard au poil jaune et rugueux gémit doucement en me fixant de son œil noisette l'autre, d'un blanc opaque, regarde bien au-delà de ma personne.

Le Chien est un ancien chien battu. Il s'est fait casser la patte avant gauche et boîte depuis. Son ancien maître lui a enfoncé un morceau de verre dans l'œil droit et il est aveugle depuis. Ce n'est pas un beau chien. Ni un gentil chien. Plus du genre à grogner à tout va et à menacer le monde entier de mort.

C'est Le Chien de Yumi.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'adore. Il me dévisagea de son seul œil valide et gémit doucement, la truffe au milieu de ses pattes, avant de soulever son corps nerveux et musclé pour se hisser sur mes jambes. Un "huff" m'échappe tandis qu'une quarantaine de kilos m'écrase, voire plus.

« Sale bête, grommelé-je en caressant ses oreilles. »

Pour toute réponse, il me donne un coup de truffe humide et amicale, avant de me lécher le visage de sa grosse langue baveuse.

« Connard. »

Je vous jure que cette saloperie de chien a souri.

En soupirant, je retourne à mes affaires et reporte mon attention sur l'ordinateur. Alors alors... je dois apparemment envoyer toutes les infos d'Interpole sur Kyuubi et Le Corbeau à Kyuubi lui-même depuis la boîte de Yumi.

Galère.

Je me débrouille tant bien que mal et finis par envoyer le mail. Mais alors que j'allais quitter la session, je reçois un message. Je ne sais pas qui est le contact, il se nomme _Lui_ et l'identifiant dans l'adresse électronique est _Moi_.

Intrigué, j'ouvre le mail.

_Le prix de ma haine n'a d'égal que le prix de ma vengeance._

_Le prix de mes péchés n'a d'égal que le prix de Pascal et Georges._

_Je __tuerai__ L'oiseau et son Nid._

_Porte la crainte des Patates Bleus._

_Le soleil se lève._

_Le soleil se lève._

_Et ne __pleure__ pas trop tard._

Je fronce les sourcils en relisant plusieurs fois le texte. Il ne veut rien dire. La haine, la vengeance et les péchés n'ont pas de prix. Pascal, Georges, L'Oiseau... Je ne comprends pas.

« Mes mails sont intéressants, n'est-ce pas petit Tom ? »

Je sursaute et relève la tête. Yumi me fait face, un sourire rouge figé sur les lèvres, ses cheveux anciennement bordeaux désormais bleus électriques, perchée sur des talons aiguilles d'une vingtaine de centimètres, une robe trapèze rappelant les pin-up et un fume cigarette. Ses yeux violets me transpercent de sous ses longs cils noirs et je ne peux empêcher mes membres de trembler en me redressant.

« Je, commencé-je enfin à balbutier, je ne m'appelle pas Tom. »

Un éclat passe dans ses yeux mais disparait rapidement, tandis qu'elle s'avance. Le balancement de ses hanches, sensuel et dangereux, m'hypnotise durant quelques instants avant qu'un claquement me fasse sursauter. Elle vient de fermer l'ordinateur portable d'un coup sec. Mais soudain, son visage se détend et son regard se remplit de tendresse.

« Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire piteux, mais ce mail vient d'une personne qui m'est chère et je n'aime pas quand on regarde ce qu'il m'envoie. Pardon.

- Pas... pas de soucis, murmuré-je surpris par son brusque changement de caractère. Qui est-ce ? »

Son regard s'adoucit tout en semblant se durcir, curieux paradoxe, et son sourire se fait tendre mais plein de rancœur.

* * *

C'est le Soleil qui m'est volé des yeux d'un autre. Et son regard vole au travers de ce monde sans jamais se poser. Il est l'éternelle âme errante. Elle est l'infinité du néant. Elle est rien mais elle est tout. Il ne peut se poser mais ne peut continuer d'avancer. C'est la continuité mélangée au désespoir et à l'horreur. C'est tout ce que je ne dirai jamais. Tout ce que je ne serai jamais mais que, malheureusement, je suis. Et dans le néant de son regard, je peux voir le soleil qui m'est volé. Et alors que je m'éteins, englouti par les ténèbres, par une eau pétrolée, je tends la main vers cet être de lumière et de ténèbres mêlés, je tends la main, et je lui hurle de me retenir, mais cette eau épaisse et noire entre dans ma bouche et s'engloutit dans ma gorge, et ce n'est qu'un gargouillis qui sort. Et je tends la main vers lui ou elle, je la tends, je l'attends. Mais son regard glisse sur moi comme il glisse sur le monde et bientôt son obscure lumière s'éloigne et je me retrouve seule engoncée dans les ténèbres. Je me retrouve seule et je me noie. Des larmes amères roulant sur mes joues et se perdant dans l'obscurité de l'eau.

* * *

Mais bientôt son regard se ferme et se porte sur le bureau qu'elle détaille d'un œil ennuyé. Elle soupire, sort une clope et l'allume. Ses paupières s'abaissent à demi et elle me dévisage de sous ses cils.

« Y'a un gala ce soir.

- Ah oui ? »

Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Les galas ne sont que des rendez-vous de suceurs de bites et de cracheurs de cul qui se sourient tous ensemble en réprimant leur envie de vomir face à la haine qu'ils se portent les uns aux autres. Et leur hypocrisie mutuelle les maudit, ils s'y enfoncent, se bénissent avant de se maudire dans un soupire de plaisir.

Je hais les galas.

« Oui. Malheureusement - ce mot me fait me figer - je ne peux y accompagner Naruto - un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres - et étant donné votre relation chaotique - ses yeux pétillent - je me suis dis que tu l'y accompagnerais. »

Putain de bordel de sainte mère la pute.

« Pardon ? »

Le sourire de Yumi s'agrandit et ses dents semblent étinceler. Le pétillement de ses yeux m'aveugle et je peux entendre d'ici son rire sadique et mesquin.

« Tu m'as très bien comprise.

- C'est hors de question.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Et Sakura ?

- Elle est malade.

- Alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé pour savoir quelle robe acheter lors d'une session shopping ?

- Parce que j'ai menti.

- Ha-ha !

- Mais elle n'ira pas. J'ai déjà acheté ton costume, prévenu le coiffeur et le chauffeur et Naruto sera beau comme un Dieu.

- En quoi le fait que sera "beau comme un Dieu" me concerne ?

- Car il me semble que c'est toi qui gémis son prénom chaque soir dans ton lit et, étonnement, tu laves tes draps chaque lendemain. »

Mon corps se fige alors que je suis mortifié par sa remarque. Mais je me force à reprendre bien vite contenance.

Un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« Jalouse de ne pas partager ma couche ?

- Désolée, je ne fais ni dans le miniature - son regard glisse jusqu'à mon entre-jambe - ni dans la pédophilie. »

Cette femme est le diable.

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de t'envoyer en l'air avec Kiba. Mais ma pauvre, je comprends, c'est la vieillesse, ton cerveau dysfonctionne. »

Un ange passe, s'écrase contre le mur et se fait bouffer par le chat... Attendez... un chat ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'un chat fout dans mon bureau ?

- C'est mon cadeau. Je me suis dit que tu serais ravi d'être avec l'un de tes alter-egos. »

Mon regard s'attarde sur le mat-... attendez... mais...

« C'est une femelle ?!

- Oui. Oh fait, savais-tu que les chambres étaient filmées ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous préparez le prochain _Mafieux coquins et sauvages _?

- Oui, étant donné que le un a bien marché ils nous ont demandé de faire un deux...et dis-moi, ne penses-tu pas que tu perdrais toute crédibilité si l'on t'y voit gémir le nom de ton supérieur hiérarchique tout en te mastu-.

- C'est bon ! Ok, j'irais. C'est quand déjà ?

- Ce soir, abruti.

- Oui je sais mais à quel-.

- A 21h. »

Je soupire.

« Bon, bah je vais dormir un peu alors.

- Bien. Je demanderai que personne ne te dérange. »

En soupirant, je m'allonge sur un canapé présent dans la pièce et recouvre mes yeux de mon bras droit.

« Merci Yu'.

- Pas de quoi. Dors bien. »

Je la vois du coin de l'œil faire une caresse à Le Chien avant de ressortir en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte.

Je soupire doucement, ferme les yeux et sens mon corps s'enfoncer dans le cuir moelleux du canapé.

Je suis enfin tranquille, près à me reposer. Avant d'affronter l'enfer certes, mais il me reste deux petites heures pour dormir. C'est déjà ça.

Mon esprit est cotonneux et je me sens sombrer dans le somm-

« Wouaf !

- Miaou !

- Grrrr.

- Ksss.

- Etc... »

Et merde.

« YUMI ! »

* * *

(NA: fout en l'air ma présentation -')

Mon cœur bat vite.

Bien trop.

J'ai besoin d'une cigarette.

Je suis non-fumeur.

Je veux partir.

Je veux rester.

Je vais le tuer.

Je vais l'embrasser.

Je l'aime.

Je le hais.

J'ai peur.

Ca m'excite.

**J**e ne veux pas.

**E**tre comme ça.

**N**e rien comprendre.

**E**spérer attirer son attention.

**S**uivre ses moindres mouvements.

**U**tiliser mon corps pour l'attirer.

**I**soler le sien pour le tenter.

**S**ecrètement - ou pas - rêver de lui.

**P**erdre mon existence.

**A**bandonner mon semblant de vie.

**S**urvivre sans pouvoir respirer correctement.

**T**otalement être dépendant.

**O**ublier qui je suis.

**U**niquement pour lui.

**T**riste à en vomir.

**S**upplier les Dieux.

**E**t sacrifier ma vie.

**U**tilement ou non.

**L**e voir de loin, me perdre pour lui, plus rien ne va...

Dans ma tête.

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que je patiente devant la porte d'un appartement en centre-ville. Je tremble de tous mes membres et je suis mort de peur. Mon esprit est confus. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et putain, j'ai les mains moites, la respiration fébrile, l'estomac essoré et le corps qui tremble. Comme une adolescente pucelle. Merde Sasuke, réveille-toi et arrête de faire de la merde comme ça.

La porte s'ouvre.

Il est là.

Putain ce qu'il est beau. Dans son costume noir, de grand couturier, avec sa chemise blanche, son gilet, sa veste et sa cravate noire.

Il me dévisage et sourit avec ironie. Sans comprendre je baisse les yeux.

Et merde.

Yumi nous a donnés la même tenue.

Puis son sourire se fane, son visage se fait froid, ses yeux dures.

« Suis-moi. »

* * *

Cela fait désormais plusieurs heures que nous sommes arrivés. J'ai passé une heure à saluer tout le monde, Sasuke sur mes talons.

Mon regard se porte sur la vaste salle lumineuse, couverte de marbre et d'or, en un goût outrancier de riches désobligeants.

Je finis par remarquer Vladimir Roufkov, un tristement célèbre mafieux russe. Je m'assois à sa table et lui souris. En me reconnaissant, l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années me sourit en retour.

« Bonsoir Naruto, cela faisait longtemps, me salue-t-il dans sa langue natale.

- Pas assez longtemps malheureusement. Toujours pas mort Vladimir, commenté-je en russe moi-aussi.

- Non, en effet, comme tu peux le voir. Mais ça ne tardera pas à venir. (NA: partez du principe que le dialogue qui suit est en russe)

- La maladie progresse ?

- En effet. »

Un silence confortable s'installe durant lequel nous vidons à deux une bouteille de vodka venue tout droit de Russie. Saviez-vous que la vodka russe est loin de la piquette que nous vendons en Occident ? Autant le dire qu'à mes côtés, Sasuke ne tarde pas à être enivré.

« Oh, mais n'est-ce pas là ce jeune homme dont ma chère Yumi ne cesse de me parler ?

- Si en effet. »

Vladimir le détaille d'un air appréciateur.

« N'y pense même pas.

- Pourquoi dont ? »

Le noiraud à mes côtés ne se rend même pas compte que nous parlons de lui. Mon ton se durcit et je dévisage Vladimir, une étincelle dangereuse dans le regard.

« Il m'appartient, sifflé-je. »

Le russe se contente de sourire.

« Une partie d'échec, me propose-t-il soudain.

- Volontiers. »

Un plateau apparaît comme par magie dans la seconde suivante, apporté par un serveur.

Nous jouons longuement en silence.

« Dis-moi Vlad, comment vont les affaires ?

- Tu te doutes de la réponse n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, j'ai entendu dire que... ton influence diminue et que de nombreuses mutineries ont lieu.

- Tu es bien renseigné mon jeune ami.

- Je peux arranger ça si tu le souhaites. »

Alors qu'il allait placer une pièce, son mouvement s'arrête et ses yeux bleus translucides me fixent.

« Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. »

Il ricane.

« Que veux-tu en échange ? »

C'est à mon tour de jouer.

« Que tu me soutiennes auprès des autres mafieux russes.

- Tu souhaites donc agrandir ton empire ?

- J'ai l'Amérique, l'Europe et l'Afrique à ma botte, ainsi que la Chine, l'Inde et le Japon. Mais la Russie m'échappe encore. De plus, je souhaiterais... quarante pourcents de tes bénéfices. »

L'un de ses sourcils argentés se lève.

« Tant que ça ?

- Je prends habituellement cinquante-cinq pourcents. Mais tu es un ami, alors estime-toi heureux.

- Bien, bien. Soit. Mais comment t'y prendras-tu ? »

Je souris. Place une pièce. Prends son roi. La partie est finie après de nombreux Echecs.

« Cela me concerne, ne te préoccupe pas de mes méthodes. Echec et Mat. »

Il fixe le plateau, sourit.

« Bien. Bravo mon cher. Mais permets-moi de me retirer à présent. »

Il se lève et me sourit.

« Naruto. Jeune Sasuke, nous salue-t-il dans un signe de tête.

- Vladimir.

- , sourit Sasuke. »

Tiens, je le croyais définitivement mort celui-là.

Vlad s'éloigne tranquillement.

« Bien, tu as quartier libre à présent, dis-je à Sasuke sans lui accorder un regard. Nous sommes venus ici pour Vladimir. C'est fait. Tu peux partir. »

Il se crispe avant de prendre violemment mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à le fixer.

« Tu te fous de moi là, murmure-t-il hargneusement. »

J'hausse un sourcil.

« Plait-il? »

Il me fusille du regard. Puis inspire lentement.

« Je ne veux pas faire d'esclandre ici, isolons-nous. »

Je comprends au ton de sa voix que c'est un ordre.

« Bien. Où allons-nous ?

- Chez toi. »

* * *

Le trajet en voiture s'est fait en silence. Nous sommes en ce moment assis face à face autour de ma table de cuisine, un verre de whisky devant nous.

Enfin, Sasuke commence à parler.

« Savais-tu que je comprends le russe ? »

Je me crispe.

« Et que je tiens parfaitement bien l'alcool ? »

Je me racle la gorge.

« Oh... vraiment ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi. Nous ne faisons que ça. Jouer. J'en ai marre, Naruto. Tu as peur de me blesser ou je ne sais quoi. Soit. Tu peux m'insulter, tu peux me haïr. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer. Je te l'interdis.

- Et qui es-tu pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit ?

- La personne qui t'a fait chialer comme un gosse. »

Je me crispe. Il se souvient.

« Ne joue plus. Ne fais pas semblant. »

Je le regarde longuement puis soupire en me passant une main sur le visage.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Il tressaille.

« De quoi ?

- Si tu veux... être avec moi, tu m'appartiendras. Si tu me quittes, si tu me trahis, tu es mort. Je te tuerais de mes propres mains. Si tu vas voir ailleurs, ou ne serait-ce que si tu l'envisages, c'est la mort immédiate. Tu seras à moi. Je suis pas un type bien Sas'ke.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'être.

- Tant mieux. Je ne le serai jamais. Je tuerai des gens devant toi. Je te ferai du mal, sans que cela ne me cause la moindre gêne. Si tu m'appartiens, tu entreras dans un milieu duquel tu ne pourras jamais sortir. Ni dans un an, ni dans dix, ni même dans cent. J'ai été assez clair ? »

Un sourire se forme sur son visage, tandis qu'il se lève et me force à me lever à mon tour. Il se colle à moi, et je sens son souffle dans mon cou, avant qu'il ne se rapproche de mon oreille. Je frissonne et l'entoure de mes bras, possessivement.

Il ne sortira plus jamais de mon étreinte. Il murmure à mon oreille et sa phrase scelle notre accord.

Il est à moi.

* * *

_Mais le bruit de la porte de ta cellule s'ouvrant_

_Te ramène à la réalité_

_Et te revoilà enfermé._

_Ton bourreau entre, laisse la porte ouverte._

_Mais tu ne veux pas t'enfuir._

_Tu es prisonnier de ton plein __gré__._

_Et alors qu'il s'approche,_

_Tu ne peux que murmurer_

_"Fais-moi peur, _

_Détruis-moi,_

_Emprisonne-moi_

_Et ne me laisse jamais partir."_

* * *

Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous? La révélation sur Hinata? La réaction de Sasuke?

Un chapitre dans lequel, je l'avoue, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais de nombreux indices pour la suite.

Lemon dans le prochain chapitre (mon premier, alors ne vous attendez pas à une merveille).

Déjà le chapitre quatre, plus que trois mes amis, plus un épilogue et des OS post-fic et pre-fic (ça se dit?) allant de un à trois selon vos demandes.

Bisnouille :3

Billy


	6. Chapitre 5 On se cache dans une étreinte

**Auteur:** Billy

**Bêta**: Kimi-ebi

**Résumé:** comme d'hab

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Raiting:** M

**Disclamer:** Franchement, ils ont l'air d'être à moi? Non? Bah alors!

**Merci:** à ma Sili, toi et tes cheveux êtes géniaux ;). Et merci pour tes reviews!

**BlaBla de l'Auteur**: J'incruste ce texte ici pour faire plaisir à ma kimi-chérie-d'amour (même si elle le sait pas ;)) car il lui a plû et je suppose que c'est une manière de lui rendre honneur. Cette fille est géniale. Et au lieu de geeker, j'devrais réviser mon interro de latin...

Putain, fuck jesus, j'emmerde le latin (oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur, car fatiguée mais incapable de dormir, des notes merdiques, plus rien à bouffer et une famille de merde, alors je boude, na!)

Hum hum.

**Pour Kemi-ebi:**

**"Plus** de notion du temps, plus de notion de rien. On attend et on respire, et pour le reste on verra bien. L'avenir est-il toujours envisageable ? Ni toi ni moi ne voulons continuer sur ce chemin. Et on se sent atrocement vide, et puis on se sent bien. On rit, on sourit, on dort, ah non, on ne dort plus. Tout le reste n'est qu'un jeu d'apparence. Tu souris à ceux qui t'entourent, puis à ceux qui te sont proches. Tu es fort, tu ne dis rien, tu supportes en silence. Tandis que tous s'effondrent, pleurent, hurlent ou fuient, toi tu es silencieux et tu ne bouges pas.

Tu ne pleures plus.

Parfois les armes viennent, puis repartent, guerrières fatiguées désirant se reposer. Et si dans ce cas tes yeux s'humidifient, tes joues restent sèches.

On te dit en murmurant qu'il ne s'en sortira pas.

A moins que ce ne soit toi qui le dise.

Tu ne sais plus, tu confonds rêves et réalité, sommeil et réveil. Tu manges ton gel douche et tu bois ton dentifrice, tu te laves les dents au café et te laves aux tomates. Tu confonds droite et gauche, amour et haine.

Au fond, tu détestes tout le monde.

Tu ne sais plus et c'est ça qui te fait peur, tu ne contrôles plus rien et ça te terrifie.

Ton syndrome de la page blanche s'aggrave et te désarçonne puis tu te mets à remplir un fichier word de mots incompréhensibles.

On efface tout et on recommence.

Vingt ans en arrière.

Et tes parents ne se connaissent pas.

Quarante ans en arrière, et tes grands-parents ne se connaissent pas.

Cent, puis deux-cent.

Joue donc l'avenir du monde par son passé, je trouverais cela fortement drôle mon humble ami.

Jouons ensemble puis crevons nous un œil avant d'aller nous jeter sous une rame de métro, nous sommes fatigués et plus rien ne nous supporte, pauvres pieuvres en train de se noyer nous nous sentons délaissés.

Ils sont morts, paix à leurs âmes, mais le souci c'est que nous sommes encore là et que rien ne se passe tant que lui ne se réveillera pas totalement.

Tout ça est fort triste et dégueulasse.

Et putain de bordel de sainte mère la pute, soyons vulgaires et prouvons-nous que nous existons.

Petites pétasses de douze sur talons haut, qui se déhanchent et nous ensorcèlent, nous hypnotisent et nous répugnent, nous irons vomir dans ton lit car tu n'es qu'un riche gros tas, et entre un gros tas et toi, seul le riche creuse un énorme fossé, sans ce mot, tu n'es qu'un gros tas emmerdant puant et chiant.

Sans ce mot tu n'es rien.

Et sans mes mots à lui je ne suis rien.

Car lui c'est moi et moi c'est nous et eux ne comprennent plus rien.

Tant mieux parce que nous est fou et n'est guidé que par ses mains, aucune idée de ce qu'on raconte.

Et tant pis, rien à battre ni à abattre, chantons encore un coup et lève ton verre mon ami, je trouve cela fort gratifiant pour mon hilarité.

Et sans comprendre cela nous fait rire et bien rions avant de nous tirer une balle ; notre mort est programmée chéri, y a plus que toi et moi dans la partie.

Et puis un jour, peut-être, nous saurons où aller.

Un jour il n'y aura plus de poids à porter, plus de rôle à jouer.

Peut-être qu'enfin, ce jour-là, nous serons nous sans cet excès de mots derrière lesquels nous nous cachons.

Et alors, tout ira bien.

Tout ira **bien."**

**A toi** aussi, parce que je me dis que je ne t'aime plus, finalement, et que j'aurais préféré ta mort.

Pardonne-moi de penser cela.

Mais comment le pourrais-tu puisque moi-même j'en crève d'oser y penser...

Et merde...

**Et puis à toi** aussi, parce que je ne sais plus trop quand je t'aime et quand tu m'indiffères, parce que je suis une salope et que tu mérites mieux, parce que je crois que tu m'aimes plus pour ce que je représente que pour moi. Je ne pense pas que tu sois mon premier amour. Nous sommes juste bien toutes les deux.

C'est tout...

Putain, j'suis vraiment une pétasse.

**Love Sucks.**

**B.S**

Bonne lecture quand même

Je vous annonce juste que je pense faire un recueil de OS NaruSasu (ou autre) sur la musique d'Alain Bashung, voilà...Donc si vous connaissez quelques unes de ses chansons, donnez moi les titres. J'en connais pas mal et ai déjà des idées mais on sait jamais.

Allez, dîtes-le...En vrai je parle tout seule, pas vrai? xD

On se retrouve en bas!

:Oh mon Dieu, mon premier lemon O.O:

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_L'inutilité du subconscient. La nullité du sujet. La crudité des salades et de tes paroles. Le Corbeau sur sa branche me regarde fumer en silence._

_Allez, __ris__. _

_L'impuissance des humains. L'injustice des tomates et du système, le rire des monstres. Le silence de l'Eglise, et bien sûr, le tien._

_Alors, __ris__._

_Car après la peine, vient la joie._

_Et revient la peine._

_Alors __contente-toi__ de rire._

_Et laisse-moi me gorger _

_De cette hymne à la vie._

* * *

**Lemon** (j'avoue m'être inspirée d'autres lemons pour écrire celui-ci, mon premier d'ailleurs, s'il y a des ressemblances trop flagrantes, je m'en excuse)

Mon dos a rencontré violemment le mur.

Mon souffle s'arrête durant un instant, avant que je ne rouvre les yeux, que j'avais instinctivement fermés, pour plonger dans un océan déchaîné. Ma bouche se fait prendre par la sienne, et sa langue, furieuse, cherche la mienne pour un duel dans lequel il domine largement. Nos langues glissent l'une contre l'autre, se caressent, se titillent. Et lorsque qu'il passe rapidement sa main sur mon entrejambe, ma langue recule et un sanglot se noie dans sa bouche. De la salive glisse au coin de mes lèvres, mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop accaparé à passer mes mains dans les épis blonds.

Avec un grognement, Naruto me soulève et m'incite à nouer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me plaque contre les murs, et lorsque – enfin – il me jette sur le lit au matelas moelleux, je me rends soudainement compte que je suis nu. Horrifié par ce corps qui me répugne, ce corps qui est le mien, je tente – vainement – de me cacher. Mais Naruto, d'une main sur mon torse, me force à m'allonger, avant de se mettre à cheval sur mon bassin. D'une main, il maintient mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, tandis que l'autre frôle ma peau en de vagues caresses aériennes.

« Tu es beau, murmure-t-il. »

D'un mouvement de bassin, il fait se frôler nos deux érections. Un gémissement aigu m'échappe tandis que ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées par le désir scrutent les moindres de mes réaction.

« Si beau mon chaton. »

Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou, et son souffle chaud me fait frissonner. Sa langue parcourt ma peau, trace brûlante sur mon épiderme. Il descend doucement. Il arrive devant mes tétons érigés par le plaisir, et, dans un sourire carnassier, il referme sa bouche sur le droit, sa main gauche pinçant et malaxant l'autre. Et il me mord. Un léger cri franchit mes lèvres et je ne peux empêcher mon corps de s'arquer légèrement. Son ricanement me fait frémir, tandis qu'il suçote le téton maltraité. Ses cheveux me chatouillent tandis qu'il reprend sa descente, plongeant sa langue dans mon nombril, mimant un acte qui ne tardera pas à avoir lieu. J'ai chaud. Je meurs de chaud. Mes membres tremblent, alors qu'aucun réel contact n'a eu lieu. Putain ce que j'ai chaud. Et enfin – enfin ! – il s'approche de mon membre en érection. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, et voir sa bouche se rapprocher dangereusement de mon gland suintant et rougi fait des choses dans ma tête. Son souffle chaud me fait frémir et lorsque sa bouche se referme dessus, mon souffle se bloque, et un cri m'échappe. Mes bras s'effondre alors qu'il entreprend de lent va et vient dans cet antre si chaud, alors que sa langue parcours ma longueur, avide, alors que ses dents raclent ma peau, sans jamais me faire mal. Je me consume. Il accélère ses mouvements, et rentre les joues, me prenant plus loin dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que son nez rencontre mon pubis imberbe. Une gorge profonde. Mon Naruto, mon fou, mon mafieux, est en train de me faire une gorge profonde. Ma tête dodeline de droite à gauche sans que je puisse m'arrêter. L'une de mes mains, relâchées il y a peu, plonge dans ses cheveux, tandis que je viens mordre l'index de ma main droite, pour étouffer tous ces bruits honteux qui sortent de ma gorge.

Naruto relève les yeux, et je peux voir ses sourcils se froncer. Engoncé dans un épais brouillard, je ne fais pas attention à sa main fouillant le tiroir, ni au "pop" qui retentit. Mais lorsqu'un doigt curieux vient taquiner mon intimité, je lâche mon index et me cambre. Son doigt tourne autour de mon anus, s'y enfonce légèrement avant de ressortir. Un grognement m'échappe, alors que je pousse mes hanches vers le bas. La vibration que produit son rire sur ma verge me fait rouler des yeux. Enfin, son doigt rentre en moi, écartant tendrement mes chairs intimes. Un picotement désagréable me parcourt, mais la langue experte de mon blond me fait tout oublier. Son doigt se met alors à bouger, semblant être à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, il frappe quelque chose en moi, que je n'ai connu qu'avec lui. Un éclair me traverse, mon dos s'arque, un hurlement sort de ma bouche alors que je jouis en de longs jets dans sa bouche chaude. Naruto se redresse et semble déguster ma semence avant de l'avaler.

« Hé bien Chaton, tu étais pressé, ronronne-t-il d'une voix grave. »

Ses yeux sont d'un bleu métallique et leur bestialité me transperce. Je ne peux que tenter de reprendre mon souffle en le fixant. Tendrement, il caresse mes jambes, les soulevant avec délicatesse pour poser mes pieds sur ses épaules. Ses mains parcourent mes mollets et mes cuisses, me faisant frissonner et attisant ce feu qui me consume. Puis, je le vois commencer à replier mes jambes, jusqu'à ce que mes genoux soient à la hauteur de mon crâne. Un rougissement commence à s'install-

« AAAAH ! »

C'est quoi ça ? Oh... mon Dieu. Sa langue. Madre de Dios. Sa langue.

Celle-ci caresse d'abord lentement mon anneau de chair, et je peux nettement le sentir se dilater. Mon souffle s'accélère et alors que je m'habitue à ce traitement, je sens sa bouche entouré mon intimité et sa langue s'y enfonce brutalement. Mon dos s'arque et je soulève maladroitement mon bassin, gigotant entre les draps pour tenter de m'échapper. Il est forcé de lâcher mes jambes pour maintenir mes mains. Mes pieds retrouvent alors ses épaules et seul mes orteils y reposent, le reste de mon corps est tendu, tandis que j'ondule sur sa langue. Je gémis, je geins. Il y a un trop grand feu.

« S... stop... Naru… tooo... J'peux pas... plus...

- Supplie-moi Chaton. Mais pour quoi au final ?

- Plus... Aaaah... P... lus...

- Tu veux plus ? »

Un doigt s'enfonce au côté de sa langue et se met à bouger vivement. Un hurlement m'échappe tandis qu'il frappe de plein fouet ma prostate.

« Ou bien tu n'en peux plus ? »

Tout mouvement s'arrête. Son doigt, sa langue, son corps, tout se retire et j'ai brusquement froid. Mes paupières sont collées par des larmes et je peine à les ouvrir. Lorsqu'enfin j'y parviens, c'est pour voir son sourire carnassier.

« Alors, huh ? Dis-moi ?

- Naru… to... »

Désespéré, je tente de l'attirer à moi. J'ondule contre son corps et frotte ma virilité à son torse. Naruto baisse la tête et son souffle vient se perdre dans mon cou.

« Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Chaton.

- T... toi. »

Ma respiration est saccadée tandis que je me mets à sangloter de frustration, son corps s'éloignant lorsque je tente de le caresser. Son nez parcourt mon cou, inspirant profondément.

« Et que veux-tu de moi ? »

Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens tandis que je rougis en détournant la tête. Je ne peux pas dire ç-. Sa langue parcourt tendrement mon torse, en évitant précautionneusement mes tétons. Je sans son sexe se frotter à ma hanche, tandis qu'il s'éloigne pour que le mien reste en manque de contact. Avec un hurlement de rage, je m'agrippe à ses épaules et approche mon visage de son oreille.

« Prends-moi. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, il écarte mes jambes. Je fixe, fasciné, le mouvement de sa main sur son sexe pour répartir le lubrifiant. Apeuré, je le vois s'approcher.

Et, enfin, je le sens en moi.

Il s'enfonce, petit à petit, en prenant garde de ne pas me blesser. Il me laisse de nombreuses minutes pour respirer. Et enfin, lorsqu'il entre en totalité, il frappe d'un mouvement souple ma prostate.

« Aaah !

- Chaton... tu es... si serré... si.. mmmmhchaud... autour de moi... tu m'enserres... Oh putain... Bébé... t'es si bon..., me murmure-t-il à l'oreille en entamant de doux mouvements.

- P... plus fort...

- Comme ça ? »

Il se retire, et se renfonce d'un coup, frappant violement ce point de plaisir dans mon corps. Un hurlement d'allégresse sort de ma bouche, alors que mon dos s'arque à m'en faire mal.

« Oh oui... comme ça... Oh bébé... Oh merde... »

Je n'en peux plus. Un brasier consume mon corps. De la bave coule le long de ma joue, et mon corps est si liquide que je suis incapable de l'essuyer. La pression dans mon corps se fait plus forte et j'hurle à plein poumons. Je vais venir. Je vais, je vais-

« RAAAAAH ! Non, Naruto. Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Nooonnn. »

Ce connard enserre la base de mon sexe pour m'empêcher de jouir.

« Connard, salaud. Sale con. Merde, merde. »

Trop, c'est trop. La pièce est blanche, et je tremble de tous mes capillaires (NA: les vaisseaux sanguins, pas les cheveux). Une surcharge de plaisir. J'ai pas été conçu pour ça. J'en peux plus. Naruto lui, sourit, ses cheveux se balançant au rythme de ses mouvements, sa sueur le collant à moi.

« Chhhuut, tu vas voir Chaton. Attends. Tu vas voir. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes par devant. »

Gné ? Voilà tout ce que je peux penser. Naruto se retire, me retourne et se rengaine.

« Aaaahh... Ooooh...

- Oh putain... salope. Tu t'rends compte de comment ton corps m'avale ? Regarde comme tu te resserres autour de moi. Salope... mmmh... t'aimes ça Sas'ke ? Que je sois en toi ?

- Na... aaa...

- Réponds ! »

Son cri s'accompagne d'un coup de rein vengeur.

« O… oui...

- Alors profite. »

Son rythme s'accélère, ses poussées se font plus brutales et irrégulières. Quelque chose grandit en moi, une poussée, une pression, qui m'étouffe, qui me brûle. Et soudain, un black-out. La pièce est blanche, le monde tourne et je crois danser la samba. Je viens de jouir. Et je n'ai pas le moins du monde éjaculé. Naruto ricane et continue ses poussées. Ma tête s'écrase dans le coussin sur lequel je me mets à baver, et j'oublie mon nom, j'oublie qui je suis. Tout ce qui compte c'est cette masse entre mes reins et ces poussées qui s'y font. Et ça fait mal. Un plaisir tellement fort qu'il en devient douleur. Mon membre est pourpre et ne demande qu'à se libérer, mais Naruto continue ses allées et venues.

« Allez, jouis Chaton. Jouis.

- Naaa... gnnn... aaaa.

- Jouis. Maintenant. »

Et comme obéissant à sa voix, l'orgasme monte et monte encore, avant d'exploser. Je ne peux même plus hurler, juste subir cette masse monstrueuse de plaisir. Naruto lâche soudain mon membre et une montée de plaisir revient sans que l'autre ne soit redescendue. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis mort. J'ai vaguement conscience que Naruto jouit, ses mains accrochées à mes hanches.

Moi je vois Sakura déguisée en ours et la Mort en tongs dansant sur les notes de musique de la lettre à Elise.

Trop de plaisir.

Je m'évanouis.

Il est beau. Couvert de sueur, ma semence entre les cuisses, alangui sur le lit. Je souris tendrement en passant une serviette humide sur son corps. Il semble ronronner sous mes attentions et gémit doucement. Un doux sourire me monte aux lèvres, avant que je pose la serviette et le bac d'eau sur les côtés pour prendre de la crème et des anti-douleurs. J'applique la crème sur mes doigts et les rentre doucement dans son intimité profanée, en prévision des futures courbatures. Une fois la crème bien appliquée, je le secoue. Il grogne et bat de paupières. Je lui présente les cachets qu'il gobe avant de vider le verre d'eau. Puis il retombe sur le matelas et ferme les paupières. Amusé, je repose toutes ces petites affaires sur le côté, avant de m'allonger tout contre lui. Automatiquement, Sasuke vient se coller à moi. Il soupire de contentement et frotte distraitement son nez contre mon torse. J'embrasse son front et souris.

« Je t'aime. »

Il grogne.

« M'si idiot. »

Et je me fous de se qui se passera. Je me fous de la Vie, je me fous de la Mort. Car j'ai un ange des enfers entre mes bras.

Et que, putain, cet abruti m'aime.

* * *

*** Une semaine plus tard***

* * *

J'entre dans le bureau étrangement lumineux. Les volets sont ouverts. Naruto est assis, comme à son habitude, sur son immense fauteuil en cuir noir, derrière son imposant bureau. Mais ce qui diffère de notre morne et dépravé quotidien est son immense sourire.

Cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas souri.

En entendant la porte claquer, il relève lentement ses yeux vers moi, agrandissant son sourire.

« Hey Yuu' ! Comment va ? »

Je me fige et le fixe.

« Tu t'es remis à l'exta ? »

Il rit en secouant la tête.

« Pas le moins du monde.

- Les joints ?

- Non plus.

- Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

- Voyons Yumi, tuer quelqu'un ne me met pas de bonne hu-. »

Il s'interrompt.

« Bon si, ça me met de bonne humeur mais non. »

Je fronce les sourcils et me concentre. Si ce n'est rien de tout ça qui le met de bonne humeur alors... Mes yeux s'agrandissent et un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« T'as couché avec Sasuke. »

Il ricane avant de s'avancer, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

« P't'être bien.

- Espèce d'enfant de pute chanceux, m'exclamé-je en riant.

- Hé bien ma chère Yumi, je vois que la bonne humeur te rend vulgaire. »

Je ris encore.

« Où ? Combien de fois ? Quelles positions ?

- Espèce de perverse yaoiste en puissance va, se contente-t-il de grogner en souriant. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et vais m'assoir sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. Comme à mon habitude je pose sur son bureau des papiers. Nous discutons de tout et de rien tandis qu'il signe les divers contrats. Un sourire ne quitte pas mes lèvres et je me retiens de rire, même si, de temps à autre, un ricanement m'échappe.

« Au fait, commencé-je, vous avez fait quoi pendant cette semaine ? Mis à part... - je cherche le terme adéquat - jouer sous la couette ? »

Il ricane tendrement et ses yeux bleus se perdent un instant dans le vague.

« Parler, finit-il par répondre, nous avions des choses à mettre au clair. Et bien sûr, je lui ai montré à qui il appartenait désormais. »

Je souris tendrement. Mais soudain, il s'arrête dans la lecture d'un des contrats et me fixe.

« Vous vous êtes déjà occupé du sujet Roufkov ? »

Hésitante, j'hoche la tête, mon regard se perdant dans la fenêtre.

« Yumi, y a-t-il un problème ? »

Je baisse les yeux et soupire.

« Nous... nous avons découvert que… - raclement de gorge - que Kiba en était le meneur.

- Pardon ? »

Il me dévisage, la surprise imprégnée sur son visage.

Je soupire et passe une main lasse sur mon visage.

« Apparemment, il voulait quitter le groupe mais savait que tu n'accepterais pas. Il a donc voulu t'évincer en prenant la tête de ce groupe de rebelles pour défaire ta réputation en Russie, et, par conséquence, en Europe. Le principe de l'engrenage. Ta réputation aurait été foutue partout, ton influence aurait diminué, et tout le monde se serait retourné contre toi. Tu te serais fait tuer, et lui se serait fait la malle avec Shikamaru je-ne-sais-où, pour couler des jours heureux. »

Une atmosphère pesante prend place dans la pièce, et Naruto semble dégager de la fureur à l'état pur.

« Naruto, dans ce métier, tu auras des ennemis et l'on te trahira ad vitam eternam. C'est comme ça. »

Il me fusille du regard et je dois me forcer pour ne pas baisser les yeux face à son aura lourde de puissance.

« Me permets-tu de souffrir de la trahison de mon meilleur ami ou est-ce que je dois faire comme toi et m'en réjouir ? Après tout, lorsque ton frère est mort, tu as sabré le champagne. »

Je me lève d'un bond et ma main claque contre sa joue.

« Je ne te permets pas.

- Tu te prends pour quoi pour me donner des ordres ? aboie-t-il en se levant violemment, sa chaise se renversant. »

Le quoi me fait me crisper. Il n'a pas utilisé "qui". Il a soigneusement choisi ses mots, dans le seul but de m'atteindre. Quoi. Et derrière ce Quoi, je peux entendre des mots à demi-prononcés. Ne t'inquiète pas Rebenok, j'ai compris ce que ce quoi voulait dire. Mais tu ne m'atteindras pas ainsi, désolé Chéri.

Mes yeux se plissent, et ma voix n'est plus qu'un sifflement.

« Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu dois tout, rebenok ? Tu n'étais rien, mon pauvre petit Tom, rien. N'oublie pas à qui tu dois ta réussite. »

Je me détourne et m'avance vers la porte que j'ouvre.

« Car si tu oublies mon cher Naruto, il se pourrait bien que toi et ton Sasuke, vous tombiez de très très haut. »

Je sors et ferme la porte, dont le claquement résonne dans le silence. Je prends le couloir à gauche et m'y enfonce. Je finis par m'arrêter dans la pénombre sécurisante et une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

* * *

Je quitte le lieu servant de prison et d'endroit de torture, et pars me perdre dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Mais une présence dans mon dos me fait me stopper. Une respiration effleure mon oreille et me fait frissonner. Un ricanement frôle ma joue et je peux presque voir la silhouette sourire, bien que je sois de dos.

« Je suis si fier de toi. Tu as parfaitement accompli ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur élément - un autre ricanement. Néanmoins, ne quitte pas ton rôle. Rappelle-toi que tu es follement amoureux de Kiba. »

J'hoche la tête.

« Avez-vous autre chose pour moi ?

- Oui, mais je t'en parlerai en temps et en heure.

- Bien.

- Ne bouge pas. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure.

Je patiente durant quelques minutes qui me semblent une éternité et me retourne.

Mais il n'y a personne.

Comme d'habitude.

Je continue alors mon chemin, mains dans les poches, et reviens dans la lumière. Mais, soudain, je crois entendre une voix qui m'appelle. Je me retourne tout en m'allumant une cigarette. Une silhouette court à l'autre bout du couloir avant de s'arrêter devant moi, haletante.

« B'jour Sakura. »

Celle-ci m'offre un sourire éclatant, avant de se retourner les mains sur les hanches.

« Mais dépêche-toi un peu, crie-t-elle. »

Un soupire retentit et je vois apparaître Sasuke, les mains dans les poches et un air blasé sur le visage. Je remarque qu'il boîte légèrement.

« Shikamaru, me salue-t-il d'un mouvement de tête.

- Sasuke, le salué-je de la même manière. »

Nous échangeons un regard complice mais bientôt Sakura, lassée de notre conversation silencieuse, se poste devant moi, campée sur ses hauts talons orange, les cheveux bleu pastel remontés en queue de cheval.

« Shika, m'appelle-t-elle agacée, sais-tu où se trouvent Daddy et - elle rougit - Y...Yu...

- Yumi, la coupe Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. »

J'hoche la tête et lève les yeux au ciel pour me concentrer. Je finis par hausser les épaules.

« Non, désolé. J'étais avec... avec... Kiba - ma gorge se serre et le prénom sort douloureusement - et du coup je ne suis pas du tout au courant de ce qui se passe ici. »

Immédiatement je peux voir leurs yeux désolés et gênés.

« Ok, pas de soucis, finit par sourire tristement Sakura, courage Shika. Je suis désolée pour Kiba. On se voit plus tard, ok ? »

J'hausse les épaules tout en hochant vaguement la tête avant de faire demi-tour.

Je sors du haut building et il me semble que je prends le métro. Tout est cotonneux autour de moi. Je rentre chez moi presque en courant, chose étrange, ouvre la porte et m'y effondre.

Et là, étouffé par ce silence inhabituel, je me mets à pleurer.

* * *

Je fais les cent pas dans mon bureau et ne cesse de frapper les murs. Même la trahison de Sai ne m'avait pas fait aussi mal. D'ailleurs, quand je suis passé le voir, ce connard m'a fait des avances. Enfoiré, tu te fais sauter par des poissons maintenant.

Mais Kiba...

Je le connais depuis tout gamin.

Il n'a pas pu faire ça. Il n'a pas pu me faire ça.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon fauteuil et me prends la tête dans les mains. Tout semble brûler autour de moi et je pousse un hurlement de rage, me relève d'un coup et envoie valser mon bureau. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvre. Je me fige et dévisage les intrus.

Les dits intrus fixent le désastre. Leurs regards se portent sur les baies vitrées brisées, la bibliothèque cassée, les papiers éparpillés, le bureau renversé, le fauteuil lacéré...

Mon regard à moi ne fixe que lui. Je m'en approche donc à grands pas et le serre dans mes bras, en inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ses bras frêles se resserrent autour de ma taille et il se colle tendrement à moi, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je soupire, calmé, et regarde Sakura et Yumi. Je ne m'attarde que vaguement sur mon Sweetheart rougissant pour passer à Yumi. Nous échangeons un long regard, avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

« Nous allons voir Kiba, annonce-t-elle. »

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête.

(Bordel, encore une chapitre nul -")

L'endroit est lugubre.

Se situant dans un sous-sol en-dessous du parking, "l'unité carcérale" n'est faite que de béton, de flaques d'eau stagnante et de rats. Timidement je me colle à Yumi qui ne dit rien, continuant de marcher, sûre d'elle. Nous arrivons devant la quatrième cellule, et ouvrons la porte, pour voir un spectacle auquel j'aurais préféré ne jamais assister.

Itachi est perché sur un Kiba au pantalon baissé. L'ancien noble, en nous voyant arriver, se retourne. Son regard vitreux nous parcourt avant de se figer, et de redevenir lucide.

« Grand-frère ? »

* * *

C'est un ciel sans étoiles que je vois de mon balcon, dans lequel se perdent quelques rares nuages translucides, alors que je fume une cigarette. Il n'y a, étrangement, que le silence autour de moi, ce qui est rare pour un quartier rempli de filles au travail nocturne. Cat'ty m'a expliqué que c'était le jour férié des putes. Je trouve cela assez drôle personnellement. D'ailleurs, je peux entendre la respiration de ma catin. Elle est fatiguée. Je n'ai pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle dort en position fœtale, les poings près de sa bouche, tel un enfant ; tel l'enfant qu'elle est restée ; tel l'enfant qu'elle a porté. Elle m'a parlé de son histoire. D'ailleurs, nous ne faisons que cela, parler. Ma Cat'ty s'appelle Lisbeth. Lisbeth Fiphorm. Elle vient de la haute. Elle a découvert très jeune son attirance pour les femmes. Mais pour son père, avoir une fille lesbienne était une tare. Alors, pour une histoire de business, il l'a mariée avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle m'a dit que c'était un homme ignoble, puant sans arrêt la transpiration, même après une douche, avec une pense de buveur de bière, de petits yeux bruns remplis de perversité et d'énormes lèvres baveuses. Et qu'il avait la sale manie de lui taper dessus. Un an plus tard, ma Lisbeth est tombée enceinte. Elle a accouché, puis s'est enfuit. J'ai pu voir qu'elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir abandonné son gosse aux mains de ce monstre. Mais elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Elle a essayé de se suicider, là, dans une ruelle sous la neige, à coup d'overdose d'angel dust mélangé à d'autres saloperies. Mais la patronne du bordel dans lequel elle habite l'a retrouvée et l'a sauvée in extremis. C'est aussi elle qui l'a renommée. Lisbeth est devenue Cat'ty. Cat'ty est devenue une prostituée à temps partiel et une chanteuse de hard rock reconnue. Cat'ty est une lesbienne androgyne, aux longs cheveux châtains lisses et aux grands yeux absinthe.

Cat m'a aussi avoué avoir perdu sa virginité homosexuelle avec la patronne du dit bordel. Une femme mystérieuse, couverte de cicatrices, aux tatouages dans le dos, sur les hanches, les cuisses, les seins, les côtes et les poignets. Mais une femme magnifique à ce qu'il paraît. Ici, tout le monde l'adore, elle tient tous les bordels, rachète les autres, sauve les filles des mauvais traitements, maternant les filles violées, leur trouvant un boulot légal ou leur ouvrant les portes de ses bordels. Cat m'a dit que tous ceux-ci étaient nickels, pour ceux qui aiment frapper, il y a un côté SM, et si en dehors de ça les clients lèvent la main sur une des filles, la patronne fait de leur vie un enfer. Elle a une influence monstre. Après tout, ce ne sont pas les hommes de pouvoir qui ont celui-ci, mais la personne qui tient leur queue entre ses mains. Ici, les filles l'appellent Ehole, comme le Dieu du vent. Car elle peut faire venir une douce brise d'été ou la tempête.

Je me demande qui est cette nana.

Soudain, deux bras m'entourent et un corps nu se colle au mien tout aussi nu.

« Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'éteins ma clope, prends la main de Cat'ty et pars m'allonger sur les draps. Ma chanteuse se glisse sous ceux-ci et se colle à moi, la tête sur mon sein gauche. Elle s'endort rapidement mais je ne peux la suivre.

Je n'ai plus repris de drogue depuis ce soir où j'ai rencontré Cat. Je suis clean, j'ai l'esprit clair, j'ai lâché mon boulot et je regrette la vie que j'ai fait mener à Sasuke. Je voudrais le revoir. Car d'après ce que je sais, Itachi Uchiwa est de retour en ville. Ce sont les filles qui me l'ont dit, elles le connaissent car parfois il vient bosser à leur côté. Itachi Uchiwa.

Je suis clean, j'ai l'esprit clair, j'ai lâché mon boulot et je me souviens du nom de Sasuke que m'avaient donné les vendeurs.

Ce nom était Uchiwa.

* * *

Je respire lentement, appuyé contre la barrière du balcon du grand hôtel dans lequel je réside. Un vent frais, voire froid, me fait frissonner mais je calme mon épiderme, bientôt j'ignore mon corps, j'ignore la douleur de cette plaie dont le sang s'écoule en abondance, j'ignore la brûlure dans ma gorge causée par la fumée de l'incendie, j'ignore tous ces mensonges dans ma tête, et ces voix qui me parlent. Je me perds. Lentement, mais sûrement ; je noie mon regard dans la ville. Dans cette ville ingrate qui se moque bien de moi et de mes états d'âme. Mon regard, mon corps, tous deux semblent attirés par ce vide qui me fait de l'œil, par ce sol de béton qui m'appelle, qui me sourit autant que peut sourire un sol de béton. Mais je sais que je ne mourrai pas. Même si je saute. Quand bien même je saute, rien ne se passera. J'aurais juste mal, un peu comme lorsqu'on se foule une cheville. C'est tout.

C'est tout.

Je n'ai pas peur de sauter. Je n'ai pas peur de me perdre. Je me suis déjà perdu il y a une centaine d'années. Je n'ai pas peur de tomber, pas peur de m'oublier. Je me retrouverai. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je me retrouverai.

Je suis l'homme sans maison. L'homme sans peur. Celui qui vogue de ville en ville, en détruisant tout sur son passage. Je suis le pire de l'Humanité, même si je n'en fais pas partie. Je n'ai pas de maison. Pas de chez moi. Juste ce pas chez moi de monde. Je n'ai pas de famille. Pas d'ami. Et cela me va. Je suis l'homme seul. Qui ne vis qu'en faisant couler le sang. Je ne perds jamais. C'est tout.

C'est tout.

« Crois-tu vraiment ne jamais perdre ? Ne rien perdre ? »

Mais il y a elle. Elle ou ma schizophrénie. Car ni elle ni moi ne sommes réellement vivants. Nous sommes juste là. A jouer à un jeu sans fin. Un jeu qui ne s'arrêtera jamais. Un jeu de chair, de vices mêlés à la folie. Un jeu d'excitation, de peur. Il y a elle qui est moi. Elle ou moi.

« Toi et moi. »

Non, arrête, ne me mens pas. Ne me torture plus ainsi. Arrête de me faire croire à cela. A cet amour qui n'en est pas un. Car l'amour pour nous deux, il n'existe pas. Alors arrête de me tourmenter. Car je ne peux m'empêcher de croire à tes mensonges. Tes si délicieux mensonges. Je t'aime à en crever. Et j'en crève, bien que la Mort me soit interdite. Et toi, m'aimes-tu ? Ou n'est-ce qu'un tissu de mensonges, qu'une histoire de faux semblants, qu'une illusion ?

« Que veux-tu que ce soit ? Dis-le moi. Si tu veux mon amour, je t'aimerais. »

Non, tu mens. Tu peux tout me donner. Tout donner au monde entier. Sauf ton amour. Car tu ignores la signification de ce mot. Le monde, à tes magnifiques yeux, n'est qu'un Jeu. Et tu joues avec les humains. Tout comme je joue avec eux. Alors ne me mens pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne sais que faire semblant. Tu ne peux qu'offrir un pâle semblant d'amour. Tu ne connais que la manipulation. Tu ne vis que de ta haine. Alors ne me mens pas. Je ne veux plus jouer Ehole. Je ne veux plus jouer. Je ne veux pas encore sacrifier ces innocents sur l'autel de notre destruction, sur la honte de notre Jeu.

« Personne n'est innocent. »

Tous le sont plus que nous. S'ils méritent de mourir, nous le méritons aussi.

« Non, la Mort est trop simple pour nous. Nous devons vivre et souffrir de chaque respiration. Car telle est notre punition. Et chaque inspiration, chaque mouvement, est une mort, une renaissance. Et aussi étonnent que cela soit, notre existence même est un hymne à la vie. Car nous ne pouvons que vivre. Nous subissons la Vie. Nous attendons la Mort qui ne viendra pas. Jamais. Et nous souffrons en silence. Le silence est un principe étonnent lui aussi. Le silence n'est que subjectivité, différent pour chacun. Nous avons trop joué, toi et moi Gaa. Il est trop tard pour nous arrêter. Ceci est notre punition. La machine est en route. Nous ne pouvons que continuer la Partie, le Jeu. »

Non. Non. Je ne veux pas. Je veux tout envoyer en l'air. Tout faire péter. Je veux te détruire. Et qu'importe si tu es moi. Je vais nous détruire.

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

Ne me force pas à continuer.

« Tu ne te complais que dans la douleur. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter, quand bien même tu le veux. »

TA GUEULE !

Je me suis retourné, et elle était là. J'ai pointé une arme sur elle. J'ai vidé le chargeur. Et elle m'a fixé. Encore et encore. Puis elle s'est glissée entre mes bras.

« Je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer. Je le voudrais tant. Pouvoir arrêter tout cela, et t'aimer, tout simplement. Mais l'amour n'existe pas pour moi. Pour nous. Chacun de mes je t'aime est une honte, une tare, une erreur, une monstruosité ; une insulte même à ce que vous appelez amour. Alors si je ne peux t'aimer, je n'ai d'autre choix que de te haïr. Et je te hais. Oh oui je te hais. Et je gagnerai cette Partie. Puis le Jeu continuera. Ils ne sont que des pions. »

Non. Non. Tais-toi. Tais-toi.

« Uniquement des pions. »

Non. Non. C'est faux. Ils ont une histoire, une vie. Ils avaient un futur avant nous.

« Non, ils n'en avaient pas. C'est nous qui leur avons redonné la vie. Juste des pions. »

Non. Arrête. Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie. Tais-toi. Tu mens. Tu ne fais que mentir. Moi aussi, je mens. Alors taisons-nous, et écoutons les hurlements de la ville. Tais-toi. Ils ne sont pas des pions.

« Des pions. »

Je ne te crois pas. Ne me laisse pas. Je ne suis qu'un pion moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un pion de plus dans ce Jeu auquel tu finis par jouer seule. Des pions, des pions. Uniquement des pions. Que des pions.

« C'est tout. »

Et mon étreinte se referme sur du vide. Nous ne sommes que des pions. Et j'ai froid. Alors je me retourne face au vide, et je regarde la ville.

Et je regarde la ville...

* * *

Daddy est assis sur son fauteuil, face à la ville. Son regard s'y perd.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Il ne dit rien il se contente de fumer, encore et encore. Moi je ne peux que rester assise, en le regardant. Je n'avais jamais vu Daddy pleurer. Alors je le fixe, et je me mets à pleurer moi aussi. Je me sens nulle quand Daddy va mal. Et le silence nous entoure. Et la fumée nous noie. Et nous restons là. Dans la pièce à côté, Sasuke parle à Itachi. Ils sont frères apparemment. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien. Et Daddy et moi restons là, en silence, pleurant doucement. Il n'y a plus de stratégie, plus d'artifices. Ce n'est pas de la douleur extravagante, avec moult cris et pleurs. Ce n'est que nous. Que nous. Et nous restons là.

Daddy a condamné Kiba à mort.

Et Daddy pleure.

* * *

Il est squelettique. Il est laid. Il est sale. Sale, sale, sale. Si laid. Il me fait face, honteux, et n'ose pas me regarder.

Il a survécu.

Et il n'est jamais venu me chercher.

Il m'a abandonné.

Il est sale, sale, sale, sale. Et laid. Et triste, si triste. Nous ne disons rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Nous sommes tous les deux sales. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. Mes paroles, dans la cellule de Kiba, ont tout dit. Ce "grand-frère" a tout résumé. Nos erreurs, nos hontes, nos péchés. Notre silence est rempli de toutes ces explications, de ces excuses, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons entendre. Il n'ose pas croiser mon regard. Il traîne sa vieille carcasse depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Il m'a abandonné.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Alors, quand je le vois se lever, je ne dis rien. Je ne dis rien quand il prend ma cravate. Ni quand il l'accroche à la sienne. Je ne parle pas plus en le voyant faire un nœud coulant.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Rien à dire. Il m'a abandonné. Il ne m'a jamais cherché. Il m'a laissé là où j'étais.

Et il n'y a que ce silence entre nous, tandis qu'il accroche les cravates aux tringles des rideaux.

Ce silence plein de mots que nous entendons mais que nous ne prononçons pas, tandis qu'il passe le nœud coulant autour de sa tête, jusqu'à le placer autour de son cou.

Et je ne fais rien, car je suis trop occupé à écouter.

Et tandis qu'il fait tomber la chaise, j'écoute attentivement.

Lui, il danse, il tourne, de l'une des plus belles danses. Il a attendu de me retrouver pour mourir. Je l'ai compris. Il voulait s'assurer que j'aille bien avant de laisser la mort l'emporter. Ce n'est pas un suicide en soi, il rend juste à la Vie ce qui lui appartient.

Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il est mort.

Il attendait juste de me revoir.

Et alors qu'il tourne, alors qu'il meurt, à moins que cela ne soit déjà fait, j'écoute attentivement.

Et alors que je me lève et sors de la pièce, je réussis enfin à l'entendre.

Ce mot dans le silence.

Ce désolé, qui lui aussi résume tout.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Absolument rien.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre et j'entends de fins bruits de pas, assourdis par la moquette. Un corps vient se coller contre le mien. Et mes larmes se mêlent à celles de Sasuke.

Nous restons là, moi assis, lui dans mes bras.

Enfin réunis.

Et tout ira bien. Tout ira bien.

* * *

_Mais tu ne ris pas, _

_Tu te contentes de pleurer._

_Tu pleures en silence, doucement,_

_Et l'impuissance me __broie__ le cœur,_

_Je te suis inutile._

_Et je voudrais pouvoir te dire que tout ira bien,_

_Mais moi, moi, je le sais,_

_Que tout finira mal._

_Mais je t'en __supplie__,_

_Petit homme, _

_Arrête de pleurer._

* * *

Il me semble que ce chapitre est plus court. Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas satisfaite, mais de nombreux indices s'y glissent.

(J'ai envie de blablater)

Je me prépare à répondre à vos commentaires sur mes OS, non, j'dis ça comme ça, mais j'vous remercie déjà ici, puis, juré, je fais l'explication de "Le chant des Sirènes".

Et plein d'idées d'OS, des OS déjà fait qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à publier, j'ai un peu progressé dans le chapitre sept, mais il ne me plaît pas.

Et au prochain chapitre, je vous poserais des questions pour savoir quels OS post-fic je fais, car j'ai déjà plusieurs idées.

(J'ai encore envie de blablater mais plus grand chose à dire)

Par chez moi il pleut, et je me suis fais des mèches rouges *toute fière*. Vous, quoi de beau? Quel temps?

J'ai envi de faire un OS avec un Sasuke anorexique et un Naruto en surpoid, qu'en pensez-vous?

Je pense que ce sont des problèmes très courant mais encore tabou et j'aimerais les exploiter...

Bon, aller, j'me tais.

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé mon chapitre.

Bisnouille.

Billy


	7. Chapitre 6 Mais c'est notre dernier tour

**Toujours le même bordel que d'habitude.**

Je tenais à remercier chacun de vous. Derrière vos écrans, vous lisez, en commentant ou non. Alors merci, pour avoir lu cette fic ou un autre de mes écrits.

Et je suis désolée, mais tout s'arrête ici.

Je ne peux plus écrire. Voilà, c'est tout. J'ai essayé, je crâche de la merde. ce n'est plus des écrits, c'est une aversion pour soi-même, de la calmonie, un crachat à la face de l'Art-même et des lecteurs échoués sur mes écrits, un coup de pied au cul du monde entier, du mien. Des mots vomis sur des fichiers word, sans connecteurs logiques, sans poésie, sans émotions. Une insulte à moi-même et à vous. Une ignominie. Une erreur. Voilà, mes mots sont des erreurs. Des putains d'erreurs et je rêves de tuer moi-même mes personnages, de les écorcher vifs, de les décimer, de les détruire. Ils ne m'écoutent plus, et moi non plus. Mes histoires n'avancent plus. Faut croire que je suis trop bloquée dans le passé. Ca doit être ce que je préfère. me raccrocher à des souvenirs connu, à des douleurs familières en espérant refaire revenir mon authenticité, le peu de talent qui m'avait été accordé. Faut croire qu'encore une fois j'aurais pas ce que je veux -désire, voudrais, je ne suis pas un roi et ne peux donc dire veux-. Ce que j'espérais. Mes yeux sont déséchés, ma tête vide, mes doigts malades, et je n'ai même plus l'envie de poster des chapitres ou Os déjà écrit. Tout ce qui sort de moi et de mes doigts viciés me dégoûtent.

Je me bouge le cul pour poster ce chapitre. Peut-être, si je le peux, un jour, je parviendrais à conclure cette histoire car malheureusement, le noeud de l'histoire devait être exposé et expliqué dans le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue et les OS accompagnant la fic... Dans tout ce que j'ai l'incapacité de réaliser quoi... haha, putain... Je me sens étrangement amère ce soir. Oh, désolée, vous devez en avoir rien à foutre de ce que je raconte mais je crois qu'en fait... j'peux l'dire nul part ailleurs. Parce que j'suis forte, 'voyez? Je vais bien. Toujours. je vais bien...

J'arrête tout ici, car je ne peux plus continuer. Je n'y arrive pas. lesmots qui sortent sont tellement dénués de... de tout, je crois... Tellement faux, tellement... Ce sont des moi je suis une menteuse. Merci d'avoir lu ce que j'ai vomis sur ce site, j'espère vous avoir touché, ou pas en fait, j'espère que vous vous branlez complet de ma gueule car elle vaut pas grand chose, j'vaux pas grand chose, ma vie non plus, mes conneries non plus.

_Entre cinglés, on reste ensemble._ Mais je crois que vous êtes trop...trop pour moi. Non c'pas une histoire j'prend la grosse tête ou votre avis me fait flippé, nan, j'en ai rien à battre de c'que les gens pensent de moi, de c'que j'écris. C'est juste que ce que j'écris, c'est moi. Mais moi flippe, je ne sais plus qui est moi et moi ne se rend pas compte qu'il est je donc tout s'pète la gueule.

Je suppose que ce chapitre peut être considéré comme une fin provisoire. Oh et si j'vois un plagiat, j'vous pète la gueule. Ou si vous voyez qu'on qu'un de mes écrits a été plagié (ça m'étonnerai mais qui sait) je vous serais infiniement reconnaissante de m'en faire part par MP.

J'crois qu'j'devrais aller dormir, ou au moins fermer ma gueule...

Vous s'rez mieux sans mes conneries de fausse dépressive et de menteuse.

Bonne continuation à vous tous.

Et...Aller, sans rancune.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour._

_Juste l'histoire de deux personnes qui, _

_Ne pouvant s'aimer,_

_Se haïssent avec passion._

_Et je t'avais prévenue_

_Que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien._

_Je te l'avais dit,_

_Que je __détruirai__ l'espoir sur cette Terre._

_Mais je n'ai pas peur._

_Je n'ai pas peur._

_Je vais tout faire sauter._

_Ce n'est pas une histoire d'Humanité._

_Juste celle de deux hommes qui se sont aimés._

_Puis qui se sont séparés._

_Pour mieux se retrouver._

_C'est l'histoire d'un amour de gosse,_

_Que je détruirai._

_Encore et encore._

_La Partie est bientôt __finie__._

_Mais le Jeu n'aura jamais de fin._

_Depuis le commencement,_

_Je prépare la Chute._

Naruto est parti. Il s'est levé, m'a reposé au sol, et s'est éloigné. Par la vitre, je l'ai vu sous la pluie, luttant contre le vent, tentant d'allumer sa cigarette.

Sakura est partie en courant dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas osé la suivre, je pense qu'elle voulait rester seule.

Mais moi, je ne le veux pas. Resté seul. Alors je me suis levé. Et j'ai eu mal à la tête. Tout me brûlait. Et j'avais mal. Je suis passé devant la pièce d'à côté, dans laquelle Itachi ne cesse de danser. Puis j'ai continué mon chemin et je me suis enfoncé dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à arriver devant la cellule de Kiba. Et je suis entré. Yumi préparait divers instruments, et ne m'a jeté qu'un coup d'œil. Kiba tremblait sur sa chaise, terrorisé au point de s'uriner dessus. Je me suis avancé, et suis allé m'assoir sur une table en métal. Puis j'ai fixé Yumi.

Et j'ai attendu que la séance commence.

***** ATTENTION, PRESENCE DE TORTURES. AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR.

Il l'observa en silence tandis qu'elle enfonçait le scalpel dans la peau de l'homme attaché à la chaise, et qu'elle arrachait un lambeau de celle-ci. Un hurlement de douleur retentit.

« Il fait trop de bruit, ne trouves-tu pas ? demanda-t-elle réthoriquement en bâillonnant le traître. »

Le garçon hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux dans le vide, écoutant distraitement les cliquetis métalliques de diverses origines et les hurlements étouffés.

Il ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'elle plongea le bras gauche dans de l'eau bouillante puis glacée avant de le peler tel un fruit.

Il resta tout le temps silencieux, tandis que le sang giclait et la maculait de rouge. Et alors qu'elle lui arrachait un œil à la petite cuillère, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Ca ne te fait rien de faire tout ça ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle posa le couteau de boucher chauffé à blanc avec lequel elle venait de couper une jambe pour empoigner la tenaille.

« Parce que.

-Vraiment rien ? »

Elle releva des yeux brumeux vers lui, perdue dans ses pensées, tout en arrachant un à un les orteils grâce à la tenaille.

A leur côté, l'homme, totalement ignoré, hurla encore une fois avant de tomber dans les pommes. La femme lui balança un seau d'eau gelée pour le réveiller avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

« Avant, quand j'étais encore un être humain vivant pour quelqu'un, oui, cela me dégoûtait et me menait la bile aux lèvres, lèvres que je gardais résolument closes. »

Il la regarda curieusement, tel un enfant intrigué par un micro-onde.

« Tu ne vis plus pour quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle tressaillit un instant, avant de poser l'économe sur le torse dénudé de l'homme.

« Il est parti.

- Voir des anges et Vieux comme ma première maman ?

- Sûrement. Toujours est-il qu'il ne vit plus pour moi désormais.

- Mais... et lui ? Tu ne vis pas pour lui ?

- Quel lui ?

- Naruto. »

Elle sourit tout en coupant le bras droit à la scie, en de larges mouvements de va et viens.

« Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu vis pour lui ?

- Oui. Ca a été le seul être qui a été gentil avec moi et m'a protégé. »

Elle reposa l'économe et la scie ensanglantés, poussa du pied des lambeaux de peau, et branla durant quelques minutes le membre de l'homme qui gémit.

« Tu es avec lui par reconnaissance ?

- Non. »

Elle sourit avant de s'approcher du sexe en érection avec un couteau à beurre.

« Et tu l'aimes. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

Le garçon sourit, tandis que l'organe masculin volait dans une éclaboussure de sang au travers de la pièce, et qu'une giclée maculait son pâle et beau visage d'ange.

« Oui, dit-il tendrement, je l'aime... »

* * *

Je suis Naruto en silence, espérant le rassurer par ma simple présence. Bien que je sache que cela ne sera point.

Il rit. Un rire rempli de dégoût, de rêves brisés. Accroché à la rambarde du pont, il se met à hurler. Des larmes translucides coulent le long de ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie, des "pourquoi" se heurtent à l'indifférence du vent, à ma non-réponse, et il rit.

Il se met à demander où est "ton Dieu", et je ne sais pas à qui il parle. Moi, ou bien s'adresse-t-il au vent, ou encore à cette chose cachée en lui ? Mais peut-être parle-t-il seul ? Il insulte longuement ce "vieux sénile barbu en jupe rose et pédé comme un porc", qui est, semble-t-il, sa représentation de Dieu (NA: je tiens à signaler que je n'ai rien contre la religion, ses paroles ne sont prononcées que dans le cadre du récit). Et alors que je le vois se disperser, perdre le contrôle, une seule question m'obsède.

Les porcs sont-ils gays ?

Et il hurle, de longs cris désespérés, mais pleins de rage. La rage de vivre.

Ses poings qui heurtent les murs, ses interrogations, ses calomnies, ses blasphèmes, sa haine, sa douleur. Et tous ces bruits qui accompagnent de telles démonstrations.

Oui, tout cela, absolument tout.

Tout est un hymne à la vie.

Son corps trempé, nu et brûlant, sa colère et sa joie. Tout son être brûle et brûle encore.

Et il danse, nu sur le trottoir, pour célébrer cet étrange requiem.

Et il danse.

Et il rit.

Nu face à la ville.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'approche du blond et s'assoit à ses côtés, lui tendant délicatement ses habits. Le blond se relève et se rhabille en silence, avant de fixer l'assassin.

Celui-ci se lève à son tour, et lui tend une bouteille de vodka.

Et alors que le soleil se lève, que l'aube les éclaire doucement, tendrement, d'une étreinte aux couleurs pastels, eux se contentent de marcher dans cette ville, et de boire.

Ils marchent sous la pluie.

Et même si marcher n'est qu'un acte banal, que l'on fait sans s'en rendre compte, eux savent.

S'ils marchent, c'est qu'ils sont en vie.

Ils sont vivants.

Juste vivants.

De simples survivants.

Et un même mot danse dans leur bouteille, leur esprit et leurs lèvres.

Alive.

ET ce mot résume tout.

* * *

L'injustice. L'impuissance. La tristesse et ces larmes qui ne veulent plus couler. L'abandon. De soi, par les autres, des autres. Cette inertie dans laquelle on plonge, cette catatonie qui nous sauve. On glisse, on tombe, et on se laisse faire. Et on écoute désespérément ses propres battements de cœur, car l'on commence à douter de notre propre existence. Alors on se fixe sur ces boum boum et on prie pour un nouveau jour. Ô oui nous prions. Et nous implorons un pardon qui ne viendra pas. On se livre, corps et âme, dans des mains d'une personne inconnue, en espérant qu'elle nous sauve. Puis on revient là, en pièces détachées, parce que la personne n'a pas supporté notre poids. On disperse les mots de notre histoire aux quatre vents, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne signifie plus rien. Et on reste là, prostré, à attendre quelque chose. Quelque chose, mais quoi ? On ne le sait plus. Alors on boit. On boit pour remplir cet atroce vide, et on fume, même si c'est mal de le faire. On se remplit de choses diverses jusqu'à devenir hétéroclites. Un composé avec mille composants. Et notre vie ne rime plus à rien, mais on reste. On reste et on hurle, aux oreilles des autres Humains, mais ils ne nous entendent plus. Notre hurlement est silencieux, et on souffre de chaque mouvement. Mais on continue. On se lie à d'autres fantômes, et on colle notre oreille à leur poitrine dans le but d'entendre leur vie. Mais on n'entend que la résonnance de notre propre organe vital. Et on n'y croit plus. On hurle la vie. On la saigne. On essaie de la pleurer. Mais la Vie est partie. ET il ne reste plus que nous.

Mais Ô ! N'est-ce pas toi que je vois non loin ? Toi. Toi, mon inconnu. Toi qui fais naître ma vie par ton regard. N'est-ce pas toi qui me souris ? Oh, pitié, serre-moi dans tes bras, et mens-moi. Promets-moi que tout ira bien, qu'importe le mensonge. Je veux juste ressentir quelques secondes de plus cette vie qui brûle dans mon corps, qui explose par mon rire. Ô toi. Toi, toi, toi. Ne me laisse pas. Fais-moi renaître.

Mais ce n'est que toi.

Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Tu ne pourras pas me sauver.

Et je t'abhorre pour ça.

* * *

Le premier coup partit comme au ralenti. Il y eut d'abord la levée du bras droit, lentement, puis la main se refermant. Ensuite, comme un élastique relâché, le bras est parti, poing armé. La joue et l'œil ont été cognés de plein fouet. Le crâne a reculé sous l'impact et a percuté la fenêtre, puis le corps a continué de tomber, entraîné par la tête, avant de rencontrer le sol. Le bruit de la chute à été violent, et une chaise s'est renversée.

Puis la forme à terre s'est relevée, allongée, appuyée sur ses paumes. Mais un coup de pied l'a atteinte au ventre, la faisant se replier sur elle-même. Puis d'autres coups de pied, coups de poings, encore, encore, et encore. Et des hurlements de rage, des geignements de douleur. Un corps dont les vêtements sont arrachés, un corps placé au sol. Un autre corps qui le couvre, le remplit. Des hurlements, des pleurs. ET la douleur, la douleur, tant de douleur...

Puis, le silence.

Un "non" étouffé, un corps tombant au sol et s'éloignant, l'autre se repliant sur lui-même. Puis des "merde" hurlés, des cris...

Et, le silence.

Juste.

Le.

Silence.

* * *

Je soupire, tire sur ma clope. En face de moi, il ne répond pas. Ses putains d'yeux d'onyx évitent mon regard, fixés sur ses mains, qu'il frotte l'une contre l'autre. Il ouvre lentement la bouche que j'ai tant de fois embrassée, puis il la referme, et son corps se met à trembler. Il tremble bordel, il tremble. De tout son corps. De ce putain de corps si frêle, un corps d'enfant. Un corps que j'ai caressé, que j'ai fait chanté sous mes mains, un corps que j'ai pris avec amour, avec passion, avec haine. Un putain de corps de gosse, tout maigre, aux os saillants. Un corps, qu'au fond, j'ai détruit. Et ça fait mal putain, saloperie, que ça fait mal. Il a les larmes aux yeux, il tremble, il hoquète, il gémit. De peur, de douleur. Plus de plaisir. Non, je le terrifie. Je le terrifie putain. Mes mains se mettent à trembler, mon verre de cristal se brise, du sang coule le long de mes doigts fins et bronzés. Des mains d'artistes. Des mains de tueurs. Putain, j'ai mal. Je veux qu'il parte. Je veux qu'il se casse. Maintenant. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pour moi... pff, que dalle, pas pour moi. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Pour lui. Ma vie tourne autour de lui, alors il doit aller bien. Lui putain. Allez vieux machin, laisse-le partir. Laisse-le. Libère-le. Je suis qu'un vieux truc, un vieux truc tout usé. Un putain de vieux machin, qui devrait aller à la poubelle. J'ai trente ans, il en a dix-sept. j'ai une vie de plus que lui. J'ai commis tous les excès, j'ai pris toutes les drogues, j'ai couché avec tous types de personnes. J'ai une vie de plus que lui. J'ai été marié, j'ai eu une gosse. Je devrais être père de famille. Je ne devrais même pas songer à regarder un gosse de la moitié de mon âge. Ma femme et ma fille doivent m'attendre. Je ne devrais pas être là, pas avec lui. Je devrais le laisser. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Il trouvera un petit con de son âge, ou de quelques petites années de plus, il baisera avec ce connard, il en tombera amoureux. Ils resteront ensemble pendant deux ans. Puis ce connard ira voir ailleurs, comme tout connard qui se respecte. Il fera couler des eaux ténébreuses sur les joues de ce petit con de Sasuke. Il loupera la chance de vivre avec un putain d'Ange venue des enfers, et Yumi lui arrachera les boules pour venger son frère de cœur... Ouais, faut que je laisse mon Chaton partir. Chaton, j'ai plus le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Il s'appelle Sasuke. Sasuke. Chaton, c'était mon Sasuke. Mais je dois laisser partir Chaton, qui redeviendra Sasuke. Putain enculé, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Mon regard rempli de bateaux détruits par la tempête glisse le long de son corps presque nu, dont mon court t-shirt ne cache rien. Mon regard de glace glisse le long de ses bleus, de ses hématomes, de ses coupures. Putain enfoiré de Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? J'expire la fumée. Elle s'échappe en de lourdes courbes. Putain vieux machin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Faut que je me barre, faut que je me casse. Ah merde, c'est chez moi ici. Casse-toi Sasuke. Barre-toi. Maintenant. Merde, je crois que j'ai dit ça à voix haute, le gamin me lance un regard blessé. Et merde putain, vieux débris, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de faire couler cette putain d'eau noire ? Je t'avais dit Sas'ke, que j'étais pas un gars bien. Nan mais regarde-toi. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Oh merde, y a pas de nous vieux con. Y a juste toi, ta femme, ta gosse, et ce gamin d'à peine dix-sept balais. Laisse-le partir Naruto. Tu lui dois bien ça, à ce morveux qui t'a sorti de la bouteille et de l'héro il y a cinq ans.

« Va-t-en Sasuke. »

Pitié gamin, me fais pas ce regard. Ce putain de regard d'un noir dont on ne distingue pas le fond, ni la pupille, le même que sur tes joues, la même que dans ce verre que je t'ai explosé à la gueule y a une heure (NA: des whiskys très rares comme Loch Dhu ou Cu Dhub). Putain Sasuke, va-t-en.

« Casse-toi gamin. »

Je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça. Tu décroises tes bras, tu laisses tes mains tranquilles. Bordel, tu as des griffures de partout. Tu plantes ton regard onyx dans le mien armure. Ouais, armure. Armure t'entends ? Connard de gosse trop plein d'espoir. Connard d'Ange des enfers. Connard de Chaton. Faut que tu te casses gamin. Arrache-toi de là morveux. Maintenant.

« Maintenant. »

La porte a claqué en un bruit sourd. Je me sens con maintenant. Ce salaud s'est dessapé devant moi, et j'ai pu voir mes conneries sur son corps. Il s'est rhabillé, et m'a fixé un instant. Et bordel, il avait un coquard, la lèvre fendue, et des putains de bleus. Je lui ai à peine jeté un regard avant qu'il ne se casse en courant, sûrement pour éviter de pleurer devant moi... par fierté. Mais putain morveux, ta fierté, je l'ai piétinée. C'était pas de l'amour, pas non plus de la baise. C'était du viol. Du viol. Je me sers du whisky. Ah merde c'est vrai, j'ai pété mon verre. Tant pis, j'en ai pas besoin.

Ca doit bien faire une heure que je suis là, à picoler et fumer dans le noir. Ma femme et ma fille doivent m'attendre. Je suis qu'un connard. Un vieux salaud qui a sali un ange des enfers. Enfoiré va. Vieux machin débile. Connard, connard, connard, connard, connard, connard,...

La porte s'est ouverte, et j'entends des pas sur le sol. Pendant un instant je m'attends à voir débarquer Sakura ou cette Hinata, pour me frapper et me reprocher d'avoir fait pleurer leur putain d'Ange des enfers. Mais ce connard aussi me fait pleurer, j'ai le droit de frapper ces nanas alors si elles viennent. Tss, regarde-toi vieux con, tu penses même à frapper des gamines dont ta propre fille. Pathétique, pitoyable. Sale con, sale con, sale con, sale con...

Ma femme et ma fille doivent m'attendre.

Y a des putains de bruits de pas sur le sol.

Gaara s'assoit à côté de moi, Yumi aussi. Mon meilleur pote, et mon ex-pute préférée. Gaa et moi on se connaissait bien avant la mafia, bien avant que je sois le boss. On a grandi dans la même ville pourrie. Remplie de mafieux, de curés pédophiles, de cannibales, mais surtout du quartier des dames. Les dames y font la loi à coup de kalachnikovs et de mitraillettes. Alors, comme Gaa et moi on était un peu des cons paumés, sans parents, sans avenir, on a atterri dans la vieille ville, dans le quartier des dames. Et Yumi, à peine plus âgée que nous mais déjà Reine, nous a pris sous son aile. Une pute avec un cœur, c'est marrant ça... Au fait, pourquoi je me rappelle tout ça déjà ?

Ma femme et ma fille doivent m'attendre.

Ah oui, car ces deux connards sont là.

« Hey Gaa, tu viens pour avoir la permission de te taper Sas'ke ?

- Ta gueule vieux con. »

Il m'arrache la seringue que je venais de sortir, envoie valser les lignes de coco que je m'étais tracées. Connard. Ouais, je sais, tu fais ça pour mon bien.

La Valkyrie en résille et aux cheveux bleus me prend en silence dans ses bras, pose ma tête sur son sein nu. Ouais je sais Yuu', je suis qu'un vieux con qui a détourné un morveux, avant de le tabasser pour une stupide crise de jalousie. Ouais, t'as le droit de me frapper. T'façon t'étais maîtresse SM, alors tu sais y faire. Fais-toi plaisir, fais-moi mal. Parce que j'ai déjà bien trop mal putain. Et le gamin s'est cassé.

« Il reviendra plus, hein Gaa ?

- T'as merdé vieux con. »

J'te permets pas connard, on a que trois ans de différence. Trois ans ? Ah ouais quand même...

Ma femme et ma fille doivent m'attendre aujourd'hui, c'est leur anniversaire.

J'ai tabassé un môme, je me suis remis à l'héro, la coke, l'alcool, les clopes. J'ai retrouvé mes vieux vices.

« Qui reviendrait ? Même elles ne sont pas revenues...

- Naruto...

- Ah merde, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui dois les rejoindre. »

C'est leur septième anniversaire aujourd'hui.

« Dis pas de la merde pareille Naruto.

- Ta gueule gamin. »

Je vois une main qui se lève.

Leur putain de septième anniversaire.

Putain, cette salope frappe fort.

« Ecoute-moi rebenok, faut que t'arrêtes de ressasser tout ça. Ce môme te faisait du bien.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était un Dieu pour sucer, et il était serré comme une pucelle. »

Putain la salope, ma joue me brûle.

« Tu sais bien qu'y avait pas que du sexe entre vous.

- Nan, y'avait aussi du viol. T'as raison c'est mieux. »

...

« Merde Yuu', tu veux m'arracher la tête ou quoi, connasse ?

- Vous venez juste de vous retrouver, et tu veux déjà l'abandonner à nouveau ! s'exclame soudain Yuu'. »

Et je leur ai promis un cadeau pour leur cinquième anniversaire.

« Je veux que tu te lèves et que tu ailles le supplier de reprendre le vieux con que tu es dans sa vie, continue Gaa.

- Nan Gaa, il est mieux sans moi. Il va trouver un autre petit con. Un autre petit con... et il va oublier avoir couché avec un vieux con alcoolo et drogué.

- Naru, te fais pas du mal comme ça. Tu peux retourner avec lui. Elles seraient d'accord. C'est pas de ta faute. »

Pour leur septième anniversaire, je leur ai promis de les rejoindre.

Gaa me fixe, lui et ses putains de cheveux rouges. Rouges comme le sang sur la peau de l'Ange des enfers. Rouges comme le sang sur la neige. Rouges comme le sang sur les mains d'un quelconque assassin.

« Naru, explique-lui. Il ne sait même pas qui tu es.

- S'il le savait, il me cracherait à la gueule.

- Il va le faire maintenant, c'est sûr, commente Yuu' tout en entortillant mes cheveux.

- Naruto, va le voir, il te pardonnera. Et explique-lui, continue Gaa en ignorant Yuu. »

Ma femme s'appelait Irina Yamakana. Elle était belle. D'une beauté classe, racontant d'elle-même son histoire de gosse de riche. Mais Irina était Ino. ET Ino était plus que ça. Ino avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et de grands yeux bleus marines. Ino pouvait être perfide, Ino avait un cœur de pierre et une langue de vipère. Ino cachait ses larmes sous la douche et sa douleur sous du mépris. Ino cachait chaque jour ce qu'un connard avait osé lui faire lorsqu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Et comme cela aurait terni la réputation de papa et maman, Ino a du continuer de croiser ce connard tous les jours dans la rue. Normal, c'était un connard important. Et tandis qu'Irina me haïssait pour cette liberté que je possédais mais qu'elle n'avait pas, Ino m'aimait du plus profond de son cœur atrophié.

« Il sait déjà. »

Et comme nous étions deux jeunes cons, nous nous sommes enfuis ensembles. Loin. Très loin de notre pays natal. Très loin de la Pologne. La France est belle, vous savez. Nous étions deux jeunes cons amoureux, sans argent. ET comme j'étais doué pour les magouilles, j'ai fini dans la mafia. Et comme j'excellais et que j'avais à mes côtés Yumi et Gaara, j'ai vite gravi les échelons pour atteindre le sommet en à peine deux ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à treize ans. Enfuis à quinze ans, mariés à dix-huit. Et nous avons eu une fille un an plus tard. Un petit ange aux cheveux presque blancs, aux grands yeux bleus, à ma peau bronzé contrairement à celle, pâle, de sa mère.

« Je suis sûre qu'il ne sait pas tout. »

Et nous étions heureux. Nous étions heureux.

« Oh bordel, fais pas ton saint connard, t'es du même genre que moi, salaud. Tu l'as dit à l'une de tes pétasses que t'as tué père et mère pour survivre ? Que t'as mis en cloque une nana de seize ans, que tu l'as reniée et qu'elle s'est jetée du haut d'un pont ? - son silence répond pour lui - Alors viens pas me faire la morale connard. Surtout pas aujourd'hui... »

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ma femme et ma fille m'attendent.

Parce que c'est leur septième anniversaire.

Parce que y a sept ans, à Noël, elles étaient parties m'acheter une montre.

Parce que je les leur ai promis de les rejoindre aujourd'hui.

Parce que, eh bordel, c'est leur septième anniversaire.

Ouais, je devrais être l'époux d'une magnifique polonaise ; je devrais être le père d'une féérique gamine de douze ans à présent.

Mais y a sept ans, un connard a trouvé ça drôle de les faire assassiner.

* * *

Gaara conduit rapidement. Sa mâchoire est serrée et ses mains sont crispées sur le volant, leurs jointures blanchies totalement visibles. Il respire par à coup et ne se détend pas.

« Détends-toi.

- Ta gueule.

- Tu roules trop vite.

- Ta gueule.

-On va se faire choper par les flics.

- Ta gueule.

- Et si on se fait choper on est dans la merde, car avec l'autre con ligot-

- Les porcs sont-ils gays ? »

Je me stoppe et le dévisage. Il a fumé quoi ?

« Non, les cochons sont des porcs gays.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui (NA: c'est ma ciboulette blonde qui me l'a dit.).

- D'accord.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Ta gueule.

- …

- …

- Détends-toi.

- Ta gueule.

- Tu roules trop vite.

- Ta gueule.

- On va se faire choper par les flics.

- Ta gueule.

- Et si on... »

* * *

Je suis assis en face de lui en silence. Il ne me regarde pas, se contentant de fixer ses mains. Nos respirations sont lentes et régulières. Il n'y a que le silence.

Il regarde par la fenêtre un long moment puis, enfin, son regard se pose sur moi.

« Je suis désolé.

- Je sais.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Oui.

- Je suis un con.

- Oui.

- Je recommencerai pas.

- Je sais.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle.

- Je sais.

- Pardon, pardon.

- J'te pardonne.

- Je suis qu'un vieux con, tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je suis déso- »

Je me suis assis sur ses genoux et ai pris son visage entre mes mains.

« Ta gueule. »

Et je l'embrasse.

Tout ira bien à présent.

* * *

Cat'ty est à l'hôpital.

Elle est blanche sur le lit.

Les médecins veulent la débrancher.

Je n'ai pas de quoi continuer à payer les soins.

Tout est un éternel commencement.

Mais je lui ai promis, que je n'écarterai pas les cuisses devant les médecins pour la maintenir plus longtemps en vie.

Je caresse les cheveux rasés, embrasse doucement son front livide et sors de l'hôpital. Je suis accueillie par un grand soleil et une chaleur étouffante. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Je marche longuement sous la chaleur de juillet, les mains dans les poches de mon short, les yeux dans le vague.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Mais putain ! J'ai pas le moindre sou pour payer ses soins, et pas l'autorisation pour payer en nature...

Je ne peux pas la laisser crever. Je ne peux pas. Pas elle. Pas encore.

Nonnonnonnonnon...

Je frappe violemment dans un caillou et relève enfin les yeux.

Je m'arrête brusquement et regarde là où mon corps m'a conduite.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Je vais pouvoir la sauver.

Je m'approche de l'interphone, appuie sur un bouton que je ne connais que trop.

Elle va vivre plus longtemps. Elle restera à mes côtés. Elle ne mourra pas.

Un grésillement retentit puis un "Oui ?"

Elle va vivre. Elle va vivre.

« Tenten ? J'ai besoin de toi. »

* * *

J'entre dans la pièce en trombe, et me mets à envoyer valser divers vêtements, renversant les coffrets, les malles, vidant les armoires. Enfin, je finis par tomber sur ce que je cherchais. Je prépare rapidement la seringue, l'enfonce dans ma peau. Je suis bien. Je me laisse glisser en arrière, mes mains s'ouvrant d'elles-mêmes.

Le test de grossesse émet un bruit mat en touchant le sol.

* * *

Gaara repart de son côté, une fois Naruto détaché et mené à Sasuke. Je rentre lentement, cuisant sous le soleil, et soupire de contentement en arrivant à la villa. Je gravis avec lenteur les escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre et ouvre la porte.

« SAKURA ! »

Elle sursaute, et se dépêche de reculer.

« Dé... désolée... »

Elle referme rapidement l'album photo et, sous la surprise, le laisse tomber à ses pieds, ouvert.

La pièce est un capharnaüm, les armoires sont vidées, et tous les meubles renversés. J'avise rapidement la seringue brisée reposant sur le sol, à côté d'un test de grossesse positif. Je lui attrape rapidement le bras et la retourne, exposant le creux du coude.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

Sakura baisse les yeux et passe la main dans ses cheveux pâles. Elle relève enfin ses émeraudes, qui restent un long moment fixés sur mes seins presque nus.

« Je... suis désolée. Je suis une bonne à rien, une conne. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. J'aurais du crever... »

Elle éclate en sanglots.

Doucement, je l'attire à moi. Sa tête s'enfouit entre mes seins, tandis que je la berce calmement.

« Je... suis inutile. Je...

- Shhtt. »

Je relève sa tête et lui souris.

« Une bonne à rien, une conne, une… »

Je l'embrasse. Elle se tend avant de se relaxer, passant les bras autour de mon cou. Elle gémit délicatement sous mes lèvres et colle ses maigres formes contre moi. Je fais tomber sa robe et recule, tenant son corps rougissant contre le mien, honorant sa bouche.

Du coin du pied, je fais glisser l'album sous le lit.

* * *

Sur le papier glacé, une femme sourit. Ses cheveux, bien que la photo soit sépia, semblent être blancs et sont coupés au carré. Elle porte une robe à bustier et au tissu richement décoré. A son bras, un homme plutôt grand, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, les cheveux en épis, le regard souligné de noir et à l'étrange tatouage sur le front, sourit doucement.

A côté d'eux, il est inscrit _1842 Russie-Moscou._

* * *

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle part s'assoir sur un fauteuil. Elle s'étire délicatement et tend la main vers une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque.

« Alors ? demande soudain une voix.

- Tout est enclenché. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. »

L'homme hoche la tête et s'assoit en face d'elle. Il avance une énième pièce sur le plateau d'échec déjà commencé.

« Oui, je dois avouer que c'était une belle manœuvre. Shikamaru nous a été très utile. Mais je prépare mon coup final depuis le commencement Chérie. »

Elle bouge une pièce et l'homme écarquille les yeux.

« Non...Impossible... »

Puis un sourire nait sur son visage et il éclate de rire.

« Tu es monstrueuse.

- Merci.

- J'avoue que je n'y aurais pas pensé... Mais... le faire le tuer est juste... magnifique... Quand aura lieu ton coup final ?

- Dans deux ans. »

L'homme sourit.

« A dans deux ans alors.

- En effet.

- Amuse-toi bien Ehole.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Mais si j'étais toi, je surveillerais l'un des pions.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

- Allons, je t'ai bien montré mon coup final. »

L'homme soupire et récupère son sac noir.

« Celle à laquelle tu as prêté le moins attention. »

La femme fronce les sourcils puis sourit en hochant la tête.

« Je n'ai pas encore gagné alors.

- Non, en effet.

- Je te détruirai.

- Tu échoueras.

- A bientôt mon amour.

- Meurs vite ma chère.

- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus.

- L'espoir fait vivre.

- L'espoir est pour les imbéciles.

- Tu crois ? »

Un silence s'installe. L'homme ouvre la porte.

« La partie est bientôt finie, annonce soudain tristement la femme. »

L'homme se retourne de moitié et sourit.

« Mais le Jeu ne se finira jamais. »

La porte se referme.

La femme s'enfonce dans le siège en velours, un verre à la main, et fixe longuement le plateau.

Elle n'est pas pressée désormais.

La Chute ne se jouera que dans deux ans.

_Et j'ai beau gagner,_

_Je ne fais que perdre._

_Mais qu'importe._

_J'aime te soumettre sous moi._

_Je te détruirai._

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner_

_Il y a cent ans de cela._

_Je gagnerai cette partie._

_Je t'humilierai._

_Tu regretteras de t'être dressé en travers de mon chemin._

_Quand à toi petit homme._

_Continue__ donc d'espérer._

_Je ne rirais que plus_

_Lorsque tu te mettras à hurler._

_Je prépare le Commencement depuis si longtemps,_

_Que la Chute,_

_Toute proche,_

_N'en sera que plus douce._

_Alors, ne __rêve__ pas trop._

_Car tout finira mal._

_Et je rirai par-dessus ton fantôme._

_Car jamais Le Corbeau ne me quitte._

* * *

**Je** te vois crier mais je ne peut plus entendre un seul son.

Je te regarde pleurer mais je n'arrive plus à te voir.

On a quitter les nôtres depuis bien longtemps; on a dit adieu à nos apôtres; et on s'est retrouvé seuls comme des cons.

Un peu trop seule.

Un peu trop cons.

On parlait pas, on s'regardais plus. On marchait encore et encore, et la soif nous tenallait la gorge. Si c'est un homme ou si ca n'l'est pas, qu'est-ce que ça change à présent. On est là et on se traîne.

Et te dit adieu et tu la regarde s'éloigner les yeux vides, avachit ur ton fauteuil, vodka a la main.

On a jamais eu l'courage de s'enfuir ailleurs qu'ici.

Et ici a finit par devenir notre prison. On est prisonniers du temps qui se gangrène et s'écroule sur lui-même tel la plaie pustuleuse et suintante d'une infection, qui bouffe son hôte tel un cancer.

C'est le cancer de la perdition.

Nous qui étions jeunes et libres, nous nous retrouvons jeunes et cons. Notre liberté est devenu notre fardeau, notre prison. Envie de se ranger, de laisser l'amour de la bite derrière nous, l'amour de l'alcool et dela folie. Rentrer au pays -un pays que nous ne reconnaîtrons plus- et avoir une femme et trois gosses, pourquoi pas, ou seulement deux. Se trouver un boulot pépère assurant un loyer mensuel. P'tit fonctionnaire remplace l'artiste esseulé. Adieu stylos et mots, adieu pinceaux et couleurs, vous n'êtes délicieux qu'en amant d'une nuit, pour la vie, vous n'êtes qu'excécrable.

Nous sommes le Hollandais Vollant sans capitaine et nous vogons sur des mers que nous avons apprit à désapprendre, plus rien ne nous est familié nous sommes ailleurs partout, dans un monde total de pas chez nous, un lieu sans foyer, sans maison, plus de famille ni de soupir ou de caresse tendre sur un peau duveteuse, plus de sein rond et lourd contre lequel se blottir, plus qu'un sein séché et aride, sec, couvert de fard.

Le sein de la terre qui nous nourris, ultime comédienne et amante désavouée, désillusionnée. pleure pleure, et t'arrête pas. C'est comme ça, se sont des choses qui arrive, tant pis. jamais d'chez nous, jamais d'repos, jamais d'amour ou d'famille, jamais rien, juste nos deux carcasse esseulée, la tienne ayant perdue sa blancheur de syphilde et sa beauté d'hijo de la luna, la mienne ayant quitté l'adonis, le caramel a refroidit et est cireux à présent, le blond est sec, le bleu a déteint trop souvent sur des joues fatiguées et creuses. On ne ressemble plus à rien et ça fait bien rire les putains. Bordel les chiennes, elles et leurs cons infini, sans fond, dans lesquels on se rue comme des bêtes et on efface notre nullité, dans la moiteur de leur sexe, on tente d' s'abandonner. Mais leur sexe est sec et fripé, leur sein frêle et fatigué, leur peau graisseuse de trop de fard, et l'épiderme abîmé par des années à se cacher sous ces faux-semblants et ses peintures. Même les catins ne notre enfance ne sont plus, et les nouvelles ont perdu se qui faisait des putains les catins et ne sont plus que des _putin de putes, salopes!_ et plus de respect pour la femme, plus de respect pour l'homme, écarte les jambes chérie et je tirerai mon coup pendant que tu bouquinera tellement tu t'emmerdes comme un rat mort. mais ce sont des choses qui arrive et comme d'habitude on se retrouve la comme des cons, ta main dans la mienne, la clope aux becs et la tête perdu quelque part, bien trop haut, bien trop loin, parmis des étoiles qui nous ignorent.

Et on crèvera tous commes des chiens, **amen.**

**Ma plume est sèche.**

**Et ceci fut et sera ma dernière révérence.**

**Billy Stone, le 07/01/2013.**


End file.
